Family Fun
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: The Weasley Reunion draws near and the Malfoy-Potter household is in full chaos as everyone is getting ready for it. During the coming weeks it won't just be the reunion they have to deal with. Have fun! Al/Score Draco/Harry James/Hugo Lysander/Lorcan
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Title:** Family Fun/Birthmonth.

**Author:** Starlight/Rogue

**Rating:** Mostly PG-15 with R rated stuff. Some of it might be considered NC-17 though....

**Pairings:** Albus/Scorpius, Draco/Harry, Lorcan/Lysander, James/Hugo, Teddy/Victorie(past)

**Summary:** The Extended Weasley Family Reunion draws near and the Malfoy-Potter household is in full chaos as everyone is getting ready for it. During the coming weeks it wont just be the reunion they have to deal with.

**Warnings:** Twincest, cousincest, sexytimes, boylove, creature!lore, disgusting cuteness, randomness and possible psychoness because this is me and I can't seem to keep people in character. Though it does kind of feel like their characters to me... Ummm.... It was crackish... but I turned it serious... so... semi-crack at parts?

**Beta:** I need one. I've gotten better at all the grammar/spelling stuff I personally believe, but I know I've probably missed a lot.

**Author's Rambles:** This was started for Cheryl Dyson/dysonrules for her birthmonth last year(2009), but it never got finished. I used all the prompts from last year, and the year before as well as some she gave me personally. There will eventually be a post of them on my lj. She is amazing and I adore her. This is not amazing, but it was mostly sooo much fun to write. I finished it in March and have been rewriting it all of May.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I don't own it. Though I do own the members of "Dysfunction." I kind of want to write their own story after this.

**Rambles #2:** Also, please, _please_ note the warnings and pairings. I know they are not everyone's thing, but they were the suggested ships, and I just added them all.

**Chapter Words: **2,400+.

**Family Fun/Birthmonth**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part One.**

_Saturday June 21, 2025._

"What the hell happened to you?"

As homecomings went, Albus Severus Potter had certainly had better ones. His favourite ones usually involved his boyfriend, no clothes, and their bed. Albus was hoping to get the latter two involved as quickly as possible and to distract the first from glaring at him.

The messy black haired young man adjusted his tall frame; the only obvious trait he ever inherited from his mother's family, and smiled down at the shorter blond. Gray eyes glared up at him, the half a foot difference never did intimidate Scorpius Malfoy. Usually, Albus was the one cowering from the furious blond.

"Do you want the truth?" Albus asked with a quick grin. He winced slightly and reached up to rub at the growing bruise on his cheek. "Or the line I'm going to feed our fathers when they ask?" The black haired man folded himself into the love seat, and reached for his boyfriend and sort-of-but-not-really brother.

Their fathers had been together for almost two decades, and had been living together for almost as long. There were a few times that Albus was sure the only thing that kept them together was that they were living together, that their kids were living together. Albus was grateful for that, as he knew Scorpius and James and Lily were. Teddy too, even though he spent all those early years at Hogwarts. Just because their fathers stayed together did not mean they did not have some intense fights. All of their kids had been witness to some of those fights over the years, and everyone knew they were constantly bickering over something.

It was a common occurrence in the Potter and Malfoy home to find Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy arguing over something ridiculous. The adults seemed to have turned their physical fights from their Hogwarts days into some sort of day to day entertainment. Albus was sure they had to enjoy the act of arguing with each other or they wouldn't bother fighting over silly things.

To each their own, he had decided long ago. Just because they were their fathers' children did not mean that Albus and Scorpius needed to follow in all their footsteps. Both young men were content to not fight with each other. Though, the time or two, okay, to be honest, the three times that he and Scorpius had had a huge angry row had lead to fantastic sex. Make up sex was even better then some people claimed.

If Albus thought about it that way, he could almost understand his father and Draco's consistent arguing. But then, that would involve thinking of their fathers and sex in the same sentence, which he Did. Not. Do. Ever. Unless it was 'oh fuck, our fathers just walked in on us having sex.' Which, he also did not think about, because that had been really – really – awkward for a long time.

Scorpius swatted Al's hand away and he zoned back in and pouted at the blond. His pout – however sexy – still had nothing on Scorpius'. Or maybe that was just because Albus had not found anyone he thought as attractive as Scorpius since they were fifteen

"The truth, Potter," Scorpius demanded and Albus sighed, leaning back. His brain was in overdrive as it weighed his potential responses, looking for the one that would get him in the least trouble.

"There might have been dance lessons involved?" The sheepish shrug did nothing to deter the glare. In fact, Scorpius's attention was even more raptly locked on Albus.

The blond expelled a short breath and shook his head. "What have I said about hanging out with the twins unsupervised?"

At least Albus could easily answer that one.

"That it could get me in lots of trouble?"

"Exactly, you do remember the yellow-rumped warbler incident, don't you?"

Scorpius watched Albus very calmly, the annoyance in his gray eyes was the only tell to his emotions, if you knew how to read him. Albus knew how to read him.

"You do remember, don't you?" Score reached for Al, cupping his face, stroking his fingers down Albus' cheek. Al forced his mouth to remain shut, trying to scowl at Score as the blond leaned in close, his lips a breath away from Al's. "Don't you, Albus?" Scorpius licked his way over Al's lips tenderly.

"I remember," Al finally said, leaning up for the kiss as Score pulled away.

"Thought so," the blond smirked and patted Al's cheek.

"That's cruel," Al complained. He reached for Score's hand and pulled the blond back in for his kiss.

Scorpius laughed, the smirk never leaving his face.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had a power over people that had nothing to do with Harry Potter. With a look he could make complete strangers want to do as he wished. Al had seen him give former school mates his "are you kidding me" look and even the most stubborn had been willing to deny the sky was blue if Score told them to.

Al was more dramatic in his manipulations, he knew it and blamed his Potter blood. He enjoyed convincing the mindless simpletons to do things they would not want to do. If he had to use the words "Harry Potter" and "Saviour of the Wizarding World" to do it, that was fine. What was the point in being able to use those against people, if you did not do it? Albus had stopped trying to hid that from his father around the same time he came to terms with why Harry James Potter had never been surprised to see him in Slytherin green.

The fact that the colour looked amazing on Albus was not one of Harry's reasons.

"But I wasn't with the twins!" Albus argued and a thin blond eyebrow rose in disbelief. "I wasn't! It was just Lysander."

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Scorpius sighed, rubbing his eyes briefly before opening them to glare at Al. "That's even worse. I do not want a repeat of last time, Albus. I'm still scarred from dragging you out of the doctors office."

"It was just a meeting!" Al whined. "Just a professional consultation!"

"'Professional consultation' my arse," Score grumbled. "It was with a plastic surgeon!" Score reminded him. "A shady one at that, because he was meeting with you when you were so clearly pissed, and Lysander couldn't have been more obviously high. Clinging to you, and giggling at everything said while urging you to agree with the doctor. You were so lucky I never told Lorcan how I found you both."

Albus rolled his eyes, letting them rest appreciatively on Scorpius. He loved looking at the blond man. Albus waited till Scorpius had turned to look at him, then he let his mouth curve into a happy smile. He wasn't scared of Lorcan Scamander. Albus's smile faltered slightly. To tell the truth, given the shape he left Lysander Scamander in, some fear would probably be a good thing. Forcing the thoughts away, and concentrating on his irritated boyfriend, Albus smiled again, slow and lazy and just a little bit sleazy.

"Not fair," Scorpius grumbled and Albus felt a flash of triumph. He still knew how to get to Scorpius even after all these years. Practice did make perfect, and he liked to practice on Scorpius as often as possible, several times a day if they could get away with it.

Albus reached out, and this time, Scorpius let Albus take his hand, he let himself be pulled onto Albus' lap. With his legs straddling either side of Albus, the blond rested one arm around Albus' shoulders and the other cupped Albus' jaw. Scorpius leaned in and evaded the black haired mans lips while he kissed the corner of Albus's eye. "How did you end up with a black eye?"

"I promise you, it had nothing to do with forced narcolepsy," Albus joked.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Albus. "The only words in that sentence I believe are the 'forced narcolepsy,' Al."

"It's not my fault you know me so well."

Scorpius pulled back, staring into Albus's green eyes. "Idiot," he said with a shake of his head, and leaned down to press his lips to Albus's. It was rare that he was taller then the black haired Potter, and he preferred to take advantage of the angle while he was. Albus grinned against his lips, opening his mouth eagerly for the waiting tongue. Albus' hand was wrapped in the bottom of Scorpius' button down shirt, tugging Scorpius even closer. Albus worked on the bottom button's, trying to get them undone while his other hand was cupping Scorpius' behind.

Scorpius pulled back from the kiss with a frown, his fingers tangled in Albus' unruly hair. "Our fathers are upstairs." He spoke quietly, as if afraid their aforementioned fathers could hear them.

"Probably doing the same thing we are," Albus pointed out. It took half a second before he cringed and looked like he was going to throw up. "Can you _scourgify_ that mental image? Please?"

"I don't know," Scorpius smirked at the raven haired young man. "You might deserve that one for going to see the Scamander twins without me."

"If I promise to never see the Scamanders again, will you _scourgify_ me?"

Scorpius hummed lightly, pretending to think about it. "No," he settled with a smirk. "I don't think I can forgive that action."

"Scoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Albus whined, and really, a twenty year old whining was not the most attractive thing in the world. Except that it was, because it was Al Potter. Everything was disgustingly attractive on Albus Severus.

Albus stopped whining and just smiled pleasantly at Scorpius. "If you're jealous you should just say so. I know how much you enjoy the Scamanders. You can see them all you want in two weeks. I won't mind. It's the Extended Weasley Family Reunion after all, I'm sure there are others I can socialize with. Probably manipulate as well. And Teddy promised to bring some of that Muggle Russian vodka he picked up in Muggle America. It's supposed to be stronger better then anything I sell at the club."

While Scorpius had inherited his family's normal palor, the absolute lack of colour was not normal. Scorpius had forgotten that the daunting Extended Weasley Family Reunion was hovering over head. Attending a gathering of every single person the Weasleys considered family was a bit much to ask of anyone, let alone a cold and aloof Malfoy. Thankfully, these _things _only happened once every five years or so. Scorpius usually had to _obliviate_ himself after just to relax. The Weasleys were bloody insane.

Scorpius was sure he had threatened to castrate Teddy if he ever thought to bring foreign alcohol near Al again. He was going to have to check about that one though.

"Draco!" Both young men looked up at the ceiling when they heard Harry Potters annoyed exclamation. There was stomping around upstairs, and a door shut. Albus figured they were standing near the back of the hall, nearest their bedroom.

"No!" Draco's response was short and clipped. It was his Auror's voice, something no one messed with. Except Harry. The young adults that lived in the massive house were convinced Harry enjoyed ribbing Draco. There was no other explanation for why he always did it, unless it was fun.

"Huh," Albus mussed. "Didn't they just make up for the Naytolia thing?"

"No, that was last month. This week was about the files. Remember? Father insisted he put them in the file cabinet, but Harry couldn't find them, for three days. It turned out that Kreacher had moved them?"

"Right," Albus drawled. "I remember now."

"Sure you do."

"What?" Albus complained. "Is it my fault that our parents fight like they are still in Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, were you hexing them as a baby? Because that would explain a lot."

"Ha ha, you're a riot, Score."

"You love it."

Harry's outburst from upstairs interrupted Albus' rebuttal.

"It's only eight days, Dray!"

"Ooohh!" Both boys nodded their heads understandingly. The Extended Weasley Family Reunion. Draco hated going. They always fought about it, every time one came around. And every time, Harry managed to convince his partner that he should go. The only fun now was in betting how long it would take for Harry to convince Draco.

Somehow Lily won, every time.

"I refuse to waste even a single day with the Weasleys, Potter, and that's final!"

"You waste everyday with Weasleys, Draco!"

"Not directly!"

"Last names hardly change ancestry!"

"Potter!" Draco snapped, "I won't be forced to tag along."

"What if I promise to keep Molly away from you?"

"Like you could stop her."

Scorpius had to agree with his father. Half of the time, it looked like Molly Weasley adored everyone of them, but then sometimes she would get this look in her eyes and Scorpius would just want to hide. The look clearly stated she was unhappy. Displeased, even pissed off, with Harry's family. It had been eighteen years since Ginny Weasley died in childbirth, but Molly Weasley had a way of acting like it had just happened. Scorpius wondered what this reunion was going to be. He hoped it was the fun loving Molly Weasley. The other one made him feel like dirt. He was a Malfoy, and that was all that needed to be said.

"I'm sure, Draco," Harry's voice was lower then it had been, but almost as clear, leaving the younger couple to assume their fathers were nearer to the staircase. "That I can find a way to convince you."

"There is nothing you can do Hero, that would make me want to spend time with them."

Albus cringed once those words left Draco's mouth. Draco Malfoy knew better then to challenge Harry Potter. Merlin, most of the world knew better then to challenge a Potter.

Scorpius nuzzled Albus's neck, mentally tuning out their fathers.

There are somethings you just do not need to witness, and this was going to turn into one of them.

"Guest house?" He mouthed into Albus's neck, drawing his boyfriend's attention back to himself.

"Merlin, yes."

They apparated away as a door upstairs slammed shut. And locked.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Words: **2,500+

**Family Fun**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Two.**

_Saturday June 28, 2025._

"Albus Severus Potter!" The female shriek was not the most pleasant thing to wake up to on your day off. Especially when one tended to work late into the night, and it was very early in the morning. Then again, he would rather have the warning that she was coming instead of waking up to whatever she planned to do to him. Albus bolted up in bed and smacked his head into his bed's headboard. He massaged the back of his head as he blinked his room into focus. He relaxed only a fraction when he noticed the lack of a certain furious red headed terror. Her screech must have woken up Scorpius too, because he was glaring up at Albus, eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"What did you do?" Scorpius accused, hissing the words silently.

Albus shrugged, the sleep on his face slowly evaporating, leaving a guilty, but happy grin on his face. "Lily probably doesn't like her bedroom's new decor. I am a decorating God."

"Why would Lily not like her room?" Scorpius was oddly articulate for someone who spent all night shagging his boyfriend and was rudely awoken by a shrieking sister. Albus was sure it was the Malfoy thing. He thought about asking his Dad about Draco, but truthfully, he didn't care enough about the truth to face that horror. He hadn't been a Ravenclaw after all. Slytherin's had much more self-preservation.

"It's maybe because she is slightly allergic to chalk and was always giving me hell about me wanting to paint my room black as a teenager."

"Oh Merlin," Scorpius buried his head back in their pillows, watching the black haired young man carefully. Sometimes he wondered why he was still dating the idiot that shared his bed. But then he'd take another look at Albus, and all his questions would be answered.

"You might want to hide," Scorpius advised when he heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway. He was thankful it was a long hallway. Lily had a temper that could rival Harry's, and she did not have nearly as much control over it.

"There is no point. When Lily's on a rampage, she gets what she wants. She'll find me even if I hide in Teddy's New York hotel room. Actually," Albus acknowledged, "That would probably be the first place she looked."

Albus pushed himself up, and leaned over Scorpius, kissing him good morning.

"Mhmm, morning breathe, so not good."

Albus laughed, deepening the kiss as their bedroom door flung open and slammed against the wall. That was going to leave a dent. Albus would wonder later which of the house elves had won the yearly bet on how long it would take before the house was damaged once the school year ended.

"Stop snogging Score so I can kill you, you prat. I don't really want to spill his blood as well."

The furious red head stood in the doorway, her arms were crossed over her dark green shirt, a silver stitched snake embroidered one entire sleeve. Dangling from her ear lobes were silver lightning bolts, and in the second hole were emerald green studs.

Lily Potter was back home, and with more piercings, Al guessed from the black bar in the top of her left ear. He just hoped she had not gotten the tattoo she had been threatening for years to get.

"I appreciate it," Scorpius snarked and Lily winked one of her dark green eyes at him. Eyes that were identical to Harry and Albus's own.

"Not a problem, Scorpius," She grinned, looking away from Albus.

"In that case, I'm safest if I keep snogging my boyfriend," Albus reasoned, pulling their blankets up further. His sister didn't really need to know they were naked.

"Just because I said I don't want to spill Score's blood, Al, does not mean I wont. So be a good big brother and let me make you bleed."

Lillian Luna Potter was the sweetest, most carrying person you could ever meet. She just did not let many people meet that part of her. Lily presented an appearance of not caring, of juvenile delinquent behaviour. She was respectful to teachers, for the most part. Several of them were extended family to her, but the students only saw her mouthy sass. Until someone pissed her off. Then they meet a scary version of Lily who would smile happily at you while describing all the ways she could kill you with a paper clip. When you made Lily mad, you would know. Not just because there were few things that could cause her wrath, but because she would look at you after, and you could see her brain ticking away, looking for the most humiliatingly painful way to get her revenge. She would get it too, no matter how hard to tried to avoid it.

Her conscious never seemed to be a problem. While she had been at school, there had been several rumours that she was soulless. That rumours made Lily grin.

Standing in the doorway, Lily was not planning anyone's social destruction, but she was planning a lighter form of revenge. The student's thought that Lily was crazy, but Lily was just less comfortable around them when she was her family. She preferred to stick to what she loved, and torment what she did not.

"Hey!" Scorpius complained loudly; drowning out Al's "bloody insane" comment. Lily heard it anyway, and narrowed her eyes at her black haired brother.

Not wanting to be anymore in the middle then he was, Scorpius reached out and smacked Albus upside the head. "Deal with your sister, or you are sleeping in the living room until the Weasley Reunion."

"Not possible," A teasing male voice joined in the conversation. Hugo Weasley was leaning against the door frame, his bright red hair unkept and his thumbs were hooked into his belt loops of his jeans. "Uncle Harry is on the couch tonight. He and your father got into a row about something."

Scorpius groaned and pulled the blankets up over Albus's head so he could hide under his boyfriend, away from their laughing family.

Albus winked down at Scorpius and pulled the blankets back so he could look at Hugo.

"You know it wont last. Dad and Draco have been doing this for to many years. They will be snogging shortly and probably some where horrifically public. It's part of the reason they bought this place." Albus waved his hand vaguely, indicating the house they were in.

"He's right," Lily agreed, turning to look at Hugo, a smile on her face. "When we were younger, and we still lived in Grimmlaud Place, and Draco and Scorpius were still living in Malfoy Manor, they were always blocking each other from the others' house wards whenever they got really angry. So after a while, I was three, and Albus and James barely older then that, Teddy was just starting Hogwarts. Anyway, they decided to finally grow up, and agreed that if they bought this house together, they were not aloud to kick the other out, there would be no blocking the wards, no changing the passwords, unless they were both in agreement. So, they still argue, and fight, they are both so bull headed, but their fights are usually over after a few hours. Sometimes they don't even last that long.

"There were a few times when we were younger, after they bought this place, that we thought it might have been truly over. But as much as Daddy and Draco fight, they love each other even more. I doubt they will ever be done with each other." Lily grinned and shook her head. Her fathers were probably one of the cutest couples she had ever seen. "The only time I remember recently that we thought they would break up, was a few years ago, when they caught Albus and Scorpius making out in Al's room." Lily was still smiling at Hugo. "Things were really tense for a while, we were worried they would break up because of it. And will you arseholes stop necking?" Her green eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned her attention back to the couple on the bed.

"No," Albus admitted as he nibbled on Scorpius' neck. Scorpius blushed but returned the kiss hotly.

"Lily," the blond glanced at her. "Get lost. You can kill Al when I'm done with him."

"OH MY GOD!" Lily shrieked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She turned on her heal, rushing out of the room, shouting "silencing spells!" as she raced down the hallway.

Both young men turned to at Hugo as the young red head leaned comfortably against the door frame. "Can I watch?" Hugo asked, a smirk on his face; his fingers drummed a familiar beat on his jeans.

"Hell, why not?" Albus snickered. "You can even join in if you want, the more the merrier after all. I'm sure James will just blame us for corrupting you."

All Hugo did was laugh. He could clearly hear his cousin and best friend's tangent about Al and Score. James just couldn't fully comprehend why they weren't more nervous about the world in general. All that mattered when they were together was each other. It was something Hugo couldn't help but envy.

Instead of joining them, as Albus had teased, Hugo blew them a kiss and a wink, telling them to 'have fun' as he left.

"WE WILL!" Albus shouted at the closed door, knowing Hugo heard him from the laughter on the other side.

"Bloody finally," Scorpius cursed, glaring up at Albus. The youngest Potter son was still lying on top of Scorpius, raised up slightly by one arm. "Have I told you recently, you are an arsehole?"

Albus smirked, leaning down to bite at Scorpius' bottom lip. "You like my arsehole." He ground his hips into Scorpius's just to watch the colour rise on his boyfriend's face. He loved encouraging certain reactions from the blond.

"Entirely not the point." Scorpius smirked up at Albus as he looped his arms around Albus's back, dragging the firm body closer then close. Albus just laughed and nuzzled his neck.

"What were we talking about?" He asked. Scorpius blinked up at him, non-pulsed before answering

"The fact that you are an arse for tormenting Lily that way."

"Right," Albus nodded his head, still grinning. "Don't worry, she will get me back. And it will probably be humiliating, and public. I'm preparing myself for total humiliation at the Weasley's Reunion."

"Speaking of," Scorpius let his voice slow, his eyes narrow up at Albus. "Can you please explain to me why I am being forced to spend eight promisingly long and torturous days at _casa_ Weasley?"

Scorpius shuddered, whether at the thought of the coming week, or what Albus's hand was doing between their bodies was up for debate. Money would be placed on both though.

"Your theatrics, lover, are completely unnecessary. You know Dad managed to convince your father it was a worthy investment of his time. So you have no choice but to go and keep Draco sane."

"Cruel and unusual punishment, that's what that is."

Albus scoffed, raising Scorpius's hips to his again, hands curving around his arse. "Just wait till Lily goes whining to Dad and Draco about what I did to her room. I can guarantee that punishment will be a lot more cruel and unusual."

"I don't know why you did whatever you did. You had to know she would be pissed off."

"It was a welcome home present, and you know, payback for the Easter thing."

Scorpius only raised an eyebrow at Albus. _What Easter thing?_ Score voiced the question seconds after he thought it. Albus looked distant and embarrassed for a moment. But it was a moment long enough for Scorpius to get curious.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Albus asked hypothetically. "Anyway, she'll totally forgive me once I hand her the tickets to the concert next month."

"You bought her – ohhh – those? How long have you – guh – been planning this? They were sold out months ago." Scorpius's sentence ended with a deep moan, and a smirk from Albus.

"What are you complaining about? I thought you wanted to go? I know you think the front man is hot."

"Fuck that," Scorpius grinned, a rather smitten smile that had Albus battling back jealousy. "All the front men are hot. It's the confident rock star thing. A definite turn on." Scorpius fell silent, watching Albus. "I didn't know you got us tickets," He said finally.

Albus was back to leaning over Scorpius, using one arm to keep him up. "Your birthday is next month," Albus said. "I know how much you wanted to go. So I got the tickets before they sold out."

Scorpius's smile was wide and happy as he flipped Albus over, so that he was straddling the black haired young man. Albus pouted up at him, batting his eye lashes teasingly. Scorpius laughed, and leaned down plant a kiss on Albus's lips. Albus reached up when Scorpius pulled away and pulled the blond down so that their chests were flush against each other as they kissed.

"You should have been a rock star," Scorpius murmured between kissed.

Albus laughed, shaking his head in denial. "Oh really, and why is that?" He asked. "So you can stand in a crowd of hundreds of people who want to fuck me? To know that you're the only one I'm going home with?

"Oh Albus." His voice was low and husky, and confident. "I've known I'm the only one you're going to fuck, since we were sixteen and shagging our way around Hogwarts. I just enjoy the mental image of you strutting around on stage. Touching yourself in front of hundreds," Scorpius brought a hand to Albus' neck, dragging it down his bare chest. "While they are all panting for you to go lower – lower. It's never low enough."

Scorpius hand cupped Albus's hard cock, and he leaned over and trailed butterfly kisses over his chest. "Yes, I like that image, a lot." The pureblooded Slytherin smirked, and slid his tongue in Albus's open mouth, not giving the black haired man a chance to catch his breathe.

"Maybe we should get you guitar lessons for your birthday."

Albus arched up, seeking more friction from Scorpius. His tease of a boyfriend might have something with this rock star thing. He would have to look into it.

"Scorpius," Albus groaned when his boyfriend let got of his cock. The blond laughed, sending vibrations along Albus' skin.

"Just a little longer, lover."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rambles: **Still not beta'd, and I still suck at grammar. Still had tons of fun writing this. :D I hope those passing by my fic can enjoy themselves. :D

**Chapter Words: **1, 900+

**Family Fun**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Three.**

_Saturday June 28, 2025._

Draco Malfoy was still smiling as the shouting upstairs fell silent with a final shriek from Lily Potter. He heard her footsteps thud down the stairs and that little sentimental part of him that he would deny under pain and death, warmed. As the kids got older they all went off to Hogwarts, leaving it just Harry and himself in the large house most of the year, it had gotten lonely. It was good to have the silence filled again. Though he would probably come to regret that thought by the end of the week.

When Teddy first finished Hogwarts, he had been accepted into the Auror program and moved home to do that. Albus and Scorpius had started Hogwarts a few years later; when Lily followed them, Teddy decided it was time to move out. He told Harry and Draco it was to give them some privacy, now that everyone was out of the house, and moved in with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks.

Lost and hurt after the war, Andromeda had been unable to look after Teddy. She foisted him on the eighteen year old hero. Harry had taken Teddy and never looked back. Harry had never regretted becoming a father at eighteen to his godson.

Teddy had stayed with Andromeda for a few years, before finally moving into a flat of his own.

The house had been so quiet after Teddy moved out; by the time Harry and Draco had grown accustomed to it, James had been graduating and moving back home. Though James had been so busy with Quidditch and his friends that he was rarely home. During the summers he would spent a lot of his remaining time with Hugo at Ron and Hermione Weasley's house. It had not gotten much better when Scorpius and Albus graduated.

Scorpius; being a novice Healer at Saint Mungo's, usually got a lot of graveyard and double shifts. When he was at home, he was exhausted and usually asleep, or he had made plans with Albus. While Draco knew his heir appreciated the practice, Scorpius hated being called in when he had plans with Albus. The two rarely got to spend any time together, because it seemed any time Scorpius _actually_ got the time off, there was a crisis that Albus had to take care of.

They were part of the reason he had let Harry talk him into going to the Weasley Reunion. It was a well known event in Wizarding London. A fact that made the snobbish pureblood in Draco cringe and sneer. It had been easy enough to get everyone's' schedules cleared for the following week. If Scorpius and Albus disappeared randomly throughout the event, Draco could find several ways to keep the elder Molly Weasley from noticing.

A smirk fluttered across his face as he thought about it. Molly Weasley had gotten used to him, to his son and their place in Harry's life, but that did not mean she liked him, nor did she entirely forgive him for Hogwart's and the War.

Draco cringed over his coffee as his thoughts drifted to Bill Weasley. Coming to terms with what had happened to the eldest Weasley son had been one of the hardest things Draco had ever done. It was right up there with giving Harry the chance he wanted, and finally admitting to being in love with the raven haired Hero of the Wizarding World.

No matter how hard those things had been, Draco could not find it in himself to regret any of them.

They had set his life in motion and Draco did not look back. Just like he had not when he moved into this house with Harry and their children when Albus and Scorpius had been five years old. Fifteen years later, and so much had changed, but even more had stayed the same.

"DADDY! DRACO!" Lily screeched as she skidded into the kitchen. Draco looked up from his coffee and smiled at her. Lily Potter looked more like her namesake then she did her late mother. That wasn't just his need to rationalizing his unlimited love for the red headed eighteen year old talking either. He had seen old pictures of the late Lily Potter, her red hair had been long and sleek, her face was thin, and more slender then Ginny Weasley's had been. Lily's emerald green eyes sparkled with a mischievous innocence that he never wanted to see gone. It if was not for the heavy freckles – which Lily hated – she could have passed for a younger replica of her paternal grandmother.

Her hair was currently pulled into two wet, curly pig tails and it was one of the few times Draco could clearly see her mother in her. James Sirius Potter looked more like Ginny on a normal day, then Lily did.

"Lily love, what did your brother do this time?"

"He! He! ARG!" Lily threw herself into the seat across from Draco, fuming. "Why is murder illegal?"

"Because your father got tired of cleaning up the bodies."

It was a question Lily had been asking him for years now, and every time Draco's answer changed. He would tease her about not killing her brothers, and when she was gone, he would try to make himself not remember what murder was, what torture and death were.

Sometimes, he could distract himself from it. Other times, it was all he could think about, all he could see and hear.

That was usually when Harry would walk up to him, wrap his arms around him and kiss his neck. He would say something ridiculously sappy, just to get Draco to stop brooding. Which he really needed to do, or else this conversation with Lily was going to get incredibly one-sided. Where was that idiot anyway? He needed a Harry distraction. Preferably a naked distraction once everyone cleared out for the day.

"Right, I always forget that," Lily sighed, shaking her head. She waved her wand, smirking slightly as two glasses of chocolate milk appeared on the table. She loved being able to use magic outside of school.

Draco put down his coffee mug in exchange for the milk. He sipped it as if the cold drink could scold him, a smile on his face. He only ever drank the Muggle concoction with Lily. Scorpius could not stand milk, and James avoided all milk by claiming he was lactose intolerant. Though he would put it in his cereal, and loved cheese, so Draco was not sure who James thought he was fooling.

If you so much as showed Albus Severus chocolate milk he would turn white and rush to the nearest bathroom. Harry and Draco had tired to get to the bottom of that one, but the closest they came to an answer was George Weasley, who was mum about the whole thing.

Lily raised the usually translucent cup to her lips and drank eagerly. She couldn't understand her brothers dislike of chocolate milk. It was _chocolate_ after all.

"I need you and Daddy to ground Al," Lily said as she stared at him through her lashes. "I understand he is much to old to ground normally, but I am sure, since you're such a loving and creative father, that you'd be able to come up with something suitable."

"Uh huh," Draco smirked at Harry's youngest, at their youngest. Lily was the only one who regularly interchangeably called them both 'Dad' but the sentiment was there with the boys as well. "What did Albus Severus do this time?"

There was a reason Lily Potter had followed Albus Severus and Scorpius into Slytherin house. She was as sneaky as Albus, but not as careless as James and Teddy had been. That was always fun to rub that fact in Harry's face.

"He painted her room black and drew graphic stick figures all over her walls in chalk." Draco really needed to put a bell on Hugo Weasley. The red headed Gryffindor reached over Lily's shoulder to steal her cup. He swallowed the last three mouthfuls much to Lily's squawk of disgust.

"I think we should have invested in a belt as a graduation present," Draco decided as he watched the lanky youth.

"Hardly useful, I would have forgotten to wear it." Hugo spelled Lily's cup away and slouched into a seat, uncaring that his trousers were half down his arse, leaving his patterned underwear for the world to see.

James stumbled into the kitchen, whipping sleep from his eyes. He really hated mornings, and for some reason, he just had not been able to fall back asleep. James stuffed his arms into the front pocket of his dark red hoodie and stumbled into the nearest free chair. He let his head fell back, eyes fluttering shut. James head fell foreword, and he blinked his deep blue eyes when he noticed Hugo.

"Wha? Huh? Why are you here this early?" His words were slurred with sleep as he summoned a steaming cup of coffee to his hands.

"Taking pictures of you sleeping that I can use later for blackmail." Hugo's face remained blank as James stared at him.

"Umm, okay." James blinked and shook his head. He burrowed his chin in the front of his hoodie, closing his eyes. If he stayed like that long enough, he hopped to fall back to sleep.

"Hi, Daddy," Lily said when Harry apparated into the kitchen. His coat was on, shoes unlaced and dressing shirt gaping open. Quickly he buttoned up his unbuttoned shirt.

"It's Saturday," Draco said, eyes locked on Harry's rapidly disappearing chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry groaned, kissed Lily on the cheek with a happy "welcome home, sweetie" and a stole a piece of toast from in front of James.

"I need to bail Teddy out of jail. He was in the middle of a bar fight last night – again."

"Teddy's back already?" Suddenly awake, James beamed up his dad. "Can I go with you? Ow, Hugo!" James glared at the chunk of toast on the table, rubbing his jaw as he pouted at his cousin.

Hugo just watched James carefully, a habit no one knew where he inherited from. His father could rarely sit still and his mother was always to busy gathering information to have many people skills that didn't involve her harassing people into telling her what she needed to know.

James looked away and bit into his last piece of toast.

Lily, who had thrown herself into her father's arms, pleaded with him to take her to see Teddy. He didn't want to come home to find Albus Severus dead, after all, did he?

Harry frowned at her, glancing over at Draco. The blond's face didn't move a muscle, and Harry sighed. Great, now he had two sons to scold back into line.

"Come on, you can tell Teddy what Albus did this time to warrant his premature death."

Lily squealed and ran back upstairs to get her coat. Draco stood and walked Harry to the door. He reached forward and twisted the top button of his shirt. He pulled the taller man down and kissed him soundly and thoroughly. After, he stepped back and stuffed a piece of paper in Harry's hand

"Do you mind picking that up for me?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, turning bright red when he read the paper.

Lily whined when she came back downstairs to find her fathers making out.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Words: **3,800+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Four.**

_Saturday June 28, 2025._

After the War against Voldemort, the Dementors had been permanently removed from Azkaban prison. In their place was a specially trained group of Wizards and Witches to guard the prison. Their job was to keep the prisoners in the jail, and to guard them from attacks both inside and out of the prison. They answered directly to the Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shaklebolt and Harry Potter himself.

Only criminals as fowl as the Death Eaters and the like, were sent to Azkaban anymore. There were other jails set up around the Wizarding world for more common criminals. This particular prison was set up in the middle of Muggle London in a large old and rustic mansion. Rookie Aurors took turns guarding the prisoners, along side the normal guards. Magic was useless in the mansion, unless the Minister keyed your magical signature into the wards. Harry was one of the few who could use magic inside the prison. Draco would sneer and mutter about Golden Boys whenever this was mentioned. Harry learned long ago how to ignore it.

As they walked through the front doors of the prison-in-disguise, Lily shuddered violently. Harry understood the feeling. Having your magic put in restraints was like telling your heart to stop beating. It just was not normal.

Harry walked up to the Aurors at the front desk, smiling. Ashwood and Mudd had been made partners right out of the Academy, and from what Harry and Draco had observed, it worked well for them. Much like Draco and Harry being partners (despite all the odds) worked great for them. Both rookies looked up from the checker board they were squabbling over and greeted Harry and Lily.

"I take it you are here for Teddy then?" Ashwood asked and Harry nodded.

The two looked at each other and winced. For being Harry Potter's kid, Teddy caused a lot of trouble for the Minister. Office gossip was always speculating on why Minister Shacklebolt did not just fire the Auror.

"The Minister is lecturing him in cell seventy-two right now."

Harry groaned and Lily giggled. She was still giggling as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway. Several rooms were locked shut, a prisoner behind those doors. "What's so funny, love?"

"Lucky number 72." Harry watched her, amused. "It's always 72 for Teddy. His Quidditch uniform was 72. His Auror recruit number was 72. He somehow managed to get 72 detentions in a month and was late to class 72 times in his seventh year at Hogwarts."

Harry rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. He could have stopped her when he realized what she was talking about, but listening to his daughter babble brought back memories when all the kids were younger. Memories from when Teddy was just starting Hogwarts instead of Lily finishing.

"He also punched Jacob Jamison in the nose 72 times in 7 years." Harry hadn't heard _that_ one before. "But don't worry, Jamison totally deserved all of them. Well, except the last two. Teddy wanted to keep with tradition and baited him into it." Lily bounced forward, laughing. "The count restarted after he graduated. I think he's at seventeen now."

The sigh was instant when he heard his boss's voice coming out of cell 72, Kingsley's commanding tones ripping into Teddy. Harry rolled his shoulders as he caught the key words, 'aggression' 'behaviour' and 'unacceptable' amongst a few of them. He recognized the lecture almost word for word, it seemed Kingsley hadn't bothered to change his speech since he snarled it at Harry and Draco for years. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been the Head Auror for a decade and a half before he became the Minister of Magic and resigned the position. He had shoved Harry into it and then spent the next few years arguing with the Chosen Hero over all the changes Harry had made. Changes, that Kingsley later admitted, had been for the good of the Wizarding world as well as the Department of Aurors.

Kinglsey Shacklebolt respected Harry's opinion of work related things, and he had respected Nymphodora Tonks Lupin as an Auror, so he was harder then he needed to be on Teddy. The younger Auror had admittedly caused some problems within the Department over the ten years he had been working for them, but he and his partner had also solved a lot of cases and saved a lot of lives. A huge part of that was because of Teddy's werewolf inheritance, which, also caused a lot of the problems. While Teddy wasn't a full blooded werewolf, he didn't transform on the full moon like Remus Lupin had, he did have many wolfy senses that never really went away. His was stronger then normal humans, and his sense of smell, as well as his hearing were much more acute then any one Harry had ever met.

It wasn't until Teddy had pulled a young girl out of a burning, and collapsing house, that the other Auror's had been willing to admit that he belonged here, and didn't just have the job because his father was the boss and his dead mother used to be the Ministers' partner. The fighting didn't stop entirely, because Teddy did have a very short temper and was extremely aggressive with it, but over the years, Harry had happily watched his eldest son calm down and control his temper.

Now the only real issue was avoiding him on the full moon if you wanted to keep your dignity intact. Lily grinned up at her dad as she flung open the cell door to reveal the tall black skinned Minister and the blue mohawk of Teddy Lupin Potter. "Hiya Teddy! Hello Minister Shacklebolt." Her voice dimmed slightly as she said the last hello.

"Lily," Shacklebolt scolded as the red head smiled up at him, her face deceitfully innocent.

"Hi there, Uncle Kings," she amended, then darted past him to wrap her arms around Teddy. "You are not scolding my favourite big brother, are you?"

"I wouldn't call it scolding," The Minister hedged and Lily pouted up at him.

"What did Albus do this time?" Teddy asked, grinning down at the red head.

"We'll talk about that later," she scowled, eyes narrowing. She looked at Kinglsey darkly for a moment before turning in Teddy's arms to beam up at him. "What number are you at with Jamison? I was thinking it was seventeen."

Teddy blinked down at her, letting his blue hair lengthen and turn Lily's red. "You'll have to ask Greg. I don't really recall how many I got in yesterday, but I think I'm at twenty two." He rubbed at his eyes, smiling down at her still.

"You really need to stop punching your coworkers, Theodore Potter," Kinglsey scowled and Teddy raised his head, gray eyes flashing amber.

"We've discussed this, Uncle Kings, Jamison is fair game. If my coworkers don't want to be punched out, then they need to stop being pricks."

"Teddy," Harry scolded lightly, and the amber eyes turned to him, the anger so strange in the hauntingly familiar eyes. So much like his father's always were. They changed back to gray with a sigh.

"Jamison needs to learn to stay out of my way."

Harry briefly wondered if Jacob Jamison was at all related to either Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy, giving his son's hatred of him. Then he blocked the thought out, refusing to delve into the memories almost three decades old.

"Are we done then?" Harry asked and his boss turned to him with a scowl.

"Yes, though Teddy is not allowed to return to work for two weeks. There needs to be some punishment to publicly brawling with a coworker."

Teddy rolled his eyes as Lily, behind his bosses back. "Convenient, then isn't it, that I'm on holiday's for another two weeks regardless."

Teddy wrapped his arm around Lily's neck and walked them out of the cell.

"Want a blizzard, love? I feel like ice-cream."

"Absolutely," Lily agreed, beaming again.

"Let's go to the one by the bakery, I need to order something for the cookout." Harry nodded at his boss, and stepped in line with his children.

"Sure," Teddy agreed. They trailed down the hallway and Teddy paused when he glanced outside one of the large windows. "Last night was the full moon, wasn't it?"

Outside, on one of the extended parts of the mansion's roof, stood a gargoyle. It's eyes were crossed, and wings spread wide. It's tiny clawed hands were reaching towards the window.

Teddy watched it carefully, looking for the misery he knew the creature must be feeling. He barely heard his father's affirmative answer to his question. To be a werewolf, even half a wolf, was a horrible curse most of the time, but to be cursed to be a gargoyle? Teddy had a feeling that was even worse. At least Teddy was human all month, even if he didn't feel like it for a couple of nights a month. The gargoyles were cursed to be stone statues during the day, and only to animate and come to life when the sun set. To them, the full moon must be a blessing and a curse, because for one night, they would be human again, but the moment that moon set, they were back to being stone statues.

What was worse, Teddy knew, was that they had a way out of their curse. If they could find a member of the gypsy clan that had cursed them, and get them to agree to remove the Dark Magic, they could be human again. But gypsies were rare to come by in these days, and to find the right one was even harder.

"Teddy?" Lily asked, her face a blank mask. She was so very Slytherinish at times. But at the same time she was still a young girl, and thus acted like one.

And she was alive, and she was real, and she wasn't a stone statue for most of a month. Teddy sighed, and smiled down at her, looking away from the gargoyle.

"Lets get out of here, I'm ready to not be in jail till next month."

The two Potters snickered, grinning up at him. While Remus had been unable to joke about his curse, Teddy had turned the whole thing into a joke most of the time. When they reached the front desk again, Ashwood and Mutt were still scowling down at their checker board.

Lily glanced at the pieces and giggled when she noticed only two pieces had been moved while they were upstairs. "You know, you might want to try Scrabble. It might be easier for you."

"We tried," Mutt admitted, his voice deep.

"Mutt always cheated," Ashwood smirked at his partner.

"Ash wouldn't stop whining when I beat him." Mutt glared back.

Teddy drummed his fingers on the desk and the two rookie Auror's stared at him in confusing. "My things? I would like to leave. Despite common belief, the jail is not actually my second home."

"But we decorated your cell all pretty like for you," Mutt quipped, smirking up at the older and more dangerous Auror.

"I appreciate it, and you might want to do something about those beds, they are horribly hard."

"We'll look into it," Ashwood smirked as he handed Teddy a bag. Teddy pulled out his beaten black coat, and zipped it up, adjusting both his collars. He stuffed his black gloves into his coat pocket, and grinned at his family.

"Let's get out of here." He received two bright grins for that.

"Oh," Ashwood pipped up. "Don't touch the fire hydrant no matter what you do. Some Muggle was messing around with it, and you know those Muggles," Ashwood shook his head, still smiling.

He blanched a bit when all he received was three dark looks. Oh... right, he had forgotten that the entire current Potter clan was half-blood. The Potters used to be a pureblood family, and the fact that the Hero had his kids with another pureblood canceled out the Muggle from Harry's mother for a lot of people. Plus the fact that they lived with the Malfoy's helped people forget that they weren't purebloods.

"Never mind, I just didn't want any accidents in case their Muggle equipment messed with our Magic. We haven't had the chance to investigate yet. Still waiting on one of the older Aurors."

"Right," Harry glanced down at them again, before leading his children outside. Teddy cursed and covered his eyes with his sleeve at the sudden sunburst.

"Of course, today of all days it would be sunny." With his eyes closed the half-werewolf turned around and summoned a pair of sunglasses and he slid them over his eyes. He scowled up at the sun and then grinned. His lip was split, Lily realized, and the Healer hadn't done a very good job of healing it, if she could see it. Teddy pressed his thumb to his lip and winked at her.

"I guess he got one in. I must have been really drunk."

Lily laughed and Harry sighed. He opened the gate back to the Muggle world and his children stepped through, both breathing a sigh of relief when they felt their Magic unlock.

"Can we take the train?" Teddy asked and Lily glared up at him.

"No way, Teddy, we are apparating."

"Lily," Teddy complained. "I just arrived from America, and I was in a drunken bar fight last night, I don't feel comfortable apparating."

"That and you want to stare at the railroad tracks," Lily argued, knowing her brother's fascination with them. It was kind of like hers with water.

"Exactly," Teddy grinned and Lily just glared at him.

"No, I was on the train all day yesterday, I want to be able to apparate, and if you're not comfortable doing it yourself, I'll side-along with you."

Teddy groaned, and glanced meekly at their father. "She does need the practice, and I would like to get home before your brothers destroy the house."

The metamorphmagus changed his hair back to it's blue mohawk and took Lily's outstretched hand. He blinked when they appeared on the wanted street, and rubbed at his eyes under his sunglasses. Then he looked up and smiled at the _Dairy Queen_ sign.

Lily looked up at him and smirked. "In one piece, big brother?"

"Yes, you brat."

Harry apparated beside them, and scowled slightly at their bickering. He would never understand why his kids had the urge to argue with each other. Harry preferred not to argue with anyone. Besides for Draco of course, because that could lead to really fantastic sex.

Fiddling with the paper in his pocket, he handed Lily a Muggle bill and nodded at the restaurant. "Order now, I'll meet you in there."

"Sure, Dad," Lily smiled, folding the money in her jeans pocket. She looked up at Teddy and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the restaurant as if he was going to argue. "Come on, Theodore, ice-cream is on Daddy."

Teddy just rolled his eyes and smiled, letting his baby sister drag him around. It had been a very long time since he had spent any time with her, and he was hoping that he could use the next two weeks to reconnect with his family.

Harry watched his daughter and son laugh at each other as they ordered. When he was sure they weren't going to be watching him, he turned on his heal and stopped at a jewelry store a few doors away. The store's front door was locked, and the sign read _closed, _but the lights on the inside said that someone was already there. Knocking lightly, Harry waited as a young brown haired girl, the same age as Lily, looked up and smiled at him. She hurried to the door and flipped the lock, flinging it open.

"Mr. Potter, you're here early, we weren't expecting you till this afternoon."

"I had some errands to run, Diane, thought I would get this one over too."

"Smart idea, the longer I stare at it, the more I want one just like it."

Harry laughed, as he moved past the eighteen year old. "Well, at least wait till Lily gets it, I don't want her thinking we lack creativity."

"No, we certainly don't." Harry stood by the cash register, watching the moving display case right beside it. Diane rushed into the back, and Harry could hear her giggling as she came back.

"How are your parents?" He asked curiously. He hadn't had time to ask Lily about her stay at Diane's the night before.

"Oh, they are great. They are so excited to have me back from school, and that I don't have to go back in September. I am almost sure it's not just for the slave labour at the store."

"I doubt it," Harry teased. "You do slave labour very well, according to your mother."

"And my father too, I'm sure. They are just lucky I love this store so much. It's why I'm here bright and early on a Saturday morning instead of watching cartoons."

Diane pulled her hair back and she opened the purple box Lily's present came in. She held it up delicately between two fingers for Harry's inspection. The white gold bracelet was large, it would cover a lot of Lily's wrist. In the centre of the Celtic design was an oval emerald gem stone that stretched across the width of the braided silver circlet. Harry nodded, not sure what he was looking for. Draco was supposed to come with him to pick this up, since he was the sophisticated one of them. Diane beamed and carefully slid the bracelet into it's box. She wrapped it in dark purple paper and handed Harry a quill and a card for him to sign.

"We still have the mold and sketches of the bracelet, if you change your mind and want a necklace to match at any time."

"Thanks Diane," Harry said.

Harry tapped the quill to the card; he didn't understand why Wizards couldn't adapt to pens; and wondered what to write. He scrawled a quick message and passed the quill back to Diane.

He tucked the card into it's envelope and let Diane use her ribbon to tie the box to the envelope.

"She's going to love it, Mr. Potter."

"I sure hope so, Diane."

Harry handed her the rest of the payment, and Diane handed him a receipt. "Oh, Mr. Potter," she said. She always had refused to call him Harry. "I'm kidnapping Lily tonight, I thought I should let you know she wont be home till much later."

"Didn't you steal her from us last night, Diane?"

"Sure did, sir, but my brother's band is playing tonight and you know how much Lily loves to watch them preform."

"Uh huh," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "And just where are they playing? And does Lily know you're kidnapping her?"

"I haven't told Lily, if that's what you mean, I was going to show up after dinner and blindfold her. Gag her, maybe, if she fights me."

"And this should convince me to let you, how?"

"Because we are going to _Paranoid_ and the bouncers there know how over protective the owner is of her. There is an entire security team set up so that the owners friends and family are protected."

_Paranoid_. The name of the high end Wizard dance club made Harry relax slightly. At least if he let Lily go there he was guaranteed that she would return in one piece. Though she would probably be highly drunk. The bartenders rarely followed Al's orders when it came to giving Lily and her friends alcohol. Now she was legal too, so there wasn't much Albus (or Harry) could do about it.

"Alright, you can kidnap her, but at some point you are going to have to kidnap your brother and the guitarist and drag them over for dinner."

Diane grinned, nodding eagerly. "I'll see what I can do, I know Ben and Alex really want to meet you."

"Right then, tell your parents thank you, and I'll see you later tonight then."

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter." Diane watched the door close and grinned. After the one time they had snuck off to _Paranoid_, Diane had worried that Harry Potter wasn't going to let Lily within a hundred feet of the club. Actually, she had been more worried that Albus wasn't going to let Lily within a hundred feet of his club. After he and Scorpius had dragged their drunk hides back to their house, Albus had fired every single one of his bartenders, and a couple of his security guards and bouncers.

Lily hadn't tried to con booze off the bartenders since then. Al had been furious, from what Lily told her. Diane had not been so sure until the next time they had gone into the club and Lily had ordered a Pepsi without trying to get anything else. That told her that whatever Albus said, had hit home with Lily. So she had followed Lily's example and the two had gone to the dance floor and spent the night dancing and drinking pop. It had been just as much fun, and there was no nasty hangover the next morning.

But that was when they were underage. Now, no one could stop them, and Diane planned to celebrate their graduation in style.

Harry had long since left the store, and placed his order at the bakery. His hand balled around the piece of paper in his hand, and he glanced around the street again, trying to keep into the shadows. He had forgotten that he always reverted back to the embarrassed teenager mind frame when walking into sex stores. Every time, he would think he was over it, he was a gown man after all, with five adult children, but he still blushed and stuttered every time. And every time he swore that that was the last time he was going. Yet, here he was, walking into the store for Draco. His sneaky Slytherin knew what a state the store put Harry in. It would leave him embarrassed and half hard all day, until he could lock Draco in their room. Or the bathroom, or the pantry... he was never really picky about where.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rambles: **As it was pointed out, Harry and Draco are about fourty-five. Ooops. Er, that thought kind of floated in and out of my head, and never stuck, and now it's too late to go about changing that. I'll try to remember that fact next time I'm writing Next Gen. Didn't think I'd have time to post this until after work, turns out I was wrong, so, I hope you enjoy it. Also, **warning** the **James/Hugo** stuff starts now. Thanks for the reviews everyone! 3

**Chapter Words: **4,300+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Five.**

_Saturday, June 28, 2025._

While Harry was trying to fight his embarrassment, Lily and Teddy were enjoying their ice-cream. The extra money was tucked into Lily's wallet and she planned to encourage her father to forget about it.

"So, how was America? Did you meet any hot girls?" Lily smirked up at her brother when he flushed red. He hated talking about girls around her; as if it would insult her sensitivities or something. Please, as if, she was a Potter.

But Teddy did not stammer like he usually would and Lily focused in on that. "Ohh! You totally did!" She teased. "Were they hotter then Victorie?" The French pronunciation was said on a sneer that had Teddy scowling at her, all amused embarrassment gone.

"Little sisters privilege to hate your ex-girlfriends," Lily defended, scowling at her brother's dark look.

"Lily," Teddy took a bite of his blizzard as he scowled. The ice-cream was very cold. He would rather have it resting on his pounding forehead then going through his stomach. "Don't cause a scene next week."

Lily gaped, to stunned to cover the righteous anger. "After what _she_ did to you? You're telling me not to cause a scene. Merlin, Teddy, she deserves the humiliation. You've been in America for six months because of it."

"Lily, that's not why..." The denial came as quickly as it always did and Lily stopped it with a sharp wave of her black nail polished hand.

"Don't lie, Teddy. That's why and we all know it."

"You're being rash and very Gryffindorish for a Slytherin. And cruel."

"I am still a Potter, aren't I? And Slytherin's are rumoured to be cruel, I'm just living up to the reputation." Lily scowled for a minute, but when Teddy didn't crumble, she sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I'll call off the wolves. Let them know, Operation Bitch In Heat is cancelled do to the Higher Ups. They are going to be mad." She took a bite of her ice cream, scrapping the spoon against the side of the cup.

"You were in America for six months, Teddy, you can not expect us not to want massive retaliation. I got two owls from you the entire time. One was a birthday greeting, and the other a graduation letter."

"Lily," Teddy reached out and touched her hand. "I'm really sorry I didn't keep in better contact while I was gone."

"I don't blame _you, _Teddy. I blame her. I understand why you felt you needed to leave for a while." There were no Wizards around, no camera's to capture Lily's moment of weakness, but still she glanced around, as if worried that they were being watched.

"You shouldn't blame Vikki either, she–" His mouth shut as quick as it opened from her glare.

"Don't you _dare_ defend her. Not after what happened to you."

"Lily," Teddy scowled again. It seemed to be his natural expression when trying to reason with his bull headed sister. "She couldn't control it."

"Bullshit! Neither of you get to pull the creature card with us. You've lived with being half werewolf all your life, just as she's been half veela. You don't show it except around the full moon."

Teddy sighed, and looked longingly back at his ice cream. How was he supposed to explain it in a way that would make Lily understand? He didn't really think there was one. She was right to be angry at Victorie, but Lily didn't understand how truly hard it was to control the creature in you. Even now, the wolf in Teddy wanted to snarl and fight it's way for dominance.

After... after what had happened, Teddy had never been so glad (or so horrified) to be part werewolf. Though even with the super healing, the recovery had taken far to long for his liking. Bar fights were something he had become accustomed too. A brawl with every male in the bar was not something even Teddy could come out of unscathed. He had spent a week in Saint Mungo's and three of those days he had been unconscious.

When he had woken up... Teddy shuddered thinking about it. He had always been part werewolf, he had always dealt with that, but the wolf had never been so obviously there, then when he had woken up struggling. The wolf had remained in the front of his mind, refusing to let anyone close. Not his fathers, or his siblings, and when he had caught sight of Victorie, the Medi-Witches had to sedate him to stop him from attacking her.

The long haired blond had stood in the doorway to his hospital room, a shaking hand covering her mouth. Vikki had been so pale that the dusting of freckles on her cheeks was the only colour in her face. After seeing her terror, a part of Teddy still wanted to rip her throat out and bathe in her blood.

Vikki had flown from the hospital room, and hadn't returned. It had been that last time he had seen her.

The weeks at home had not been any better. Harry had tried treating him with kid gloves. Draco, Albus and Scorpius had acted like nothing had happened, all the while keeping tabs on him whenever they could. James rarely left his side when at home. Teddy was sure that had been the most he had scene the oldest Potter since his brother graduated. It had driven Teddy mad and the wolf even madder. When Teddy caught himself contemplating the messiest way to rid himself of his over protective family, he'd known something had to change.

He had floo'd Kingsley the next day and demanded a transfer to the American fracture of the Auror department. It had taken more studying, since the American laws varied from the European ones, but Teddy hadn't entirely minded.

The Head of the American Department had been sent his file and a detailed letter regarding Teddy's relationship to Harry James Potter. Teddy had left that week.

He hadn't come back till he was sure he wouldn't murder strangers, let alone his family. Victorie; he still was not so sure about.

If last night was anything to go by, and from what Teddy could remember, it probably was, he should have put off returning. But it wasn't his fault Jamison was a prick. He knew better then to bait a werewolf and to do so on the full moon was suicide for most. Especially when using someone that the wolf viewed as a traitor to the pack.

"Teddy?" Lily snapped her fingers in front of his face, smiling when he focused back on her. "You were thinking again, and staring too. I think you scared the grandma over there." Lily nodded to her right and Teddy glanced to his left, fighting a laugh.

Granny was eyeing him wearily, directing her grandchildren out of the door. She shot a scandalized look at Lily, who laughed quietly.

"She totally thought you were taking advantage of a young impressionable school girl."

"If the pink plaid tie fits," Teddy teased, laughing when Lily scoffed.

"Please, it's green plaid, and only with my thigh high leather boots. Which," Lily looked thoughtful.

"No. Just no! You are never wearing something of the sort in public."

Lily smirked. "Try and stop me."

"I will tell Dad."

"Yes, because Daddy's going to ground his baby girl when she finally gets to come home for good."

"I was talking about Draco."

"Oh... well... uh... in that case..." Lily glared at her brother, dropping her spoon in her ice cream to cross her arms.

"Do I want to know?" Harry Potter appeared over their shoulders, watching his youngest and oldest square off.

"I don't know," Teddy grinned at Lily. "Lily, does he want to know?"

"There is nothing for him _to_ know," Lily countered, narrowing her eyes. "Except that you're a prat who needs to learn to write more."

"Sure, I'll send you one every morning Lily, bright and early. I'll make sure it's the first thing on my list."

"I'd appreciate it. Lucky for your precious Queenly, the flight will be short. I'm only two bedrooms over, if you don't remember."

"I'm sure I'll find it, it's the one covered in chalk right?"

Harry watched his kids, and just shook his head. He abandoned them to their bickering, which turned into laughter when he reached the cash register to order his own ice cream. _Such a healthy start to the day._ He needed to stop being around so many Slytherin's if he was going to start thinking in sarcasm.

#

The Potter-Malfoy home looked three stories high, but it was actually six. What people didn't see from the outside was the attic, or the basement or the dungeons a level under the basement. The dungeons had been set up for the House-Elves that worked for them, and in the basement was a large indoor pool and hot tube. The attic had a door that aloud you access to the roof.

The house held all the current Muggle conveniences at Harry's insistence. Enabling the electronics to work around all the Magic had taken a lot of brainstorming on Hermione's behalf. The entire Wizarding world benefited though, when she came up with a solution. Most homes, even pureblood ones, held the modern conveniences of TV's and washers and dryers.

Draco was sure his father was turning in his grave and causing a fit in the afterlife.

The front door of the house banged open and Draco walked out of his office. Standing at the top of the stairs she watched the three Potters trample in. Lily spelled her shoes off while Teddy and Harry kicked them off into the shoe closet. The house elves (something Draco insisted on if Harry got all his Muggle toys) would have to clean the scuff marks off the walls later.

"Theory!" Teddy called as he shoved his duffel bag further up his shoulder. A small wrinkly house elf appeared at Teddy's feet, eyes huge and voice squeaky.

"Young Master Teddy! You're back! We has not heard you were back, Young Master. We would have cleaned your room better, sir."

Teddy laughed, patting Theory on the head. "Don't worry about it, but if you could take my bag upstairs. And open the window. I imagine Queeny wants to come in soon."

"Yes, Young Master." Theory squeaked happily and floated the bag off of Teddy's shoulder. "Welcome home, Young Master. We hopes America was pleasant."

"It was fun, Theory, thanks for asking. I'll make sure to show you and Happy and Quiver my pictures from the last few months."

"We would like that, Young Master." Theory bowed deeply, and disappeared, presumably to do as Teddy had asked.

Lily walked up the stairs, smiling at Draco as she passed him. Her destination was clear when she stepped passed her bedroom, the one nearest the stairs. Her wand was out as she stopped in front of Albus and Scorpius's bedroom door. She muttered a quick spell and walked into her room. Draco heard her sneeze and curse as her door shut.

Walking down the stairs, the blond smiled at Teddy, mentally cringing over the blue mohawk. One would think that the half-werewolf would be over the insanity of youth, but Teddy had happily settled into the rebellious part of being a youth when he was fifteen, and he had yet to fully over come it.

"Draco," Teddy greeted as he quickly hugged the older man. Father and cousin. Sometimes these family ties got sticky, which is why Teddy preferred to not actually think about it. To him, his family was just that, his family. There was no other explanations needed. Unless of course, someone asked. Then Teddy would go into great detail, just to see their eyes cross in confusion.

"Teddy," Draco returned the greeting, still smiling. "Have you eaten yet today?"

"Just the breakfast at the jail and the ice-cream with Lily."

Draco sighed, glaring lightly at Harry. The black haired man shrugged and smiled. He would let the kids get away with murder if they wanted too. As long as he did not have to clean up the bodies.

"Well then, it's nearing lunch, I suppose we can have the house elves arrange for a late brunch. I know Scorpius and Albus' have yet to eat, and all James had was a piece of toast."

The two Potters, one by birth and the other by name, grinned at each other. For all his cold exterior, Draco was a mother hen like the worst of parents.

"Yes, sir," Teddy chimed. His head felt better, but he was sure it was just the high of being home again that was temporarily outweighing his migraine. "I'm going to see James, try and catch up a bit."

"He's in the pool with Hugo. I'm sure they would both enjoy seeing you again." Draco waved him off as he stalked towards Harry.

#

Lily flung her bedroom door open, cursing several times between sneezes. She opened her windows and ducked into the main bathroom to grab a damp cloth. She would magic the walls back in a bit, but Albus had gotten chalk on her diaries, on her books and the picture frames she had scattered around her room. Those she needed to clean herself. Lily pulled her furniture away from her walls and started whipping them down. She could have one of the house elves do it, but Lily was possessive of her belongings.

Lily cleaned off her bookshelf and whipped it all down. Settling on the floor she whipped down every one of her books before placing them back on her shelves. Her stack of diaries starred up at her and Lily carefully dusted them as well. She opened her oldest diary, the one that was falling apart despite the tape holding it together, the one that she had filled when she was a child. She read her name scrawled across the first page in shaky childish printing and closed the book back up, placing it neatly on the bottom shelf of her book case. Her diaries were not in chronological order on the shelf, but she knew what order they went in, without needing to check the dates on the first page. Her most recent one was sitting in her backpack.

She stepped back and dusted her pants off. Her walls were some what clean, so Lily muttered a spell and watched the dust float out her windows. Black walls stared back at her, and Lily glanced around her room for a colour she wanted. Finding it, she said another spell, one her fathers had used several times before, and watched her walls revert back to their original colour.

Pushing her furniture back to their original positions, she thought about redecorating her bedroom, and decided it could wait till after the reunion.

#

Teddy spun around and hurried down another hall. He reached the door that lead to the basement and flung it open. Chlorine wafted dimly through his senses. There was still another set of doors to go through and Teddy was glad he had not been over come with the smell right way. Once his sense of smell had started developing, Harry and Draco would spell the doors and hallways so that he couldn't smell the chlorine. Unfortunately, while the rest of the Potter's and Malfoy's found this useful, the older Teddy got, the stronger his nose got too. So Teddy had learned to adapt and Harry and Draco had charmed the door to the basement as well as the door to the pool.

Teddy jogged down the stairs, glancing behind him to make sure the basement door was closed. Draco was picky about doors being left open. Teddy reached the next door and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "James!" he called out. "Hugo, are you guys down here?" He called through the open door. Teddy ducked under the cave of rocks Draco had designed that lead to the pool.

The actual pool area was brightly lit. The floors were clean tile and the walls were made of the same stone that designed the cave. The pool was unnaturally huge and the hot tub was tucked into a corner by the steam room. There was a full gym on the other side of the room behind glass doors.

Hugo was leaning against the far wall of the pool, arms lightly crossed over his chest. James was no where to be seen until he surfaced from under the water. James grinned up at him underneath a mass of soaked red hair. "Hullo, Teddy, how was America?"

"Fun," Teddy answered. He summoned a pool chair and sat down, rolling up his pants and tossing his socks away from the pool. "I learned a lot while I was there. How has Quidditch been?"

"Oh, it's been awesome, we've only lost one game all season and that was when I had the flu and couldn't play. Henrick needs to practice more if he's going to be my second. We think we have a shot at the World Cup this year. You will be coming to the next game, wont you?"

"Of course," Teddy leaned back in the chair and glanced over James' shoulder to see Hugo floating closer. The over whelming sense of chlorine had him wanting to gag. It covered the normal scents that James had, sweat and Quidditch leather.

"Hugo, glad to be done school?"

"Absolutely," Hugo agreed. He swam underwater for a minute before resurfacing closer to the talking brothers. "Uncle George is already trying to put me to work at his shop."

"I imagine he is. Uncle George likes to use all the recent graduates as test dummies. I know he did with me before I settled into the Auror Academy."

"He did the same to James a few years ago, and Score and Al when they graduated," Hugo grinned lightly. James fought a frown when he glanced over.

"Didn't Score and Al get him back for that?" Teddy asked. Teddy refused to admit his memory was fuzzy, because his brothers would be quick to blame it on old age. Teddy had a mental block when it came to admitting he was almost thirty. Turning twenty-nine, no wife, no kids, still living with his parents. Cringing, Teddy shook the thought away.

He left Vikki the loft, and hadn't bothered to look for another one while he was in recovery. Harry and Draco wouldn't have let him leave anyway. He would spend the next few weeks looking, because while he looked to be in his early twenties (Wizards did age slower then Muggles) he was very aware of his age.

Teddy missed what James and Hugo were arguing about, but he tuned back in to laugh when James splashed Hugo and the red headed Weasley returned the favour.

"Well, Uncle George should know not to mess with the Slytherins," James laughed and ducked the onslaught of water Hugo splashed at him. "He definitely has not tried to recruit Lily."

"Good to know," Teddy cast a shield spell when more water flew out of the pool. "I would hate to see the condition Uncle George would be in by the time he's done with her."

"Very true," James grinned easily. Teddy was one of his favourite people. As far as James could remember, he always had been. Except for when he was thirteen and Teddy was eighteen. James had been extremely angry that Teddy hadn't had to go back to school with him. The fact that Albus and Scorpius would be attending in another year had done nothing to quell James's anger. James was sure there had been a full month where, despite living in the same house, James had not said a single thing to his older brother.

Hugo floated away, lying on his stomach in the water. He turned his head and watched as James and Teddy laughed. He ducted into the shallow end of the pool and climbed up the stairs to wrap his towel around himself.

"What are you doing?"

Took him long enough. Hugo squashed the thought immediately. Just because he hadn't spent any time with James since Easter didn't mean he got to be a snide prat about it.

Hugo turned his head and blinked at James. "Getting out of the pool, Jamie. What does it look like?" He was one of few who were aloud to call James Sirius Potter, Jamie. Teddy was another one.

"You're done swimming already?" James pouted and Hugo felt a flair of satisfaction knowing the red headed Potter's attention was all on him.

"I assumed that, with Teddy back, Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco would be insisting on brunch."

He was not a Slytherin, so he did not smirk when James cringed at the title he used for both Harry and Draco. He really wanted to though.

"Good point, my fathers are definitely big on dragging everyone into the same room for meals. I never really understood why they did it. But, then, they are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, so there was never really any explanation needed. They just did things."

James sunk lower into the pool, watching with dark blue eyes as Hugo used the towel to dry first his arms, and then his chest before moving to rub his legs dry.

"Dad and Draco like to keep things in the family," Teddy spoke up from the other side of the pool. Werewolf hearing was a pretty awesome thing. Hugo watched James's face turn red and scrubbed the towel through his hair. "The family that eats together, and all that," the half-breed finished.

Teddy stood up from the pool chair, a smile on his face. "The chlorine is getting to me, I'll see you guys upstairs. Maybe Lily has some perfume that's even stronger then the chemicals."

Teddy jogged out of the pool room, carefully stepping over a puddle and pulling the door closed behind him. He may have built a resistance to it, but Teddy would be the first to admit that it was a feeble resistance. He would never be able to swim in chlorinated pools, hence the lake in their backyard.

James watched Teddy leave, and heard the door click. "Brunch could be in a while, Hugo," James swam closer, resting his arms on the top of the pool, his head cradled in them.

"Then have fun swimming," Hugo said calmly. He tossed his towel over his shoulder and walked around the edge of the pool towards the doors that lead to the showers. James followed him, still in the pool.

"It wont be as much fun without you."

"Maybe another time."

Scowling, James reached out, one hand secured around Hugo's ankle. Hugo looked down at the hand as if it offended him.

"Don't you dare, James Sirius Potter," Hugo warned, his cheeks pink.

"Why shouldn't I?" James demanded. "I would drop the towel if I were you. You know I don't like to share mine." That was the only warning Hugo received before James's other hand reached out and pulled. Hugo stumbled into the pool, swearing. He sunk for a moment and resurfaced, throwing water in James's face.

"You bleeding prat!" He snarled. His towel hung half in the water, and half out.

"Yes, yes," James agreed. He reached out and pulled Hugo in front of him, spinning them around so the Weasley had his back to the pool wall. "I may be a prat, but I won't let you stroll off in a snit."

He pressed against Hugo, so the younger red head was flush between the rock that made up the frame of the pool, and the hard muscled chest of James Potter. Hugo reached up and wrapped one arm around James's neck, his fingers tangling in the damp red hair.

"Forgive me?" James asked, his mouth only a breathe away from Hugo's.

"For what?" the younger man whispered. He was several inches taller then James, but right now, he felt a foot shorter.

_Whatever I did to make you mad._

James didn't say it, but he did look down at Hugo; a strange feet in itself given the string bean that is Hugo Weasley; and pressed his lips to the other boys.

Hugo clung to the wall of the pool, not sure he would be able to float as he opened his mouth and his tongue met James's. "I wont let you drown," James whispered. One hand was holding into the top of the pool, the other was at an odd angle, pressed into the wall, but his fingers were drawing lines on Hugo's stomach.

_Too late,_ Hugo thought. It was far too late for that.

The intercom buzzer was heard first, and James flew away from Hugo as Harry's voice spoke into the room. "Brunch is going to be ready shortly, boys, so if you want to shower and change, we should be at the table."

"Alright, Dad," James called back. He hoped his father assumed he was out of breathe from swimming.

"Sure, Uncle Harry," Hugo said. His voice was as normal as it ever was. As if they hadn't just been trying to see who could shove their tongue further down the others throat.

The intercom buzzed off and Hugo pulled himself up over the pool edge. James followed his actions and tried his damnedest not to notice the obvious bulge in Hugo's swimming trunks. If he noticed it, then they were for sure going to miss brunch and his fathers were going to find him in a awkward position.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rambles:** I am still looking to have this beta'd, and I will repost the chapters when that happens, until then, mistakes are mine, and enjoy reading! :D

**Chapter Words: **2,700+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Six.**

_Saturday, June 28, 2025._

The kitchen table was full of food when Albus and Scorpius finally made their way down. Both had obviously just come from a shower, as their hair was wet. Both were wearing trousers and button up shirts. The couple grinned at their family and slid into two of the free chairs. James and Hugo had yet to come from downstairs.

"Do we have to wait for them?" Lily demanded as she poked at the eggs on her plate. "James couldn't be on time for something if you poked him in the eye and shoved him in the right direction."

"Wow, baby sister, that's hurtful." Lily's green eyes glanced up at the doorway where a damp James Sirius Potter stood with Hugo Weasley slightly behind him.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Lily smirked.

"Maybe, I suppose." James sat down beside Albus, leaving the chair beside Lily for Hugo.

The two youngest smiled at each other, and Lily moved her milk to the other side of her plate. Hugo laughed and poked her in the side. "That would not stop me if I wanted it, cousin."

"No, but at least I'd have more time to hurt you for trying to get it."

The young adults laughed and Harry and Draco smiled at each other.

Then Scorpius' cell phone went off. The smile left Albus' face instantly, and Scorpius sighed, pulling the black device from his robes. He checked the screen for the caller and worried his bottom lip before flipping the phone open and hitting a button. Then he pressed another button and closed the phone before putting it back in his robes.

Albus smiled down at him, and Scorpius just smiled back. "You're going to get hell for that," Albus reminded him. Scorpius winced, imagining his bosses anger, then he sighed.

"We might as well make it worth it then."

"Absolutely, which means we're going to _Paranoid_ tonight."

"You go to _Paranoid_ every night," Scorpius snarked, not really complaining and Albus grinned at him.

"Maybe, but tonight we're going there to play, not to work." The smile on Al's face was sweetly innocent, and Score didn't believe it for a second. Al was a work-a-holic when it came to his club, Score was sure he was going to find him locked in his office doing paper work.

"Sounds like fun," He replied anyway. He knew how private Al's office was, and the quickest way to get his black haired boyfriend there, without Al even thinking about paper work.

Lily smiled as she watched the silly grins on her brothers' faces. Both Slytherins were experts at being expressionless, or masking everything with superiority, and if Score had of gone into work Al would have spent the day walking around emotionlessly, sneering at everyone. Those that actually knew the couple would have been able to read between the lines and see the sadness that would lurk around Al until Score got back.

Then it would be gone, and he'd be all smiles and laughter, grinning and teasing everyone around him while he spent a Merlin awful amount of time kissing Scorpius.

"_Dysfunction_ is playing tonight, right?" James asked, grinning. The band was always fun to watch, they had so much energy and charisma on stage and off.

"When don't they play?" Hugo asked, not at all rhetoric. Every single time he had gone into _Paranoid_, the band had been playing.

"They don't play on Wednesday's or Mondays. It interrupts Benjamin's classes," Al admitted with a pout. "Or any day they have a gig somewhere else. For some reason, they wont let me book them for a year solid."

"Al, you know they want to get noticed," Lily reminded him.

"Yah, well, we should have a family member in the music business," Albus sulked.

"We do," James reminded them, then glanced at Teddy and fell silent. He wanted to ask Teddy about it, had opened his mouth half a dozen times already to do so. James had no idea why he hadn't vocalized his questions, except that he did not want to risk Teddy leaving again.

"One that I would actually send _Dysfunction _to," Albus scowled at James and leaned back in his chair. "Someone I would trust with their music."

"Guys, enough," stern and Teddy seemed to be meshing more as the day progressed. He caught both sets of eyes and watched the brothers slump in their seats.

"Not really," Albus grumbled, and glanced at Lily when she heaved a purposely dramatic sigh.

"Now is as good a time as any, I suppose." Lily tensed slightly and curled her fingers into the green table clothe. "Operation B.I.H. is cancelled."

"_What_?" The sound of three voices in perfect unison was an interesting thing.

"I just finished the potion Lily," Al snapped. "Of course we're using it."

"You're going to have to use it on someone else," Lily pouted and glared at Teddy. "I'm not happy about it either, but it's not going to change anything."

"I don't _want_ to use that potion on anyone else, Lils! She is the reason I made it."

"Then you're going to have to throw it out." Lily shrugged, trying for nonchalant and only getting an aggravated jerk to her shoulders.

"I don't want to do that either. That is such a waste of ingredients!"

"You can't use it on her," Lily sighed. "Teddy made me promise we wouldn't."

"Dammit," Al cursed and glared at his blue haired brother. "Do you know how long it took me to make that potion? How impossible some of the ingredients were to find?"

Teddy had taken a calming breathe before answering. He did not want to bite anyone's head off, but he could feel the tension inside of himself boiling. "I can only imagine, given your reaction, that it was really hard to find and took a long time to make it."

"And by a long time, you mean six months, right?" Albus snapped and shoved his plate away. As Albus scowled, an interesting thing started to happen. His ears turned blue.

Not a dark blue, but a bright, insanely neon blue. And it spread. From his ears to his cheeks to his face, and down to his neck. Lily snickered and Hugo turned around to hide his face when he laughed.

James raised an eyebrow and shook his head in amusement. Whatever it was, it was affecting Scorpius as well. Raising a dark eyebrow Albus turned to look at his boyfriend, and laughed, looking down at his hands.

"Nice one, Lily," he admitted and leaned back in his chair. His anger was temporarily dispelled.

"I thought so," Lily admitted with a grin.

"I will be getting you back for this, of course," Albus played with his blue fingers and smirked at his sister.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good to know."

"How long does it last?" Scorpius interrupted the back and fourth smoothly and Lily turned to look at him.

"You're not going to try to get rid of it?" Lily was good at the innocence act, but it rarely fooled those in her family.

"I am not foolish enough to assume it would be that easy." Scorpius forced back the shudder as he remembered the last time Al had tried to dispel one of Lily's pranks. They hadn't been able to have sex for three weeks.

"That's a smart thing," Lily nodded before smirking. "Or you could be making it worse."

"I doubt that," Scorpius smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, smirking.

"There is only one way to find out," Albus said and cast a summoning charm. A green envelope floated into his hand. 'Lily' was written across the front in neat calligraphy.

"What is that?' Lily asked with fake disinterest.

"That depends," Albus smirked at her. "How long does the spell last?" He twiddled the envelope between his fingers. Lily's face lacked any outward signs of interest, but her eyes never left the envelope.

"You give me that envelope, and I'll tell you."

"Oh, I don't think so, lovely." Albus opened the envelope, gasping in mock surprise. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"What?" Lily demanded, her tone and expression no longer blank.

Albus tsked and shook his head. "No, I suppose you don't want it bad enough," he sighed, adding a touch of disappointment to his words. "Otherwise, you would just tell us how the spell ends."

"I guess, you can always find someone else to give them to," Scorpius fought a smirk as he rested his chin on his palm. "I know a lot of people who would commit violence to get those."

"There was a brawl in the line up when I bought them," Albus nodded in agreement and Lily whimpered, eyes still following the envelope. Albus pulled out two slim rectangular objects from the envelope. "All it takes is one answer, Lily."

Lily gasped when she recognized the blue ink on both sides of the paper. "Tickets," she was breathless. "To what?"

Albus waved them again so she could see the front of the ticket. "Oh my God." Lily gasped as her eyes read the bold blue ink. "Gimme!" She reached for the tickets and Albus held his hand away.

"The spell, Lily," Albus demanded.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Lily yelped, waving her wand frantically. Albus and Scorpius's skin colour reverted back to normal. "It's over," Lily confirmed. "It's done, it won't come back. GIVE ME THOSE TICKETS!" She was on her feet now, reaching over the table.

"Are we sure the spell is done? No side effects? It's one hundred present over?"

"Yes! Yes, damn you, it's over. It wont come back. I promise." She whimpered slightly and Albus cast a wicked grin at Scorpius.

"Alright, I was just making sure." Albus smiled as he handed the tickets over.

The shriek she emitted was high pitched and girly. Teddy plugged his ears and glared. James and Hugo shared horrified looks. Lily clutched the tickets to her chest, which was rising and falling dramatically.

"Oh my God, Oh sweet Merlin." she studied the tickets again, tears swimming in her eyes. "Thank you, Al, you prat. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Albus laughed and grinned at her. She had been so completely devastated when the tickets sold out before she could buy them. She had tried every Wizard Wireless station that played the band, but she was unable to win any. She had walked around with a cloud over her head for a month and a half, going as far as to rip down all her posters of the band. That only lasted two days before one of their songs came on the wireless radio and she had the band plastered all over her room again.

He could kind of understand the feeling though. The band was awesome, and he and Scorpius adored them as well. Not as much as Lily's obsession... but closer then either would admit to.

"That was rather entertaining," Draco finally spoke. Harry was sitting beside him trying to cover his laughter. Their kids had been going like this since they were actually kids, so both fathers had quickly learn to recognize when they were actually fighting or when they were leading each other on.

It had been borderline when Lily cancelled their Operation, but taken a dive for the positive when Albus and Scorpius turned blue.

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry chocked on a cough and grinned at his children. They grinned back, all of them.

"Are any of you remotely packed for next week?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Unfortunately, it was onto one he knew two-sevenths of his family were not looking forward two. Quite possibly, it was three-sevenths. While Harry doubted Teddy would actually voice any complaint, he was almost positive his oldest son was worried about his control if Victorie should happen to be at the Weasleys.

Harry wouldn't be surprised, because he was sure his children and husband were more then willing to be lacking in their usual tightly reigned control if they caught Vikki alone. Harry could grudgingly admit he was still furious with the long legged blond himself.

"Happy?" Harry called out when he noticed everyone had finally stopped eating. The small house elf appeared at his side instantly wearing a doll sized flower printed dress covered by a white apron.

"Master Harry, sir, what can Happy do for you?"

"The plates, Happy. I'm sure we are done with brunch."

"Yes, sir, if you're sure." Happy snapped her fingers and the plates disappeared, as well as the utensils. Including the spoon that had been hanging out of James's mouth.

"Thank you, Happy," Harry smiled and Happy bowed.

"Happy is happy to serve you, sir."

The house elves had been at Draco's insistence, but Harry was more then man enough to admit that he loved having their help. Draco had argued over Harry paying them, but the black haired man had refused to keep slaves. The pureblood had finally conceded and life had moved on. Now they had half a dozen house elves that kept up the numerous Potter and Malfoy estates as well as the Potter-Malfoy Manor itself.

Scorpius and Albus excused themselves and walked out of the kitchen before apperating. Harry and Draco refused to allow anyone to apperate in the kitchen, especially if they were at the table.

It amused Harry to think about all the rules he had for his kids, that they rarely argued about. Though when they did pick a parental-child fight, they were epic and loud.

Most of the fighting came from James and Lily, being a Gryffindor and the youngest, only female. Albus and Score were quietly manipulative about getting their way, they would sneak around and arrange things to their liking. They could never be sure about Lily, if she would just sneak around and do it herself, or if she would cause a large commotion. They had learned to late that Lily would use the commotions to help her sneak around and do things she wasn't supposed to.

Lily was pulling out her cellphone as she excused herself. Harry had insisted that all the kids got one, once they left for Hogwarts. He didn't want to have to wait for an owl is something happened and they needed to reach their fathers or another sibling.

"Aren't you just going to bring Diane?" Harry asked and Lily laughed slightly, pouting.

"Diane has mostly horrible taste in music. The fact that she hates this band with a fiery passion is the most obvious thing. I was thinking of asking Jayden, to tell the truth. I know he loves them as much as I do."

Harry cringed and looked pleadingly at Draco. He, unfortunately, knew all about his daughter's long time crush on Jayden Parkinson, and if the last name wasn't enough to make him scream, the boys wardrobe was. Pansy Parkinson had gone on to become an inter-world famous clothing designer, and her eighteen year old son refused to have anything to do with her creations.

He wore baggy black jeans, or skin tight (what Harry assumed were) girl jeans and chains. His shirts, usually black, always had some picture and a band name scrawled across them. And he wore eyeliner. Not the little bit that Lily did, but lots, and thick. Usually it was smudged, as if he had worn it all day, even if it was obvious that he had just gotten up.

The only reason Jayden Parkinson was still alive was because Draco would kill him if he hurt his Godson. Harry cursed Pansy for that every time he was reminded of his daughter's crush.

"I'm sure he'll say yes, love," Draco was saying and Harry glared at him. Way to encourage her much.

Lily strolled out of the room and Harry tossed a napkin at Draco. "You should have told her he already had plans that day."

"But I don't know what day the concert is," Draco reminded Harry.

"That hardly matters."

Teddy and James glanced at each other and shuddered. They knew where this would lead to. The same place practically everything lead to with their fathers.

"Let's go," James whispered in Hugo's ear, his breath warm. The younger boy shivered slightly.

Teddy turned and looked at them, wrinkling his nose slightly. He shook his head and turned around, heading for his own bedroom. He had to be imagining the smell. Or maybe he had misplaced it and it had actually been coming from the two older men.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rambles: **Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I'm really glad others are enjoying this as well! :D Also, **warning** this chapter continues the cousincest between James/Hugo and the twincest starts between Lysander/Lorcan. Also, this IS all written(and unbeta'd), I just get really forgetful about updating, so yaaaaaaaaaa... Enjoy! :D

**Chapter Words: **5,600+

**Family Fun**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Seven.**

_Saturday, June 28, 2025._

The two story house was grey in colour with red brick. It had two accessible floors and a basement that only a select handful could enter. There was a balcony that ran along the second floor with easy access from the double glass doors on either side of house. All the windows were painted black, so no light could get in. The front doors were wooden and thick. There was a geometrical sign etched into the wood with the word "_Paranoid_" in the centre.

At the end of the long driveway, a "No Trespassing" sign was stuck in the grass. The sign was mostly ignored except when someone was adding their signature to the colourful collage of names already there.

There was a line up of people from the cement steps to the front gate. The big burly bouncers at the front door were checking ID's as they let people in.

Only faint noise could be heard from the inside, a louder flash of music whenever a door opened.

A thin red head walked up to the front door, on the other side of the line up. Some of the crowd glared at her, and she waved back. The bouncer, a big man with short hair, smiled at her and lifted the red rope, letting her and her brunette friend pass without any questions. There was a quiet grumble in the crowd that the bouncer silenced with a stern look.

Inside the club, the walls and floors were painted black. The geometrical shape was painted all over the floor and walls and ceiling in glow in the dark colours. Music pounded loudly through the house as the DJ switched songs.

In a few hours the members of _Dysfunction _would take the stage and all other music on the first floor would stop. If you did not like the band, or you would rather dance to something else, the second floor was still open for that. But most of the patrons of _Paranoid_ had been clubbing there since the first show and had grown to love the band as much as the owner did.

Speaking of the owner, he was sitting on the bar in the back of the club, his leather clad legs wrapped around the waist of a slim blond in front of him. The blond leaned back slightly, tilting his head to rest against the black haired man's chest and face the red head they were talking to.

Sitting on a bar stool, Fred Weasley pouted into his Pepsi and cast a glare at the stamp on his hand. The only reason he was even allowed in the club was his relation to Al Potter. That was the case with most of the youth who danced in the club.

"Stop whining," Al glared at his younger cousin. Fred Weasley was the pride and joy of his father's life, but even the infamous George Weasley could not understand why his son preferred books to pranks and libraries to parties. Albus did not think he'd ever actually seen Fred talk to a girl on his own.

At fifteen, Al found that atrocious. "The girl over there had been eyeing you since you sat down," he told the youth.

It was not true, but Fred did not need to know that.

Fred snorted and glared at his cousin. He pushed his drink towards the bartender. The only reason he was at the club that night was because his father hadn't wanted to leave him alone for the night and asked Albus to look after him. Al of course had turned around and ordered his security team to watch him like a hawk so he could have his night of no work with Scorpius.

The young brown haired man behind the bar winked at Fred and filled his glass again from a non descriptive bottle, before pouring the Pepsi in. Fred's eyes widened hugely and he turned to gap at Al. Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin, and Fred drained the glass, cringing before he scurried off to the dance floor.

"You know that won't work once he actually tastes alcohol," Al spared the bartender a look as the man smirked.

"Sure, but until then he's going to think Cousin Al is the coolest person to let him drink alcohol And eww, it tastes awful." The dark haired bartender brought the non-descriptive bottle to his lips and drank. "There is nothing more gross then pop and water."

"He'll probably embarrass himself tonight." Score grinned and shook his head. "And blame is on the alcohol." Ah, to be young and stupid again. Well, Score mentally corrected, to be young again. He had never been stupid. Until it involved getting together with Albus. That had been a disaster and a half until they figured it out.

Albus shook his head, laughing. He placed a kiss on Scorpius's neck and his boyfriend grinned up at him. Albus turned his green eyes to the bartender.

"Alex, love, you need to stop doing that. Someone might think you're giving minors alcohol. I could get in trouble. I could loose my club."

Alex snorted, a common gesture given his sophisticated upbringing. "You're Al Potter, the hell someone is going to take _Paranoid _from you. And if they try, most likely the young Wizards and Witches in the world with revolt."

"Too true." Stroking Scorpius's hair, Albus leaned back slightly and kissed Alex's cheek. "Why isn't your adorable ass on stage, Alex?"

"Because it's too busy behind the bar and will be for a few more hours." Alex smirked, and pushed his hair out of his brown eyes as he glanced down the bar. No one appeared to need anything so he turned his attention back to Albus.

"That's a pity," the black haired Potter pouted.

"Will you stop hitting on Alex, Al?" The voice was familiar as Lily's best friend, Diane, approached them.

"Probably not," Albus admitted. "I only don't flirt with Benny out of courtesy for you because he's your brother. Alex is fair game."

"That and you scared him when you threatened to cut off his balls." Scorpius smirked up at Albus and Al scowled down at him.

"Yes," Albus agreed, pouting at Scorpius. "That too, and thanks ever so much for reminding me of that horrifying thought."

"Never a problem Al," Scorpius teased.

The two smile at each other, and at Diane's side, Lily starts cursing seconds before the couple were kissing. Diane turns to the red head, impressed. "Are you clairvoyant?"

"Please, everything about those two ends in snogging or shagging." Lily shuddered delicately and looked forcefully away from her brothers.

"Or shagging _and_ snogging," Albus agreed as he looked up from Scorpius's swollen lips.

"Always a favourite," Scorpius murmured.

The song changed and Al, watching Score out of the corner of his eye, pushed himself off the bar, so that he was pressed flush against Score's back, and stepped around his boyfriend to lead them to the dance floor. Both young men waved carelessly before they lost themselves in the crowd.

"Is your whole family here tonight?" Alex asked Lily as he poured the two girls drinks.

"Mostly," Lily admitted. "Though Teddy's still cranky from the full moon so he opted to stay away. He'll come watch you guys play next time, he promised."

"Good to know," Alex smiled.

#

It wasn't unusual for there to be minors in the club. Al had an agreement with the Ministry that aloud a select few minors to come in and dance. The rule was they had to be fifteen and older, and they were not allowed to drink. Since the crowd could get rowdy, Al had hired a security team on top of the bouncers, to keep an eye on his family and friends. They were to ensure that there was no underage drinking, since some of the bartenders didn't care for the rules. Al had fired a good number of people after finding his sister and Diane stumbling drunk. The only two exceptions to that rule, were Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

That was mainly because the blond twins, while being in Ravenclaw like their mother, were manipulative enough to be in Slytherin. They looked out for each other first and for most, their friends after that, and the rest of the world only if they are feeling generous.

Lorcan slid up to Lysander, pressing a glass into his hand. Lorcan glanced at Lysander over the rim of his Muggle sunglasses, and caught his twin's smile.

The general world would find it narcissistic, but there was no one more attractive then Lysander. Not as far as Lorcan was concerned. Though he could vaguely remember Albus Severus saying something similar about Scorpius Malfoy, so it might be a matter of opinion. Lorcan still found it true.

Lysander smiled over the rim of his glass, a teasing grin that went straight to Lorcan's groin. He hated (loved) when Lysander smiled like that in public (and private).

"I want to dance," Lysander said.

Lorcan raised an eyebrow and waved his hand at the withering bodies in a 'be my guest' fashion. Lysander pouted, tongue flicking out to touch his top lip.

'Foul play,' Lorcan wanted to say, but he didn't. Lysander smirked anyway, knowingly.

"I wanted to dance with you, Lorcan." He traced his finger over the rim of his cup before sucking the digit into his mouth.

"Lysander," Lorcan hissed, glancing around the club. Besides for the random glances, no one was paying them attention. That would change the moment Lorcan jumped over the table and tackled Lysander to the ground. So Lorcan stayed rooted in his seat, and shook his head slightly. Lysander's smirk only deepened, as if he knew exactly what his twin was thinking. He probably did too.

Lysander grinned and drained his drink. "In that case" he all but purred, voice throaty and an echo of his cat-in-cream tone after sex. "You don't mind if I dance, do you?"

In public? Hell yes. Lysander danced like he was having sex. Lysander was already on the dance floor before Lorcan could argue.

The crowd parted, as it usually did for the striking pair. Lysander turned his head and smirked at his brother, one eyebrow arched in a suggestive manner. Lorcan stifled the urge to join his brother. It wouldn't be that unusual, after all, they had danced together at _Paranoid _before. It was Al's club after all, and Al wouldn't knowledgeably nor willingly allow anything to happen to them while they were there.

But Lorcan recognized a lot of the patrons, and he knew which of them had just graduated, and which still had siblings in Hogwarts. In Lorcan and Lysanders' year. Despite Al's influence, what happened at _Paranoid_ did not always' stay there. Lorcan was not willing to risk Lysander getting hurt, just because some prat didn't like the thought of the twins dancing together. They certainly wouldn't like knowing what the twins got up to when no one else was around either, because it would make the dancing look like a minor infraction.

He had lost sight of Lysander; somehow during his thoughts his brother had strayed from his line of sight. Concern began churning his stomach. There were so many people in the club, and a lot of them wanted Lysander in one way or another.

"I can feel the tension coming off you." The sweetly familiar voice purred in his ear as arms wrapped around his shoulders and dangled down his chest. Lorcan turned his head to the left and met a pair of eyes identical to his own. "Not everyone's out to hurt people, Lor." Lysander's voice was sure. "And Albus Severus won't allow it in here."

_There was always after_. He didn't need to say it, because his brother had already heard it. "We can take care of ourselves. Just like we have before."

Lorcan's hands reached up and held onto his brother's forearms, before he stood up. What had happened once, Lorcan knew, could happen again. But Lysander was right, and they would be better prepared. Lorcan let himself be drawn into the massive crowed and tried to convince himself to relax as Lysander wrapped his body around Lorcan's and led them in a dance they both knew.

#

Lily swooped through the tables, vanishing glasses to the kitchen as she went. She had been forced to come and enjoy the band, which she would, but until then, she would do what she could to make the vein in Al's head stop throbbing. He and Scorpius had come for a night of relaxation, but Lily had first hand experience that whenever Albus arrived at the club on his night off, his assistant manager failed to live of to his job. Lily knew it was a combination of thinking he didn't have to (with Al here the owner was bound to do it) and pure laziness. She had snuck into the basement office earlier that night and found the stack of unfilled paperwork that Brian Whyte was suppose to have filled the week before. She knew this because she had been there when Al first opened the club, she had helped him with scheduling and contracts. She probably knew more about the club then Whyte did, given his amazing ability to not do his job.

Lily flashed a glare at a petite waitress when she scurried after Lily, muttering cleaning spells. "Sorry, Miss Potter, we got really busy."

"It's not my job on the line," Lily reminded her and the waitress blanched and fled away from Lily.

"That was mean," a voice laughed behind her. Lily forced the blush away, and turned with a polite smile. Jayden Parkinson was everything a pureblood shouldn't be, and he had had Lily Potter's adoration from the day he walked into Potions class when they were fourteen and told Professor Hemmingway where to shove his theory on Wolfsbane. While wearing eyeliner, with black fingernails.

Aunt Pansy had sent a descriptive letter of the pain he would feel if he failed to apologize to Hemmingway, and Jayden had thrown it into their common room fire before going back to his homework. Aunt Pansy never did torture him like she had promised. Though Lily had seen him that winter break in an outfit she knew Pansy Parkinson had created.

"It was truth though. You would think, with Al in the club, they would be prone to _actually do their jobs_." Fury burned through Lily quickly, and just as quickly it vanished. Jayden was laughing at her. "What?" she demanded but Jayden refused to say anything, he just laughed some more. "Dammit Jayden!" She smacked at his arm, but he had turned in time that her palm landed firmly on his chest.

"_Jayden Parkinson!_" Two male voices snapped over the change of the song, and Jayden burst into laughter as James Sirius and Albus Severus turned their attention to him.

"Hands off-"

"-My sister-"

"-Right now." The Potter brothers finished, arms crossed over their chests. Scorpius was rolling his eyes behind Albus, but he too was giving Jayden a glare.

"What if she had her hands on me?" Jayden teased. It had to be genes he had inherited from his mother showing themselves, but Jayden rarely found anything more fun then baiting a Potter.

"Would never happen," James decreed. Denial was deep in that one. Jayden and his mother had decided it was a combination of the Potter-Weasley genes on top of the bull headedness that made him a perfect Gryffindor.

"That's hurtful," Jayden said. "And false, see, since her hand is still on me." Lily glanced down at the object in question, glaring at it as if it offended her sensibilities. She retracted the disobedient hand, and kept it at her side.

"Be nice, boys," Lily scolded playfully. "We're in public, remember?"

"Right," Jayden said. Then he smirked insufferably at James before turning to Lily. "Since we are supposed to be on our best behaviour in public, it would be remiss if I didn't ask for a dance."

"Of course," Lily placed her hand on his held out arm. She didn't let her hand shake, but it took all her effort to stop it. "Manners dictate that I accept."

"Manners dictate no such thing," James argued, glaring bright blue eyes at Jayden.

Jayden's blue eyes laughed at James as he escorted Lily to the dance floor. "You need a refresher course Potter," he said, looking over his shoulder. James sputtered a response, but Lily turned her head to glare at him until he fell silent.

When they were far enough in the mesh of dancing people Lily looked up at her partner through narrowed green eyes. "If your hands end up any where near my arse, I will personally cut off your fingers."

Jayden grinned down at her, and Lily felt her heart speed up as he laughed. He was teasing her, but he was always teasing her. Lily was so used to being teased, being the youngest of five children, and the only female too, she rarely let it bother her.

"So, are you being tortured with the Weasley Reunion next week?" Jayden asked.

"Though I hardly consider it torture?" Lily remarked. "Yes, I am going."

"Hmm, Mother thought Uncle Draco would have changed Harry's mind this year."

"Nope," Lily smirked. "Dad still caved."

"Pity, it looks like Mother owes me 20 galleons."

Lily's mouth fell open and she shoved at Jayden's chest. "Don't you and your mother be betting on my family!" She scolded and Jayden laughed again. The DJ's music quieted making it easier to talk. The spells around the tables and bars weren't on the dance floor. It was hard to set up reverse silencing spells without a focal point for them.

Jayden looked towards the bar, where James Sirius Potter was lurking, watching them carefully. Hugo Weasley was at his side, as usual despite the age difference between them. Jayden gave him a cocky grin that he knew the Potter male saw before turning back to Lily. The Potter males seemed to bring out the worst of him.

"So, Mother acquired tickets to _Psyche_ for next month" Jayden's hand pressed into her back as the young man spoke. "And I know how much you like them, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

Lily opened her mouth, then glanced to where Al was dancing with Score, before closing her mouth and sighing.

"Lil?" Jayden asked as the red head pouted.

"Al got me tickets to _Psyche_ for graduation," she admitted. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me. Diane really doesn't like them."

"I see," Jay said, his voice was flat with neither disappointment nor enthusiasm.

"Yah." Lily echoed just as flatly.

"Well, I'm right near the band... if..." Jayden looked away from her quickly, before looking back down at her.

"If I want to sell mine?" Lily guessed, gnawing on her lip thoughtfully.

"Well, yes," Jayden admitted. "But they were a present, so it's understandable if you're rather find someone else to go with."

"A graduation present that Albus passed off as a prank bargain." Lily murmured, not really hearing what Jayden said. Or if she did, she ignored it out of hand. After all, she was not turning down the only chance she's had in forever to actually spend time with Jayden without her brothers hovering.

"Hence..." Jayden caught on, forgetting his offer to find someone else. Lily narrowed her eyes as she looked through him, deep in thought.

"I should feel no pain when I make an amazing prophet off of them," She concluded with a smirk.

"Only if you want to go with me, that is," Jayden reached out and twirled a strand of Lily's smooth red hair around his finger.

Lily glanced up at him and smiled. "I don't think I know anyone who would appreciate a _Psyche_ concert on the same level as we would." That was as good as a agreement Jayden knew he would get. So he smiled and loosened his hold on her.

#

James swallowed the remains of his drink and set it back on the bar as Alex pushed another into his hands.

"No killing people in _Paranoid_, James. Your brothers and fathers won't appreciate it," Alex reminded him.

"He has his hands on my sister," James argued. "He deserves to die. Slowly and painfully."

"Heaven forbid you ever have a daughter. Lil's an adult, James. Boys are aloud to find her attractive. And didn't I just have this conversation with Ben about Diane?" Alex shook his head and went to serve another customer.

"Jamie," Hugo teased as he walked up to the red haired Potter male. "Stop glaring daggers at Jayden. He and Lils are just friends." Hugo did not really believe that, but it was probably all that stopped James from storming over towards them when Jayden looked their way.

"Well, he doesn't have to hold her so close," James argued and Hugo rolled his eyes. He pulled on James's arm and lead the arguing Potter around the room and into the hallway that ducked into Al's office.

Hugo flipped on the light and pushed James into the office, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Hugo, what the hell?" James demanded.

Hugo shrugged. He reached out and pushed James against the door, hands undoing the stunned Seekers trousers. "It's kind of hot when you're over protective," he admitted, hand fastened around Jame's cock.

"Granted," he said, almost as an after thought as he stroked lightly. "It's also really obnoxious, so you should stop that before Lily beats you up."

James's moan broke off in a sharp gasp. "Crap, we're at the club!" he pushed at Hugo's shoulders but his lanky cousin withstood the Quidditch conditioned strength.

"You didn't have a problem with that the first time," Hugo reminded him. His voice was even as he leaned forward and licked James' lower lip.

"That was... we were... it's..." James sputtered and Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up James and let me suck your cock."

James's mouth slammed shut, because really, how could he argue with that? Hugo had definitely learned a lot since that first time.

"Oh, Merlin, Hugo!"

#

Diane's brother was on stage, teasing the crowd with the bands sound check when Lily stepped up to the bar for a drink. Alex handed her a soda and laughed at the disgusted look on her face.

"I'm off shift, you want alcohol, talk to a bartender." He jumped on the bar and strapped his guitar around himself. He let a note rift through the room and the crowd screamed, parting so Alex could run at the stage.

Ben laughed, ducking behind their bassist as the drummer started up a rhythm and Alex threw himself onto centre stage.

"Well," he breathed, his voice amplified by the microphone. "That was fun, we should do it again someday."

"Maybe we have have you propel down from the roof?" Ben stepped around him and snapped the microphone up, twisting the cord around his hand. "I'm sure Al can figure something out."

"Only if he's naked!" Albus Severus called out from the crowd, inciting a couple of wolf whistles and loud cheers.

"So," Ben asked. "Who else wants to hear Naked?" Alex started up the rhythm flawlessly. "Feel free to drown out Albus'."

Lily laughed as the crowd screamed their encouragement. Al and Score were dancing in the middle of the group, wrapped around each other happily. The twins were closer to their table, using the spells around the table to communicate. Jayden was at the other end of the bar, and Lily couldn't see James or Hugo from her spot.

"I saw what you did there," Diane teased from beside her. Lily's friend laughed as Lily's face turned to match her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she argued, knowing it was a lie.

"I call bullshit," Diane laughed at her. "You have known Jayden Parkinson since you were born almost, and the two of you have never ever danced together. At any school party or official dance, or even our graduation and you were the Slytherin Prefects! You were _obligated _to dance with each other."

"The music was terrible," Lily argued weekly, knowing her friend was right. When Jayden had teasingly refused to dance with her (her brothers and fathers were there after all) Lily felt for sure that it was time to get over her crush, finally. Then after the party, the pureblood showed up at her dorm room with upside down tulips and an apology. He really didn't want to die before leaving Hogwarts and her brothers were crazy. Lily's had accepted both and told him she was telling Pansy that he had raided her garden.

She still had the flowers in her bedroom.

"It was symphony music," Diane defended halfheartedly. It had sucked till _Dysfunction_ took over. It was good to have a brother in a kick awesome band.

She might be biased. Whatever.

"Exactly," Lily pointed out, trying to drop the subject.

#

James gasped sharply, one hand trying to cling to the wall while the other got lost in Hugo's crazy red hair. The Weasley only looked up to smirk before he once more wrapped his lips securely around James's cock. He knew where to lick, and when to suck to have James a quivering mess and he put every ounce of his considerable practice to the test.

"Oh, Merlin, oh God, Hugo, fuck." James's voice was barely more then a whisper, rough and heady with tension and the need to come.

Hugo licked the underside of James's cock before pulling away and leaning back on his heals to grin up at James. James was flushed and breathless, and staring at Hugo with a little bit of confusion mixed in with the lust. Hugo relished in the lustful look and ignored the deeper emotion, the one that neither of them were aloud to talk about. He undid his shirt slowly and tossed it onto Albus' desk.

Hugo stood up smoothly letting one hand splay on the inside of James' thigh, just a hairs breath away from his cock, as the other undid the buttons on James'S shirt. His fingers lingered on the skin each button revealed. Circling and drawing designs on the available skin before opening another button and doing the same thing.

James's hand that had been tangled in Hugo's hair was resting at the base of his neck, and as Hugo played with the last of James's buttons, James pulled him forward and kissed him. A slow kiss, their mouths patient, as if they had all the time in the world to get onto other things and all they needed was to make out for a while. Then Hugo was picking up the hand that James was using to hold himself up and placed it on top of Hugo's trousers, urging him to unbuckle them.

And Hugo was pushing James up against the wall, quickening the lazy kiss and James could taste his own precum on Hugo's mouth, a taste not so unfamiliar to him, as Hugo urged their tongues back into James's mouth. Hugo was pushing away James's shirt, pulling it down James's arms before finally having to remove James's hands from Hugo to get the shirt off. When it was tossed over by Hugo's James's one hand went to unbuckle Hugo's trousers, pushing them down and out of the way. His thumb flicked over the tip of Hugo's hard cock.

"Commando," James grinned into the kiss. "You were just waiting to get me alone, weren't you?"

"Always," Hugo said. Then his entire body paused for half a second before rebooting.

James blinked up at him, not liking the thoughtful look in Hugo's eyes. It wasn't supposed to be there until after they shagged and James was doing everything he could to erase the proof that they had been there.

Not liking the look in Hugo's eyes, nor the sudden thoughts it put in James's mind, he concentrated on kissing the taller red head, pinching his arse playfully. Then he spun them around and pushed Hugo up against the wall, wordlessly summoning his trousers. Since the thing with Hugo had started, James had finally taken to carrying condoms with him. His Aunt Hermione would be – James forgot that train of thought very quickly as he focused on Hugo and what he knew drove the younger red head insane. James licked the back of Hugo's ear, and felt his cousin convulse under him.

"Merlin, James, please," Hugo plead and James carefully prepped him, one lubed finger at a time. He always tried to be careful about it because the last thing he wanted to ever do was hurt Hugo.

"More, God, please," Hugo gasped. James nuzzled the back of his neck as he ripped open the foil package.

"Soon, soon," he mouthed, leaving wet lines over Hugo's neck.

It was slow at first, always slow before James was sure he wouldn't hurt Hugo, then Hugo was pushing back against him and James picked up his pace, matching Hugo's thrusts.

#

Lysander had his hand up inside Lorcan's shirt, wrapped around his back while the other knotted its fingers around Lorcan's trouser belt loops. Lorcan, normally as stiff as a Slytherin was rumoured to be, was leaning into his twin, his arms moving to various placed along Lysander's body. Never did they touch anywhere inappropriate, but anyone walking by had to stop and drool a little bit over the fluency that the blond twins moved against each other.

A waitress walked by with a tray of drinks and Lorcan stole one off the tray, sniffing it before pressing the glass to his brothers lips. Lysander was getting thirsty, Lorcan knew. Lysander grinned in appreciation and tilted his neck back to swallow the drink. He looked over at his brother through lidded eyes, smirking. "Tasty," he drawled, voice low and slow.

"Hmm, I would imagine," Lorcan agreed, humming in the back of his throat as he leaned in further and nuzzled Lysander's neck.

"Oh, Merlin," Lysander moaned, and the inch that had been between their pelvises was gone. Lysander was pressed so completely against Lorcan that to pry the twins apart you would need a crowbar. Lorcan tilted the drink into his own mouth, desperate for something to keep him from kissing Lysander. His brother didn't seem to like that idea, as he licked his lips and looked into the shadowed corners.

"We wont make it to Whyte's office," Lysander said and Lorcan detached himself, biting back the whine at the loss of full body contact. Taking his brother's hand, and making sure that was the only part of them touching, he lead them towards the corner of the room.

The band switched to playing Dirty and as Ben and Alex sung the nasty, sexy lyrics Lorcan pushed Lysander into the corner and initiated the kiss.

Scorpius laughed softly as he watched the twins leave the dance floor and looked up at Albus with a knowing grin. "They do have a good idea."

"Sure they do," Albus agreed. He pulled out his wand and muttered a privacy spell at the twins, making sure no one would pay them any mind.

Albus looked back to the blond in front of him and reached out to draw his head into a lingering kiss. "I love you," he said. "I'm glad you didn't go to work tonight."

Scorpius sighed, and moved against Albus easily, content to just stay in the black haired man's arms. "I've missed you too."

#

James muttered a cleaning spell when he pulled away from Hugo, vanishing the condom and reaching for their clothes, glancing at the lock on the door as he did so.

James was buttoning up his shirt when Hugo reached for him, already fully dressed. He was always the first dressed. He leaned down and kissed James and James froze, looking up at Hugo, startled.

"Hugo? What's wrong?" James asked as he finished the last button on his shirt.

Hugo looked up at him and sighed. "I love you, James."

"Shit, Hugo!" James's blue eyes flashed around the room, confirming that they were alone. And Hugo only nodded when he saw it. "You can't say stuff like that!"

"No, I suppose I can't," he mused quietly. Then he straightened his shoulders and stared dead ahead, just over James' shoulder. "I love you, James, but I'm not going to sleep with you again."

"What?" James asked softly, as if his voice wouldn't go any higher then a whisper. He reached out to touch Hugo's arm. "Hugo, what's this about?"

"I love you," Hugo said again and James felt a little warm everywhere, because holy shit he meant it. He said it, and he meant it, and James couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was so struck on the confession that he almost missed the explanation for why Hugo was breaking up with him.

Oh, fuck.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rambles:** Thank you for the reviews! :D I had to reupload the last chapter, since I noticed a mistake with 'Diane's' name, can't believe I missed that the first(or tenth) time around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Words: **3,100+

**Family Fun**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Eight**

_Sunday, June 29, 2025._

It was after closing already, and the club was empty of dancers and party goers. The absolute lack of noise was always so startling when Albus was locking up, that he had taken to turning on the Wizard Wireless until he was done. Albus was locking doors on the second floor, making sure it was completely empty. Security had done that already, but Al always triple checked. He loved his club and didn't want anything to happen to it. Security had left after the crowd outside dispensed, and Whyte fled right after them, leaving everything to Al for the night. He was going to have to have a talk with his club manager about that.

But the thought was a vague one as Al secured the door to the upstairs and moved into the main club area. Everything there was locked as well, the bar was neat and the kitchen cleaned up. Albus turned off the wireless and locked that room down, waving on the hallway lights as he pushed open his office. No one was supposed to go in there, and while it didn't stop people, it looked like it had not been violated that night. Albus turned off the light he did not remember turning on, and locked the door quickly. Scorpius was leaning against the furthest wall, smiling at him easily.

"The basement is all cleared and locked. No experiments hidden down there this time," he reported with a smirk and Al grinned back.

"Good, lets get out of here then," he said as he pushed open the door to Whyte's office. "It's late - Lily? what the heck?"

The red headed girl looked up from the desk, sliding her glasses off her nose. "Nothing, I was just doing some paper work."

"Why are you doing paper work in my club? That's Whyte's job, most of why I even pay him."

"Well, someone needed to, because it looks like it hasn't been done since Easter." Lily shuffled pieces of paper carefully, closing folders as she turned to put them in the file cabinet.

Lily sighed and grinned at her brother's as she pushed them out the door and locked it behind her. "There are still a few more things that need to be gone over, but it shouldn't take much time after they're brought up from the basement."

Albus continued to frown after his sister as she peaked into the bathrooms in the main hall to check that they were empty.

"I'm going to apparate home now, see if James is still up, I didn't even see him leave," Lily confessed.

"Hmm," Albus spoke. "Neither did I. I don't think he said good bye at all."

"Last time I saw him was when Lily and Jayden were dancing." Scorpius admitted and only blinked at the glare Lily gave him.

"Right!" Albus spoke up, turning to look at Lily. "What was that about? You never dance with Jayden! Actually, you never dance with guys period."

"I wonder why," Lily grumbled, glaring at Albus and Scorpius. "I have four over bearing older brothers, no one wants to take that chance."

"So what was with the sudden change?" Al demanded. "I saw you dancing with that Ravenclaw bloke."

"Oh, I don't know," Lily hissed. "Maybe they figured that now that I'm all grown up, my big brothers wont be so annoying."

"No," Albus and Scorpius said at once, looking at each other. "That's not going to happen."

"ARG!" Lily shrieked and flung her hands up in the air. Then she turned around and stomped out of the club, apparating home before either Albus or Score said anything else.

Al grumbled under his breath about female hormones as he punched in his security code, setting the alarm and the wards on the building. Then he took Scorpius's hand and apparated them to their front porch, by passing the wards and gates. There was no noise inside except for the rhythmic steps going across the floor. Al guessed it was Teddy, since their fathers would not have waited up, and Lily hand stormed off in a tiff.

Albus opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone, and pulled Score in behind him. Score locked the door as Teddy turned around and paced back towards them, blinking when he looked up.

"Oh, wow, it's that late already?" He asked, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "Huh, oops."

"Yah," Albus said. "What is it, Ted? Is it the full moon that's keeping you awake?"

"No, it's nothing like that Al, don't worry. I just... I saw James when he came home... and... nothing, it's ridiculous."

"What is it? James just took off without saying good bye to any of us." Scorpius asked as he hung his coat in the coat closet, before doing the same with Al's.

"I'm not sure, really, I think that's why I'm still up. He seemed... he almost seemed upset... I haven't seen him like that since... since." Teddy shook his head, whipping away unwanted memories before shrugging. "I don't know, maybe I'm just looking for something to make a big deal out of so I don't have to think about the reunion."

"Maybe," Al sounded doubtful as he said it. It wasn't in Teddy to turn things into a big deal. "But I'm going to check on him anyway."

Al and Score said good night to Teddy and hurried up the stairs. Score to their room, and Al to knock on James' door. "Go 'way," James said, but it lacked none of his normal attitude, so Albus opened the door and blinked a couple times to let his eyes adapt to the dark.

James was sitting on his bed, his blanket around his shoulders and his knees pressed against his chest. His cheek was pressed into his knee as he stared at the family picture on his night stand. Albus doubted he was actually seeing the picture itself.

"James?" Albus asked again and James didn't move to acknowledge him.

"Go 'way," he said again and Al stepped closer to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"James, I'm not going to ask if you're okay," Albus informed his brother. James snorted and stared harder at the picture. "I am just going to assume something is really really wrong."

"Of course you are," James grumbled. He pulled the side of his blanket up further, closing his eyes tightly before looking back at the picture.

"And since, something is wrong, it's my sworn duty as your younger brother to find out what it is." James snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention on Al finally. His blue eyes were defensive, and hard and Al opened his mouth in concern but stopped himself from saying anything.

"Good luck with that," James snarked. "Let me know if you find something out."

"I will," Albus agreed. James didn't like people seeing him in pain. He did not like admitting that he wasn't always perfectly happy, even to his family.

James snorted, looking back down at the picture. "Sure Al, tell yourself that so you don't feel so bad when you can't figure it out."

"You're being purposely churlish," Al commented, leaning back on his elbows but never taking his eyes off his brother. He doubted he could actually help James any, but he could try. "My natural guess would be that you just broke up with someone, but seeing as you haven't had a girlfriend in just over a year, I know that can't be it."

Al blinked up at his brother, smiling wickedly. "Unless of course, you've been dating someone on the sly and they finally got sick of being a dirty little secret."

"Fuck you," James snarled, flinging himself up and reaching for the front of Al's shirt. "Not all of us are lucky to have the perfect relationship with our _brother_."

Albus pushed him away with more force then he intended, green eyes furious. "Not that it's any of your business," he snapped. They had dealt with this hadn't they? Albus was sure it had been dealt with when their father's accepted their relationship. "But even if Score and I had been raised together from birth I don't think that would have stopped be from falling in love with him."

James just stared at Albus from where he'd landed on the bed, licking his lips before finally looking away. Al raised an eyebrow and muttered a quiet "huh" because he'd had no idea James was actually seeing someone. "Whoever it is that has you all twisted up inside. I'd deal with it, because love isn't something you want to push away."

"You're very romantic for a Slytherin," James grumbled and it was as much as an apology either brother knew would happen.

"I'm also a Potter," Albus reminded James. "One whose seen more love in his life then a lot of people."

Al stood up and walked to the bedroom door. "Night James, I hope whatever it is works out for you. Lily does not like seeing you sad. You're not as fun to pick on then." James said nothing as Al closed the door behind him.

The younger Potter blinked tiredly and walked back to his own room. Scorpius was all ready curled up on their bed, sleeping, so Albus stripped out of his clothes and curled up around Score. Score murmured in his sleep, relaxing against Al. Al kissed his bare chest softly, marvelling in the fact that he still had Score, and let himself fall asleep.

#

Morning came really, to early really, since neither Harry nor Draco slept fully with the kids out of the house. Despite being tired they were both up and ready for work half an hour before they had to apparate to the department. Draco did up the buckles on his work boots, thinking that he really needed to get them to a shoeshine and quickly. They were starting to look worn, and it was hardly acceptable, when there came a knock on the front door.

Draco glanced at Harry, who shook his head, not sure who it could be. All the kids were still asleep, and no one, besides Hugo, ever came over this early. Harry adjusted his coat and apparated to the front door, Draco heard the fluent curse that went up right before he opened it. Curious, Draco apparated down to him, and wanted to swear himself.

Of course, he thought a tad bitterly. They had just gotten Teddy back, so why wouldn't Vikki arrive and mess that up.

"Victorie," Harry was saying. "Everyone is still asleep, and Draco and I were just getting ready to leave for work, isn't there another time you could come over?"

The blond part veela smiled delicately, twirling the Chinese parasol she had protecting her hair from the morning sun.

"Really, Uncle Harry," she teased. "I think now is the perfect time, how about I just go wake up Teddy so we can talk."

Harry stood in the doorway, blocking her way in and the blond's smile faltered. "I don't think that's a good idea, Vikki. Not right now."

"Uncle Harry," Vikki said calmly. "I just want to clear the air, that way there are no awkward scenes at the reunion next week."

Harry worried his bottom lip and glances over at Draco. The blond Auror nodded his head just a fraction and Harry stepped back from the door. "I'll go get Teddy," He said, "Draco will take you to the kitchen."

"Thank you, Uncle." Vikki smiled and followed Draco into the kitchen.

Harry watched them leave, wondering if he should be worried about Vikki landing herself in a horrifying accident that Draco wouldn't be able to help her out of. Then he remembered that angry part of him that didn't care and went to wake Teddy.

He knocked on Al and Score's door, as well as Lily's and James's before waking up Teddy. His oldest son blinked at him, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and straightening his pink mohak between his fingers. "What is it, Dad?" He asked and Harry sighed. Al and Score's bedroom door opened then, both young men were half dressed and looked half dead from lack of sleep.

Teddy blinked again, then straightened, sniffing the air. "Vikki," he said and Lily's door flung open.

"What is that horrid bitch doing here?" She demanded.

"Your language Lily!" Harry scolded but his daughter just glared defiantly at him. Harry sighed and turned back to Teddy. "She said she wants to clean the air, so there is no problems for the reunion."

"Bullshit!" Lily snapped. "She wants to make sure Teddy's in one piece so she can stop feeling guilty." Vikki did not deserve to feel guiltless. She never would either, if Lily had any say it in. Lily would make sure she had some say in it, one way or another.

"Doesn't that come down to the same thing?" Harry asked, rubbing at his face. Today was going to be a long day, he could feel it.

"Hardly," Lily growled.

"Lils," Teddy said, "Get dressed and come downstairs."

"And be nice," Harry added.

"I don't think I know how," Lily admitted. "Not to Victorie Weasley."

The three bedroom doors closed again and Harry walked to the fireplace in his room to fire call Kingsley Shacklebolt, letting him know that both he and Draco were going to be late.

The Minister glared up at him from the fireplace. "The two of you could find more acceptable times to shag, you do know this right?"

"At least we aren't shagging at work," Harry quipped back and Kingsley shuddered violently.

"Thank Merlin for that at least," he said before vanishing.

When Harry walked back into the hallway, his kids, minus James were waiting for him. Lily banged on James's door, telling him to get his arse up. The other red head snarled something vulgar and Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's almost like he broke up with Hugo," she said loud enough for James to hear through the door.

Al turned and looked at her, stunned realization crossing his face as his mouth fell open. Then he closed his mouth, and glanced back at the door.

_Well, shit_, he thought. He hadn't thought James had been dating anyone. The only person he was ever really with was Hugo. But if it was Hugo he was dating, no wonder none of them knew.

Scorpius glanced at him, and Al shook his head, following their family down the stairs and into the kitchen. There would be time to discuss that turn of events later, right now was about Teddy.

"Well, if it isn't the veela come grace us with her presence." Lily said sickeningly sweet.

"There is no need your your histrionics," Vikki said, sipping her tea.

"Do you even know how to use that word properly?" Lily demanded. "Of did you just hear it some where and decided to use it in an effort to sound smart? Because you failed."

Vikki ignored the question as she smiled at Teddy. Teddy froze on the spot, his siblings surrounding him. He had loved her so much, and instead of talking to him, she'd warped the minds of every male in the bar room and let them believe he was a threat.

Lily reached for his hand, squeezing his tightly. She stretched up and whispered in his ear. "Lets get this over with, so the nincompoop can leave and we can all go back to bed." Teddy shot her a bemused look at her choice of words and Lily shrugged. "Dad said to check my language."

"You may as well sit," Vikki said, folding her hands in front of her on the table. Teddy moved before his siblings would speak, claiming the seat across from her. Lily offered the blond a fierce glare, then sat beside Teddy while Harry ordered breakfast for his children.

"I'm glad to see you are in one piece," Vikki said solemnly. There was honesty in her voice, and Lily ground her teeth and glared. She would have said something, but Teddy's hand squeezed her's tightly, warning her against it.

"Yes, I still heal quickly, thankfully. It takes a lot more then a bar full of half crazed Wizards to take me down. Other wise I wouldn't be half as good an Auror as I should be."

"I am sorry, Teddy," she said. "I would like to think you can forgive me. That you have forgiven me."

Albus scoffed loudly, and Vikki shot him a venomous glare. It was Teddy's sharp look and Draco's non-discreet cough that stopped Al though.

"That is a lot to ask, Vikki, and it's far too soon to even be asking it." Teddy flexed his fingers on the table, Lily was stabbing her heal into his foot and scowling at him.

"I understand, of course I do. It _is_ good to see you though, Teddy. I do hope you enjoy the reunion. We are going to be there for a few days, at least." Vikki stood up, and placed her hands on Teddy's. "I've missed you," she said, looking him in the eye.

Teddy snatched his hands back to his side, but did not look away from her gaze. "You'll get over that." They had only spent their entire lives together, Teddy thought sarcastically, it couldn't be that hard to get over.

"Maybe," she sounded doubtful. "Well, I just came to... say sorry, before the reunion. I have some errands to run. I'll see you, and I'll see myself out."

She nodded at the collected family, her eyes lingering on Teddy, before walking out.

"Can we just stuff her up the fire chute and be done with her?" Lily growled under her breath and the laughter followed Vikki as Draco purposely walked her out. She glanced up the large stair case to the top floor and wished... she wished. She had always loved the large Potter-Malfoy house. James Potter was standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at her angrily.

Vikki smiled up at him, but James didn't move until she had her coat on. "Don't ever come near my brother again," he finally said, his voice was oddly subdued, but it carried down the stairs to the blonds below. "Or you are going to really regret it."

"Good bye James," Vikki said, ignoring the warning. "Good bye Draco," she said as he closed the door behind her.

Draco looked back up to James, but the red head was already gone, probably back in his room.

**TBC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rambles:** Yay! Another chapter! I should put an alarm in my phone to remind me to post every other day. But where's the fun in_ knowing _ a chapter is coming? ... Wait, silly question, I love knowing when the fics I'm waiting for are posting... Hmm...

**Chapter Words: **3,900+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth  
Starlight/Rogue  
Part Nine.**

_Friday, July 4, 2025._

After Vikki's visit to the Potter-Malfoy house, the count down to the reunion sped by. Everyone was trying to ignore the impending trip to the Weasleys, unfortunately, it was hard to do as they were packing for it.

In another part of their world, in a different house all together, two blonds were cuddled up in the elders massive bed and they had not bothered to begin packing yet. They were far more interested in what they could be doing with each other, then what they would be doing for eight days with the Weasleys and the rest of the world. Lorcan mentally sighed at the thought, and whined aloud when Lysander paused in his actions. He turned his head to look at their bedroom door as someone knocked on it.

"Now boys, I do hope you're packing in there!" Their mother, Luna Scamander, called from the other side. "The warblers will not do it for you after all, neither will the munchkins!"

"Yes Mum!" Lysander called out, his fingers splayed open palmed over Lorcan's taut stomach. "We are doing that right now!"

"Good boys," Luna said, and they heard her humming as she walked away. Lysander grinned at Lorcan and licked his neck in interest.

"Now, where was I?" He asked.

"There is good," Lorcan replied heatedly. Their suitcases were open on the floor, and did not get packed for a long long time yet.

#

Luna was still humming to herself as she finished packing her bags. Her husband's bag was already packed and tucked into the corner of the room. Rolf Scamander was always well prepared for everything. Luna did not know how he did it, because she was usually still finding things she needed as they were running out the door.

"Oh, hello friend," she smiled at her reflection as she caught sight of it in the wall of mirrors that took up one side of her dressing room. She adjusted her headband and pushed the big black and pink flower attached to her headband away from her face as her reflection waved back.

"Ho hummmm, I wonder if the boys are done packing? You would think they would be ready, but my boys are my boys, you do understand." Luna's reflection nodded in understanding. "They would forget their heads if they were not attached. They would never forget each other though," Luna smiled and zipped up her bag.

"I was always glad I had twins, it runs in Rufus's family, you see? I am glad they had each other growing up. Being an only child is rarely much fun. I would have liked to have a twin, you know. The closest I came was Harry in school. We were very much alike, you see." Her reflection nodded sombrely and Luna stood up.

"Well, time to see to dinner. It was fun talking to you!" Luna charmed the handles of her bag and floated it out of her room to stop beside her husbands bag. Their tent was already packed and all that was needed still was Lorcan and Lysander's bags. Tomorrow morning they would leave for the Weasleys and spend just over a week with all her school friends, and ones she had made since Hogwarts. Luna always enjoyed going to the reunions.

Luna turned around and walked back into her bedroom. She opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a sealed envelope full of abalone buttons and placed them into her pocket, so she could add them to her bad. You never know when you would need to defend yourself against a linchgnome, and the only thing that could repel them was abalone buttons. Luna had several placed around her home.

"Luna, my only love," Rolf's deep voice said from the door way and Luna turned, a smile on her face as she stepped into her husbands open embrace. He cupped her face delicately, and kissed her thoroughly, leaving the shorter blond breathless.

"Rolf, you are home early. I am glad."

#

James Potter was sitting at the breakfast table, his food untouched and probably cold. His bag for the week was at his feet, and James kicked it once just to make sure it was there still. His fathers and siblings were still running around upstairs. James ignored the thudding feet and shouted comments, choosing instead to stare into the dreads of his tea, wondering if he would see something in the tea leaves that would give him a clue. He did not believe in divination, but any clue to fixing his friendship would be better then nothing.

"Oh hell!" Lily cursed as she jumped down stairs, knocking over a brass candlestick. She straightened the candlestick and dumped her bag by the front door. In the doorway to the kitchen she frowned at the distracted look on James' face.

Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rested her chin on his head briefly. Then she kissed the top of his head and moved to sit beside him, her head on his shoulder. "I love you James," she said and looked up at her brother when he said nothing. "James?" she said after a moment. He finally looked over at her, his smile was sad. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too, Lily."

Lily smiled up at him, and cuddled into his side. "I haven't heard you say that for a while. I missed it." Lily sighed and snuggled closer for a moment before she pulled away to watch James closely. "If you want to talk about whatever it is, you know I am always hear to listen right?"

James nodded once and looked away from her. "I know," he said.

"Alright," Lily said, and dropped the subject.

"LET'S GO BOYS!" Harry Potter shouted from the front room. "Or you are not going to get to eat breakfast!"

"SINCE WHEN DO I EAT BREAKFAST ANYWAY?" Albus shouted back and there was stomping from upstairs as Score cursed.

"THEN DON'T COMPLAIN THAT YOU'RE HUNGRY LATER!" Harry shouted back up the stairs. Lily laughed into her drink and James snorted, playing with his food. His stomach was too tied in knots to eat anything. Unlike Albus, James knew he was not going to be hungry until after the reunion was long over.

Score ran into the kitchen, looking slightly hassled and sat down quickly beside James. House elves appeared with his breakfast as Al walked in. Albus dumped his bag, and Scorpius's beside the kitchen door and settled into a free seat. Teddy stumbled into the kitchen and fell into a chair, laying his head on the kitchen table without looking at the assembled breakfast choices.

Breakfast was only half done when Draco was ushering everyone out of the kitchen. Teddy looked longingly at the eggs he had finally started eating, and picked up the plate along with his bag. He continued to eat as they gathered by the front door.

One of their house elves, Quiver, was standing at his feet, glaring up at him disapprovingly. Teddy smiled around a mouthful of food, and continued eating.

"Does everyone have everything?" Draco asked, looking over each of their five children suspiciously.

The last time they had been leaving for the reunion Albus had sprinted back into the house for fifteen minutes looking for something. Draco could not remember if he had even found it. Then Lily had realized she was missing her new diary, and _oh no Daddy, a new one just wont work, I haven't finished this one yet after all._ She'd gotten distracted and Scorpius had had to drag her back out from her bedroom, where she had settled on the floor with one of her diaries. Only then did James have to go to the bathroom.

Their kids looked amongst themselves and shrugged.

"We suppose so," Lily spoke up finally, and Draco nodded, before saying the spells to lock down the Estate from intruders for the following week. Harry was arranging the portkey as Draco finished and held it out for everyone.

Harry and James stumbled on their feet as they arrived outside of the Burrow. Several tents were already set up. One with blue sparkles on it Harry knew belonged to Luna, a red tent off in the corner belonged to Neville and his wife, and Harry thought maybe one of the other tents belonged to Dean or Seamus, but he was not sure.

Teddy and James worked together to set up their family's tent as Molly Weasley, the matron of the Weasley family, headed in their direction. Draco give Harry a indescribable look and Harry shrugged helplessly, a half smile on his face.

"Just in time!" She greeted and hugged Harry tightly, as well as James, Albus and Lily. She greeted Draco and Scorpius before turning to Teddy. "I am ever so glad you are home, dear. I do hope America was good to you."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Teddy hugged her quickly, glancing over her shoulder to see Victorie watching him. Her father called for her attention so the blond looked away finally.

"I actually learned a lot about the different forms of government over there. They have entire sections of Wizarding Laws that I needed to learn to do my job. It was an experience."

"But you are glad to be home, of course," she decreed and Teddy gave her a strained smile, his eyes going back to Vikki and her parents.

Albus helped James finish securing the tent to the ground.

"Well, I must go, plenty of other guests to see to!" Molly chimed and fluttered off towards another set of arrivals.

The Potter and Malfoy tribe picked up their bags and hurried into their tent to somewhat unpack before the socializing began.

It was barely half an hour later that James was leaving their tent, clearly the last one to do so. Instantly he was bombarded by an antsy brunette. "Oh thank Merlin!" Rose Weasley cried as she grabbed James' hand.

The Ravenclaw looked relieved as she pulled James alone the path between tents. She did not get far before James dug his heals into the gravel pathway and refused to budge.

"What is it, Rose?" He asked and Hermione and Ron's oldest looked briefly annoyed before realizing she hadn't explained herself.

"You need to fix Hugo!" She exclaimed. "I don't know what is wrong with him, but he is being ridiculous! He's driving me absolutely _batty_ and will not tell me what's wrong! I figured you would have much better luck then I did."

James shrugged her off and opened his mouth to reply, before shutting it again. "I'm sure Hugo's fine," he finally said and Rose scowled at him.

"Hardly! You act like I don't know my brother's moods! And this one is crazy. He has not stopped moping since he got home from school! You would think he'd be glad to finally be finished!"

They were still very close to the Potter-Malfoy tent, and Lily was hanging around outside, watching the conversation discreetly. Finally, she scowled at her cousin, and made her way to James's side.

"Trust me," she said to Rose. "Hugo was beyond thrilled to finally be graduating like the rest of you. It was all we talked about before we left Hogwarts."

"Harrump!" Rose said, frowning. "Then, what could possibly be wrong with him?" She asked out loud and shook her head as she wondered off, probably contemplating this new information. She waved distractedly behind her, in their general direction.

Lily turned to James and just stared. Her red headed big brother scowled at her but did not say anything. She nodded, resolved. "Fix this, because you both are hurting, and you're best friends. And I don't like it."

"We're cousins, too," James muttered and Lily merely stared at him.

"Then deal with that," she whispered. "Do not lose what you could have, because of that." Lilly patted his hand, and made to leave. "Also, James? You do remember that Lorcan and Lysander are twins, right?" Lily smirked. "You never even paused about that."

"Lily," James called out after a minute, and Lily turned to him, her green eyes sad. "How did you..." He stopped and shook his head.

"I'm your little sister," she answered anyway. "I always know when my brothers are up to stuff."

"Alright," he resigned. "Hey, Lily?" he spoke again. "If you... if you want to go out with Jayden? I will cover for you."

Her family all knew about her crush on Jayden (thanks to Albus reading one of her diaries), but that was about as far as the knowledge went. Excluding Diane.

Lily smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, you know, should he ever actually ask me out." Then she hurried off into their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's tent.

"Hi Daddy!" Lily chirped upon seeing her father in the tent. She had wanted to ask Aunt Hermione something, but that would have to wait.

"Hi, sweetheart," Harry Potter said, looking up at his daughter. Lily smiled down at him and moved to sit beside him on Aunt Hermione's tent couch.

"Hi Aunty Mione!" She smiled sweetly at Rose and Hugo's mum. "Where is Uncle Ron?" She asked.

Hermione looked startled for a moment and looked around the tent. "Oh, right, I suppose he's off with one of his brothers. Probably Bill," she decided. "They are both still upset that the engagement got called off. Hard to believe since Ron would rather hex people then let anyone near Rose." Hermione shook her head and cast a grin at Lily.

"I don't know how you do it, sweetheart, with six of them to contend with. Rose is lucky Hugo's willing to let her have a life."

"Yes," Lily shook her head with a smirk. "My brothers and fathers are not nearly as understanding."

Harry swatted at her, but Lily just grinned, completely unrepentant. Hermione froze for a moment, and nodded, muttering to herself as she looked back up at Lily. "Yes, well, that would be a problem. Your brothers have definitely proven to be over protective! Why to hear James and Hugo talk, you would think they do not let males within 100 feet of you unless they are family."

"And even then it's never a sure thing," Lily confided. "But it's also sweet and chivalrous that they don't think I can't take care of myself." The last few words were stressed with an obvious glare at her father.

"Uh oh," Harry mock scowled at her. "Let us take care of you, at least until you're happily married. Then you can start complaining."

"If guys can't get within 100 feet of me, how am I ever supposed to get married?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, I guess you are never getting married then," he teased and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Hermione laughed, and put her book away. "Yes, that would be your way, wouldn't it Harry?" She turned to look at Lily, and smiled sadly. "Your father was always over protective about us when we were in school, Luna, myself, even your... even your mother."

"I am sure he was," Lily agreed, cuddling into her father. "He has "over protective" written across his forehead. Honestly, it is his middle name in most situations."

"It is his first name in some," Hermione agreed. "Though the last name has always been, and will always be, Potter."

"I don't know," Lily shook her head, She gave her Dad an evil grin before smiling innocently at Aunt Hermione. "Should Draco ever make an honest man of him, Dad may decide to change his name to Malfoy."

Hermione froze in sitting back down, her brown eyes huge on her face. she had taken to wearing glasses a few years ago, a result of all the time she spent staring at books and parchment. They were thin wire framed glasses, much like Lily's and Hermione took them off habitually to clean them. She did so now as well, rubbing the lenses against her cotton shirt.

Harry choked on his breath and swatted his daughter again. Lily pouted up at him. "You know, I could probably get you for child abuse on that one, Daddy."

"Try it, princess," Harry scowled and Lily laughed.

#

Albus opened the door to the twins room in Luna's tent and smirked at the blond pair lounging on their bed. "Hello boys," he said, and slid onto the bed and into the small space between their bodies. Lorcan blinked slowly, and returned to reading his book, while Lysander stretched across Al to continue reading over Lorcan's shoulder.

"You should have brought your own copy," Lorcan reminded his twin and Lysander pouted.

"Why would I bother doing that when I have yours dear twin of mine?"

"We have a dilemma boys," Albus said carefully.

"You make it sound like everything I have is yours," Lorcan grumbled. Lysander slid over Albus, settling in his lap, and pulled on the front of Lorcan's shirt, dragging him up for a searing kiss.

"Oh, well, hum," Albus said, grinning at the two blonds. "As fun as this would be, Score would be pissed if he missed it. So why don't I just summon him in here, and we can deal with the dilemma later?"

"Dilemma?" Lorcan said, licking his chapped lips. He pulled out a tube of chap stick and handed it to Lysander first. "What dilemma would that be?"

"Besides your brother withering in my lap?" Albus snarked, pushing at Lysander playfully.

"You like it," Lysander snarked back, and slid off Albus, and around to Lorcan so he could sit next to his brother.

Lorcan swatted Lysander lightly. "No flirting with Al when there is a dilemma on hand. You know how distracted he gets!"

Lysander pouted, batting his eyelashes and sticking out his lip in spite of his brothers 'are you kidding me' look.

"Now, this dilemma, what would that be?" Lorcan asked Albus.

"I... uh, I can't actually tell you." Albus shrugged at the incredulous look on the twins faces.

"Why not?" Lysander demanded. "If you're asking for our help, lovely, we need to know the story."

"Yah, except that they don't want it getting around."

"Excuse me?" Lorcan arched a delicate blond eye brow at Albus. "We need more then this, Al. We can't do clean up without the actual information."

"I'm sure two smart boys like yourselves will figure it out rather shortly. It's kind of obvious. And we need to fix it before the 'rents figure it out."

"Is that so?" Lorcan looked interested and Lysander nodded.

"Alright then, give us some time to figure it out, and then we'll fix it, all without the parents noticing."

"Well... without them figuring out the root cause, anyway," Albus said. "I'm pretty sure some of them have noticed something's wrong..."

"All the more interesting," Lysander grinned and pushed Albus off his bed. "Let's go play with the normal people."

Lysander followed Albus to the door of their tent's room and Lorcan stood stiffly, back straight against his twins lazy slouching.

"Normal people scare me," Albus agreed and the fifteen year olds laughed. Lorcan slid his fedora onto his head and followed his brother and friend out of their tent. People were milling around in greater numbers then before, people who they all considered family, however loosely they defined it.

George Weasley was sitting at a magically enhanced faded green picnic table, a stack of playing cards in his hands, as he shuffled them smoothly. Bill and Fleur's youngest and only son, Louis, and Percy and Audrey's oldest daughter, Molly, sat on the other end of the table, watching their uncle closely. Hugo was sitting beside his uncle, head turned slightly to watch George's slight of hand.

Hugo glanced up and laughed as Albus left the Scamander tent with blond book ends. Al always did look good with blonds. Lysander waved at Hugo, snaking his arm through Albus's and dragging him towards Hugo. Lorcan shook his head in amused exasperation, and trailed after the duo.

George slid through the card trick again as the trio sat down, he offered them a quick grin and then went back to the pair in front of him, showing them step by step how the illusion was created without magic at all.

Dominique Weasley, Fleur and Bill's second and youngest daughter, strolled passed them, head held high and her back straight. Her mouth was opening and closing and as she passed, Al caught her words.

"How much wood can a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Over and over she said it and Albus shook his head, smirking at the scoff from Lysander.

"She's an _actress_ remember, Lysander?" Lorcan emphasized slowly, his voice tinged with sarcasm. "Annunciation is all part of the job."

"You know, considering you don't see my sister often," Louis glanced over at the twins, a line creasing his brows. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Lysander leaned back from the table, flattening his back against Albus's side and staring at the younger teen. "Whatever gave you that idea, Louis? We adore your sister, just like we adore everyone else in this world."

"We're very loving people," Lorcan agreed, "It's in our nature."

"Right," Louis stretched the first letter for emphasis and shook his head at the twins. He, like his sister, rarely saw the older blonds, but he heard enough about them through their mutual family connections to know they rarely cared about people outside of their close circle.

"I don't think he believes us, dear brother," Lysander pouted, and batted his eyelashes dramatically. "That... hurts me inside."

"I'm sure it does, you diva," the smooth voice came from behind them, and Al turned with a grin as Scorpius stroked a hand down his neck.

"I'm hurt, Score, really," Lysander latched an arm around Albus, and smirked. "And Albus here's going to make me feel better."

"Uhhuh, I don't think so," Scorpius grinned at the other blond and tugged on Al's shirt. "You're coming with me," he said sternly, a playful grin on his face.

Al grinned and dislodged the dramatically pouting Scamander twin. "I'm sorry, Lysander," Al grinned. "You're pretty and all, but I'd rather be draped over my boyfriend, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, Albus, I can understand you playing my heart like a fiddle." Lysander mimed playing a fiddle, holding his dramatically pouty face. "You go run off on me, I'm sure Hugo wont mind cuddling with me." Lysander turned to grin at the red head. "Wont you, Hugo?"

Hugo blinked at Lysander, finally removing his attention from Scorpius and Albus, "Course, Lysander I," a playful grin fell off his face and he stood suddenly. "Any other time, but I've got homework to do. Maybe latter if you can't find anyone." He winked extravagantly, and tossed another look over the people filled yard, before fleeing off to his tent.

Lysander and Lorcan glanced at each other, and then at Albus. The black haired Potter blinked slowly at them, the action as good as any other form of conformation.

George laughed as he watched the twins interaction, longing stabbing him deep in his heart. Lysander and Lorcan could make him miss Fred like one one else could. Being around them only served to remind George of what he'd lost so long ago.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rambles:** I really was going to try and wait to post this till at least tomorrow, but posting these is about as creative as I've been in the last week, thanks to the heatwave hitting my city, and I really badly wanted to be caught up to my LJ post's, which I now am. :D So, if you'd rather use LJ to comment, it is what the homepage link goes to. :D Well, enjoy, because there are five chapters after this one. Unless I do end up cutting one in half.

**Chapter Words:** 5,700+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth  
Starlight/Rogue  
Part Ten.**

_Saturday July 5, 2025._

Hugo was sitting alone back at the green picnic table after dinner that night. Lorcan nudged Lysander lightly and the two left whichever Weasleys they were talking to and slid into the picnic table on either side of the red head. Hugo looked up, surprised and closed the book he was reading.

"Scamanders," he greeted lightly, eyes bouncing over the crowd of family around them.

"Weasley," they returned. Lysander leaned along the table, his elbow cradling his head. "How goes the summer homework?" he asked and Hugo shrugged. "See, I didn't know the teachers even gave out summer homework once you finish seventh year. I'm actually highly disappointed."

"It wasn't for Hogwarts," Hugo deflected, not looking directly at either twin.

"Now, I know schedules for the fall haven't come out yet. There is nothing you could possibly have to do so early in the summer," Lorcan reminded Hugo.

"What do you want?" Hugo turned to look at Lorcan, then Lysander.

"See, that's the thing," Lysander admitted. "We don't really know." He shrugged casually, still smiling.

Hugo frowned, drawing his brows together. "What?"

"Well, we have this friend, and he said something needed to be fixed, though he was very vague about it all. And us, being such good helping friends, we're determined to do whatever possible to fix this thing we don't know about."

"Uh huh." Hugo said, and caught sight of Al waving at them. Hugo waved back curiously. He couldn't figure out what Al was up to, because it could only have been Al who put the twins to this.

"It would help us, of course, if you would just tell us what was wrong, but we are willing to go about this the hard way."

"Thanks and all." Hugo said. "But no thanks. I don't need your help with anything. I'm sure Al can find someone else to sick you on, if you think you will get that bored this week." Hugo closed up his book and stood to leave. The twins watched him, as he walked by Lily and Harry and James without stopping to say anything.

Lily bit her lip, looking after Hugo. She excused herself from the group and followed her cousin into his tent. "Did Albus send you too?" Hugo asked, glancing over at her.

Lilly laughed at that. "Albus day dreams about telling me what to do and actually getting me to listen. You look upset, and I don't like that." Lily slid onto the couch beside him and pulled the book from his hands. She ran her fingers over the title lightly and handed it back to him. "You are still looking to become a potions master then?"

"It is something to do," Hugo agreed nonchalantly. Lily did not by the attitude, she knew how much he wanted it, and how hard he had worked for the grades to continue in potions. "Are you still desperately wishing Al would give you a job at the club?"

"You have no idea!" She sighed, laughing. "He caught me doing Whyte's paper work the night we were all there. Made a couple comments and that was it."

"Al will figure it out," Hugo promised her. "He probably already has figured it out, but he's enough of your father's kid that it may take something dramatic for him to take action."

Lily huffed and laughed, because she knew Hugo was right.

"I've missed talking to you."

"We've only been out of school for a week," Hugo teased.

"I know, but it's different now. We are never going back. We have no more excuses for late night chats."

"You make it sound like we'll never have a reason to hide out some where and complain about life."

"Will we?" She asked, and shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dwell, not when you're... well." She hesitated, an unusual thing for her to do, and glanced away from Hugo.

"Lily?" Hugo asked, putting his book down.

"It's nothing I think you want to talk about," Lily admitted, glancing back over to him.

"Is it me who wishes that, or James?" He hesitated on James's name before finishing his question. Lily quirked her lips in a vague half smile.

"Maybe both," she admitted, though she sounded unsure. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Hugo shook his head. "It's James's deal, Lil. I can't just tell you."

"It is your deal too, Hugo." Lily fell silent for a while, and then turned to look directly into her cousin's blue eyes. "Why did you break up with him?"

The silence filled the tent, the noise outside almost unheard as Hugo opened and closed his mouth. "Who says I did? Who says I needed to?" He finally asked, shaking his head. His voice barely shook, Hugo was glad for that.

"Do not give me that bullshit," Lily steeled her voice and narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "I know you, and I know him. And I've known for a long time that you are completely in love with that idiot."

"It is none of your business," Hugo stated, his voice flat as he tried to look away from her. Lily's steely eyes kept drawing his attention back though.

"Bullshit, I love you both, and you're both hurting. That makes it my business."

"Not really. I wish you would just stay out of it, Lily. Your brother and I will work it out, or we wont and the family will be none the wiser."

"Hugo, tell me, what would your response be, if I told you the same thing? What would you say?" Lily worried her bottom lip, concern obvious on her face.

Hugo's lips quirked in a grin and he shook his head. "I'd tell you to get your head out of your arse and let the people who love you help you."

"Exactly," Lily smiled.

Hugo laughed slightly, shrugging. "Thanks, Lil's, but there is nothing you can do about fixing it," he shook his head. "I'm the idiot that went and fell in love with your brother."

"Well, that was stupid on both parts then," she agreed, a smirk on her lips. "Since we both know my brother is a complete idiot."

Hugo scowled at her for the insult on James, before smiling.

#

James was sprawled out on the couch in their tent when Lily got up ridiculously early the next morning. Albus was staring at him, arms crossed over his chest, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Al?" she asked, and her black haired brother grinned over at her. As he turned, she saw the marker tucked behind his ear.

It was a Weasley Wheezes product.

"He is going to kill you," she stated.

Albus laughed. "Only when he finds out what I did, and that will not be for a while."

"Not when everyone here is going to be staring at him. You know how much James hates that when it is not on his terms."

Albus scoffed and tucked the magic marker in his hoodie pocket. James would not be able to see Al's artwork for himself for a few hours, not until the spell wore off; but until then, everyone who looked at James would see the black lines drawn on his face.

"Jamie!" Albus called, reaching over to shake his brother awake. "Wakey wakey big brother!"

James woke swinging, and Albus ducked on instinct, the fist flying past him.

"Hello, brother," Albus teased. "I take it from this reaction that you did not sleep very well?"

"What time is it?" James grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He felt like he had only just gotten to sleep. That he had finally been able to silence his thoughts long enough to let exhaustion take over.

"Some atrociously early hour in the morning. I think the sun is about to come up."

James tossed a couch pillow at Albus's head, who caught it, laughing, and James glared at his snickering sister.

"Why are we up this early?" He demanded. Apparently he really _had_ just fallen asleep.

Albus shrugged, grinning. "We thought we'd go some real sibling bonding, early in the morning." They had not thought that, but there was always time for sibling bonding when it came at the expense of James's beauty sleep.

"Uh huh, so where are Score and Teddy then?"

Al was actually surprised James had noticed. No one would ever claim the elder Potter son was coherent or attentive in the mornings.

"Well, see," Lily sighed exaggeratedly and shook her head. "I did not want Teddy to rip out my throat out if I woke him up. You know that he is not a morning person, not in the least. He would also never forgive himself if he harmed me, so it seemed best to just let him sleep." Lily lied with natural finesse and Albus promised himself once more that he would be more leery when believing what she said. She walked around the couch James was sitting up on, so that he was facing Albus and could not see her face. Lily crossed her eyes at their father's youngest song.

His turn.

"And Scorpius told me to sod off, because I wasn't getting any till he got his beauty sleep. My boyfriend is kind of a diva." Albus shook his head in mock pity, a playful smirk on his face.

"And so," Lily laid her arm across James's shoulder. "We thought we'd wake you and spend the morning thinking about stupid things, until everyone gets up for the scavenger hunt."

"Damn," James swore, rubbing his eyes. "That's today? Usually Grandma waits a few days for that." The scavenger hunt happened every time they held a reunion, and everyone was forced to participate. Teams had rarely changed since the first time, except to add new participants and exclude ones who couldn't make it, or had died.

James was always teamed up with Hugo, Vikki and Dean Thomas's oldest son, Christian. Vikki was the unofficial leader, since she was the oldest in the entire group.

"Yes, I don't know why Grandma changed things, but," Albus shrugged. "You don't want to question a red headed female."

"I'm glad you remember that," Lily slanted him a look, and twisted her lips in a sneer. Albus grinned at her, rubbing at phantom pains in his right arm, Lily's teasing sneer turned into a proud smirk when she caught the action. Then Albus threw himself on the couch, right where James's head had been and closed his eyes. They left the middle of the couch free for Lily to sit, both brother's learning against their side of the couch.

"I'm going to need waking charms all day," Al complained disinterested. "I'm not used to being up most of the day, I'm awake all night, all the time."

"Till about now, usually," Lily agreed. She sat down herself, and pushed Al's hair away from his face. "You crashed really early last night though, since you had been up all day."

Albus grumbled his agreement before speaking up. "Yes, I did, and I'll probably do the same tonight."

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way to keep you up for a while," Lily decided. "Uncle George might have something. Or Grandpa. He is still collecting those Muggle drinks that taste awful, but act like coffee."

"Yes, maybe something like that will work," Albus agreed.

"So," James glared at Albus,. "Because your sleeping habits are absolutely horrid, I'm going to have to suffer?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Huh, and Lily?" James asked, turning to face his sister. "What is your excuse?"

"I woke up early, sometimes I do that." Both of her brothers picked up on the defensiveness in her voice.

"Bullshit, you would fight Albus for latest sleeper if Dad and Draco would let you."

James was not a morning person, but because Albus worked so late into the night, he usually did not wake up until well into the afternoon. Lily would happily sleep till evening, as she had proved a couple of summers ago. Harry and Draco had put their foot down half way through the summer. After a couple interesting fights Lily had conceded to their fathers wishes.

"Well, now they can't stop me," Lily grinned and James scoffed.

"Lily," Albus asked. "Why are you up so early?"

Lily scowled at him. While she could distract James from his goal with jokes and side stories, Albus tended to pick up on what was not being said, more then what was. Sometimes. Usually at the worse times.

"I just couldn't sleep," Lily said dully.

James turned serious at that, reaching out to pet her shiny red hair. "Are you having nightmares again Lily?"

"Hardly," she snarked, looking away from them both.

The brothers looked at each other, both completely serious. The nightmares had started early on in her life, and no medi-witch or healer had ever been able to uncover their source, or why she repeatedly had them. She had taken to writing them in journal every morning she woke up with one, but in all the filled notebooks, there had been very little help to receive.

Draco had found various dreaming potions that would give her temporary relief, but they only helped if she knew for sure she was going to have one of her nightmares, and since they came so sporadically, she was never sure when that was.

"Lillian," James stressed, her full name strange for all of them to hear.

"It's not worth stressing over," Lily denied. Albus reached over, and turned her head to face him, staring her in the eyes.

"You are my baby sister, it is and always will, be worth stressing over."

"Idiots," Lily teased, blowing her red bangs out of her face. "It's nothing, I don't think. I do not want them to ruin our trip."

"Please," Scorpius's voice scoffed and the trio turned to look at him in the living room doorway. "Your nightmares are hardly going to be what ruins this trip." He slid onto the arm rest of the couch, beside Albus. "And if they are, we'll let James and Teddy beat up anyone who complains, and make sure the parents never figure it out."

Lily laughed, and pushed James further down the couch so Scorpius could squish in beside Albus. Then she changed the subject by summoning one of the new videos they had brought with them. After she put it in, she sat back with her three brothers, on the slightly expanded couch, to watch the movie.

When a large building blew up on screen, and her pulse started racing as fire danced in front of her eyes, voices screaming, she forced a laugh and pulled James's blanket around her.

Scorpius spared a look at James again, as they settled into the movie, and turned to scowl at Albus. The black haired man blinked and kissed Score's lips with a grin. Scorpius shook his head and scowled. He reached between them, into the pocket of Al's hoodie, which Score thought might have been his originally, and pulled out the Weasley Magic Marker. Albus pouted, and pulled the hand down away from James's possible view.

Scorpius just shook his head and put it in his own pocket. Maybe he would use it on his wayward boyfriend himself.

The sun did rise near the end of the movie, with the four of them squashed comfortably on the large sofa. There were other chairs and love seats, but they had learned early on that no matter how much space there was, they would all pile onto the same sofa regardless. Draco and Harry had started ordering furniture large enough for the four bodies before they went off to Hogwarts.

"Alright, that is a movie to keep," Albus decided as it finished.

"And here I was thinking it wouldn't be sappy enough for you, big brother."

"Fuck you, dear sister," Albus smiled back at her. He was never going to live down crying through _The Notebook_. And it was Lily's fault anyway that he had had to sit through it. She had gone through a classic movie phase, and had made Albus sit through all the sappy ones. It's not his fault they got to him in the end.

"I do hope you plan to clean up your language before the scavenger hunt today, Albus." Harry watched the four with an amused smile, and Albus turned to snark at him.

"If I cleaned up my language, they would all start thinking I was you again, dear father. You of course, remember how confusing that was the _last time_ they mistook us for the other person. Why I do believe Auntie Fleur almost had a heart attack when she saw me kissing Scorpius!" Albus finished his rant with a scandalized gasp.

"Too bad she didn't," Scorpius whispered in Lily's ear, leaning across Albus to do so.

"And taken her daughter with her," Lily agreed in a whispered voice. Harry, of course, still heard them.

"Alright, enough," he said, looking over to them, and then he blinked. "James, what the hell did you do?"

"What did I do?" James demanded, crossing his arms. "I'm just sitting here, watching the ending credits of a movie, like a normal person. Like the only normal person in this family."

Harry blinked at him, and shook his head. He frowned at Al's innocently confused stare, and Lily's suffering sigh. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. I am going to make breakfast, and then wake Draco, so you may want to get dressed for the day."

"Do we have coffee?" Albus asked with a stretched yawn, and Harry nodded, patting Albus's head absently.

"I'll make some. You should really try to stay up later tonight, it may help you waking up tomorrow."

"Maybe," Albus admitted. "I do believe I might have to old school it later today and take a nap."

"If the scavenger hunt ends before dinner," Scorpius agreed. "That would be a good idea."

"Has this made you think about finding another occupation?" Harry asked and Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust, not seeing Lily do the same.

"I love my club, Dad, and so do a lot of other people since they pay me to use it."

"Alright," Harry sighed, grinning at him. "I just had to try one more time."

"Third time is not always the charm," Albus informed their father. Harry left the living room for the kitchen, shaking his head as his kids teasing conversations followed him out.

The front of the tent flew open, and Hugo raced in completely breathless. "Grandma is trying to change the hunting teams and Uncle Harry needs to talk her out of it!"

He paused, gasping for breathe, and blinked slowly at the group on the couch. "Can not admit I expected to find all of you awake," he said. His eyes studiously avoided James, until he was all but staring at the red headed young man. Then Hugo let out a long suffering sigh, scowled at Albus, and pulled out his wand. James blinked as he recognized the incantation and turned menacing blue eyes on Albus.

His face, however, was clear of all black lines Albus had drawn.

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Albus sulked.

"It is what I live for, cousin," Hugo replied.

Harry came out of the kitchen to greet Hugo, and the energetic red head tried to drag him out of the tent.

"Hugo," Harry laughed, patting his nephews shoulder. "Molly will still be there after breakfast, so why not come in, eat, and then I'll talk to her for you?"

Hugo frowned, and glanced suspiciously outside of the tent. "Okay, I can agree to that. She can't just be able to go and _change_ stuff though!"

"Uh huh," Al smirked up at him. "Who does she have you working with?"

Hugo twisted his lips in a disgruntled scowl. "I can work with absolutely anyone," he deflected. "It's because I'm awesome."

"Sure it is," Albus agreed sarcastically.

"It's true," Hugo snarked. Harry pressed a mug of hot coffee into Al's hand and his son beamed up at him.

"Thanks Dad!" he sipped the hot liquid, taunting Hugo in the same breathe.

James watched them tease each other, his eyes trailing around Hugo, and he tried to refuse to let them settle on the other red head. It did not work to well, and James found himself watching the red head instead of the banter between his siblings.

_"You're James Potter, but you're not Jamie any more."_

Hugo turned his head slightly, his blue eyes meeting James's own as Hugo's words from that night went through his mind again.

_"I love you."_

They both froze for a second, and then Hugo turned back to Albus and Lily. Scorpius had left to help Harry make breakfast.

Lily stretched across her brothers, her feet in James's lap, her head on a pillow in Al's lap. Hugo sat on a chair across from them, watching them with amusement.

"Well, now if this isn't a party of red heads, I don't know what is. I feel out of place," Albus snarked, tugging on Lily's flame red hair.

Lilly laughed, and tugged on Al's ear in punishment. "I know you're secretly a red head. You just dye your hair so we don't get to see it red."

"Uh huh, and I imagine I die my eyebrows too, is that so?" Albus leaned over the back of the couches arm, smiling.

"Makes sense to me," Lily agreed.

"Trust me," Scorpius said as he came back in. "Al is definitely not a red head."

"Ooh _gross_," Hugo and James whined right away. Lily blinked, drawing her brows together as she connected the dotes. Then her eyes went wide and she threw a couch pillow at Scorpius.

"That's disgusting, and too much information blondie!"

Scorpius laughed, and walked back into the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready, if someone wants to wake Dad and Teddy."

"Scoreeeeee," Albus called out from the couch and the blond turned back to him. "Bring me breakfast here?" he asked, pouting.

Scorpius laughed and walked back into the kitchen. The other three snickered, and Albus shrugged. "It was worth a shot," he said. He pushed Lily off of him and climbed to his feet. "I'll leave the waking of our family members to you lot then," as he slouched into the kitchen, finding the closest chair to fall into.

Harry replaced his coffee cup, and Al smiled gratefully.

James slid into the seat beside Albus, and Score took the one on his other side. The family circled the table as they came in, leaving the seat next to James empty for Hugo. Hugo cracked a grin, and sat beside James.

Neither really spoke during breakfast.

#

"Molly, that's ridiculous," Harry sighed at the older lady. "There is no feasible reason to change the hunting teams now. They have been set for years, and the kids have been looking foreword to them."

"But Harry!" Molly gasped. "Change is good for you."

"Sure, sometimes, but why do we have to change a good thing?" Harry sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face. "Molly... something is going on with some of the kids," he said and she stared at him with wide eyes. Harry thought back to breakfast, and the almost silence between James and Hugo. "And it might be best to not mix things up anymore then they already are."

"Your children are all right, aren't they?" Molly asked, concern showing in the grandmother.

"Yes, they are fine, Al is very tired, but Score over came the cold he had last week, so they are all alright, physically."

Molly pursed her lips, and looked over Harry's shoulder, her eyes lingering behind him. Harry turned his head, and saw Score and Albus entertaining some of the kids with Muggle magic tricks.

"Alright," she agreed. "But I'll make an announcement to tell them that I'm changing the teams next time. So they'll have a few years to look foreword to that."

"Okay, Molly, I'm sure that will be fine."

#

James watched the sky longingly, wishing he could go flying. It would be the perfect day to just take off and not return for hours. If he brought food and water, he wouldn't have to return until everyone was fast asleep. Then he could avoid the scavenger hunt with Hugo.

James sighed, and glanced over to where his red headed object of attention was talking to Uncle Percy.

"Are you excited for the scavenger hunt?" Vikki asked as she sat beside him.

James turned his head to stare at his cousin. "Vikki, do us both a favour. Don't talk to me." James turned his head purposely in the opposite direction of her, and blinked at Hugo's back again. He sighed, and closed his eyes, leaning his head into his arms.

Lorcan nudged his brother, nodding towards James. Lysander peeked over, and followed the red heads eyes, till they rested on Hugo. James closed his eyes, and put them in his head after sighing and Lysander paused.

"They are acting like scorned lovers," he said aloud. Albus glared across at Lysander, wishing he could reach other and elbow him. Instead he rapidly tapped his fingers over the wooden table they were at, gaining Lorcan's attention.

"No way?" Lorcan gaped, turning his attention back to the pair in question. "When did that happen?"

"Later," Albus hissed. "If we're wrong, we are wrong, but if we're right, it would make all sorts of sense."

"Well," Lysander turned, frowning at Lorcan. "How do we fix that?" He sounded doubtful as he faced his brother.

Lorcan said nothing, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Molly called the scavenger hunt into order after lunch, ordering the teams to pair off. There were no extra members this year, and so she handed out lists and sent then on their way. Draco glared at Harry as the brunette ran through their list.

"These get more and more pathetically obvious every time we are forced to do one."

"Be nice, Draco," Harry teased, stepping beside the blond man. "They are meant to form team work skills. Which are important to Gryffindors."

"Well, Dad," Lily called out over groups of people, having heard her father's comment. "I'm a proud to be Slytherin. I don't do _team work_! Can I please not do this?"

"IF LILY DOESN'T HAVE TO I DON'T WANT TO EITHER! I NEED SLEEP!" Albus shouted towards them from behind a tree.

Harry turned to Scorpius, who was beside Albus. Ron was going over the list under the tree, casting looks at the couple and Alexandra Finnigan, who were on his team.

"Do you have something to add, Scorpius?" Harry called out and Score smirked.

"Only that if Albus is going to bed, I'm going with him." Ron chocked on a breath, glaring up at the pair as he coughed.

"Luckily for all involved, none of you get to get out of this." Harry smirked at the groans from his children.

Albus read over the list of clues in defeat and handed it to Scorpius. "Easy peasy," he said.

Score nodded and beckoned their team to follow him. Ron trailed after the three young adults. He would let them do the actual work, since it was meant for the kids anyway, and just make sure they did not get into trouble.

Vikki took the lead, like she always did. James could not find the energy to participate and followed silently after them. Hugo and Christian talked about the list loudly, mostly to cover Vikki's talking about herself.

They were supposed to be doing the hunt minus one, he thought, looking at Vikki. She was supposed to be... detained thanks to Al's potion. Pity Teddy had put a stop to that. It would have been a fun distraction.

Christian turned and glanced at James, the third or forth time he had done so. James blinked back. "Something on your mind, Christian?" he asked and the brunette shook his head.

"Na, James, nothing."

"Hmm," James said. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie and looked away from them, from Hugo's own blue eyes. If his Slytherin siblings had seriously tried to talk Dad into letting them out of the hunt, James would have found a way to join them in their tent.

It would have been easier to deal with Hugo in the tent. Where Lily knew and James thought maybe Albus and Scorpius thought they knew something. They always knew most things, after all. James was not sure how he felt about his siblings knowing. A little bit relieved that Lily would still latch herself around his neck, when no one but their family was looking, that Albus would still pull pranks on him, and Score still tried to stop Al.

If James had thought about it, he wouldn't be surprised by their acceptance. Not really. But James did not let himself think about it. He had never really thought about the fact that their family had gone through some thing similar when Harry and Draco had walked in on Albus and Scorpius. Al and Score would always be the first two to take up the defence position if someone did not like how Lorcan and Lysander behaved together. They had had to do it before, James thought with a scowl. Both twins were still shaken form that, despite so much time having passed.

Albus was over protective at the best of times, after that he'd made it his sworn duty to protect the twins whenever possible. They returned the favour in various ways, and their friendship with Albus never wavered.

"James! James!" James looked up to see Vikki snapping her painted fingers in his face.

"What?" He growled at her.

"We were talking and you were not helping at all."

"That's because I ignore the sound of your voice."

"Aww, Jamie," she said and James's shoulders tensed at the sound of his nickname in her voice. "Just because some girl went and broke your heart does not mean you need to take it out of the world. She obviously was not worth it."

"I did not ask you for your opinion on my relationships now did I, Vikki? We are all aware that you would be completely wrong anyway."

"What, someone did not break your heart?" Vikki tisked. "James, there is no point in denying it. Anyone with eyes can see you're clearly heart broken. It's like your break up with Livia all over again."

"No," James shook his head, "It would be all worth it to have 'em back."

He heard the gasp, the soft, barely verbal sound, and glanced up past Vikki's shoulder. Blue eyes stared at him, and James stared back, unable to fight the magnet pull and look away. Hugo broke the staring contest, and turned and rushed away. James watched him duck behind Luna's sparkling tent, the tent furthest away from the group.

"I'll go see what he found," James lied, not looking at his other team mates as he raced after Hugo.

He found his cousin sitting on the grass, staring at a wire mesh fence with nothing in it. "What is it this time?" he asked Hugo, indicating the mesh fence.

The younger man shrugged, leaning back on the grass. "Hobbles, I think. Aunt Luna was talking about them with Mom a few weeks ago. Mom of course is convinced that they do not exist."

"Knowing Aunt Luna, she'll find a way to prove Aunt Hermione wrong."

"She always does," Hugo agreed.

James sat on the grass beside him, and picked at the grass as a distraction. "I'm sorry," he finally said, and felt Hugo pause beside him. "I'm sorry I spent so much time hiding it... hiding us, that I ended up hiding myself and ruining us."

"I'm sorry too, that I let it keep bothering me."

"It is okay for it to bother you Hugo, it makes sense. We're cousins, it's not like we can tell the world to fuck off like Al and Score did. There is blood between us, no one would be okay with it."

"Lorcan and Lysander would," Hugo said softly. "Al and Score probably, too."

"And Lily," James admitted. He smiled in amusement and shook his head before turning serious. "Could you really live with only being able to be together when my siblings and the twins are around? Or when we're alone?"

"I don't know, do I get you along with it? Without the paranoid cleanliness, and the obsessive sneaking around? The complete inability to touch me when we're in public?"

"I don't know," James squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. "I think so, I'd hope so."

"Then, I don't know, I think so, I'd hope so." Hugo echoed as he shook his head and sighed. "We used to be best friends, no one was ever horrified by us physically dragging each other around."

"And you've always been an extremely tactile person," James admitted. "I'm sorry, Hugo. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship with... this. With us."

"You did not ruin our friendship alone, James. I could have always said no. You never had to push me into saying yes."

"I'm still sorry," James said. "You know you were... are, my best friend."

"I know. So.. maybe... maybe we should work on that first?" Hugo asked. "Maybe see if we can even be friends again, before trying anything else."

"Alright." James agreed.

"Okay, good." Hugo paused and let out an amused breath. "Maybe that will be enough to get Lorcan and Lysander off my back."

"They probably won't leave until Albus tells them otherwise," James admitted.

That was one of the ways the Scamander twins returned Al's protectiveness, by intervening on things as he needed them to. The twins were willing to do most things Albus asked them to.

James and Hugo stood up, and walked towards where they last saw Vikki and Christian. The blond frowned at them and lectured them on taking off during a group event, while Christian watched them with half curious and mostly confused expression.

**TBC. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rambles:** Yay! Another chapter! :D Again, unbeta'd, so please pardon my multitude of mistakes.

**Chapter Words:** 3,100+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth**

**Rogue/Starlight**

**Chapter Eleven.**

_Sunday, July 6, 2025._

With a wicked smirk, Albus pulled Score away from their team to grope him behind a large tree. Score laughed and pushed his hands away. "Not around your family, Al," He said.

The black haired young man scoffed and kissed Scorpius again. "We can sneak off to the tent then," He suggested lewdly. "Then no one will be the wiser."

"Except our family when they realize we're missing." Scorpius pointed out for the sole purpose of watching Albus deflate slightly.

"Well, we'll just have to be quick then," Al decided, and bit Score's throat teasingly. The blond groaned, and pulled Al in for a heated kiss.

"We need to finish this event, then we can take off." Score promised and Al pouted. He agreed in the end, because he knew Scorpius would not budge on his decision. Not this time.

"Then lets finish this quickly," he muttered.

Scorpius laughed, and dragged him back towards Ron and Alexandra. The young lady raised an eye brow at them and laughed.

"You two could not be more obviously disinterested in this hunt if you tried, could you?" She asked, a wicked smile on her face, matching the look in her mossy green eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Al denied. "I feel I could prove to be vary disinterested in the hunt. What would you be willing to bet if I am right?"

"I don't make bets with Slytherins," Alexandra laughed. "No offence, but you lot will probably cheat."

"A smart move for a Ravenclaw," Scorpius agreed.

"I figured at much," she grinned back at them.

Ron grunted at the three of them, and they all got back to the scavenger hunt.

It was Molly Weasley Jr and her team that won in the end. Percy's daughter beamed as her grandmother handed her the prize for that year. A gift basket from the local chocolate shop in Hogsmead, with a pile of Weasley Wheezes thrown in for fun by George.

Dinner was done outside that night, as it would be all week, with everyone mingling at various magically enlarged picnic tables in the Weasley yard. The adults tended to migrate together; to reminisce about their glory days, about their youth and their families and jobs. The second Wizarding War was rarely discussed about any more, for the sake of them all. The younger generation took the time to group up with their various mates and laugh about things their parents were not allowed to know of.

Teddy was sitting with Draco and Harry. Anyone watching him would think he was deeply enthralled in the Auror conversation taking place with Dean Thomas and his wife. Truthfully, he kept glancing around to make sure Vikki was not in his line of sight, or planning to be anywhere near his line of sight anytime soon.

Teddy glanced up again, to scan for her, and frowned when he spotted her staring at him. She stood up from where she was talking with her mother, and started towards him before pausing. Her eyes drifted away from Teddy's, something he was thankful for, and settled just beside him. Teddy looked over and hid a smile at the dark glare Draco was giving the female blond. The part veela stepped back and sat back down with her mother.

"You did not have to do that," Teddy muttered under his breath, just for Draco to hear.

The pureblood turned and looked directly at Teddy, "You could have handled it," he agreed. "But you are on vacation, you do not need to deal with her while on vacation."

Teddy smiled back at him, nudged his shoulder in thank you, and turned his attention back to the conversation Harry was holding.

Harry glanced at Teddy briefly, and winked before arguing with Dean some more. Teddy grinned, because of _course_ Harry had been paying attention too.

Lysander and Albus raised their eye brows when James and Hugo sat down beside each other, solemn looks on their faces as they faced their friends and family. It was an improvement, they all noted, despite there still being enough room between the pair to fit both Scamander twins.

"Why can't I have dessert first?" Lily complained as she sat down at the table, her dinner plat in her hands. "It's the holidays. I should be able to do what I want!"

"Right," Hugo laughed. "You try selling that one to Grandmother." Their grandmother was a stickler for dinner before dessert. As much as she spoiled her copious amounts of grandchildren she refused to budge on that matter.

"I bet you I could," Lily argued.

Hugo studied her easily, then nodded. "Yes, I imagine if you put yourself to it, you could very well talk Grandma into giving you dessert first."

"Exactly," Lily smirked. She ate her dinner first anyway, glancing longingly at the dessert table. There was cheesecake, for Merlin's sake. Lily loved cheesecake.

Scorpius nudged Albus gently in the ribs and the brunette jolted up, glancing around as he opened his eyes. He yawned and let his eyes fall back to being half closed.

"Al," Score said, pushing Al's plate in front of him again. "Eat your dinner, and then you can go to sleep."

Albus sighed, shaking his head to keep himself focused as he ate.

"I'll sneak you some dessert," Lily promised, patting her brother's hand. "You should just finish that and sleep."

"Not fair," Albus muttered. "I'm going to actually fix my sleeping habits this week, and then have to go back to the night schedule for the club."

"So is the life of having a night job," Lily said.

"I suppose," Al laughed tiredly. He glanced suspiciously at James and Hugo, who both blinked up at him, then he looked over to the twins. The blonds nodded solemnly at Albus as he pushed his plate away and slid out of the bench he was sitting on. "I'm too tired to eat. Bring me dessert though," he told Lily as he kissed her cheek.

"Will do," Lily patted his arm again, as Score followed him back to the tent. Lily watched as her brothers walked passed their fathers and said a few words. Probably 'good night' if her lip reading skills were anywhere what they had been last summer. The couple waved at others and vanished into their family tent.

"I'm surprised he made it all day," Hugo admitted.

"Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee," Lorcan admitted. "He's been drinking cup after cup all day."

"And something from your uncle George too," Lysander said.

"So, when he sleeps through tomorrow, can we assume it's Uncle Georges's fault?" James asked and the twins grinned in agreement.

Lily pounced as soon as the dessert table was opened, leaving four laughing males behind her. "Cheesecake!" She cheered as she was back in her spot with her plate, and one for Al and Score.

Lily savoured her cheesecake, but even the delicious treat could not last forever, so she packed up the one for her brothers and hurried back to their tent to put it in the kitchen, with a large sign warning people against touching it. When she went back out to the tables, she slid into the seat beside Teddy and smiled up at him.

Teddy's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Lily's smile turned into a smirk.

#

As it got darker outside, little lamps all over the yard switched on, illuminating the darkening yard. The younger children were slowly being pushed off to bed, and when Lily caught herself yawning more then once in half an hour, she said good night herself. The twins waved good night to her, but she couldn't find either Hugo or James.

Hoping that was a good sign, she dragged her feet back to their tent and to her bedroom. Lily dug into the chest of drawers she kept there, pulling out pajamas as she did so. Her most recent journal, back and green, fell out as well, and Lily put it aside as she changed. She turned on the lamp in her room, switching off the lights, as she curled up, her dark red paisley patterned quilt wrapped around her shoulders.

Their Grandma Molly had made them all blankets when they were babies, before she could start knitting them sweaters. A few years ago Lily had gotten a whole new bedroom set, so she just took the old fraying quilt with her whenever she wasn't home now. James still had his on his bed, and Albus's would likely be sleeping under his right now, it too followed him into the tent whenever they used it.

Lily turned to the last page she had written in, and reread her words, reread her nightmare from the night before. As she did, sweat pooled down her neck, and her heart sped up. Flames bounced before her eyes and she slammed them shut at the same time she shut the diary. Taking deep controlled breathes, she opened her eyes again.

She had a series of diaries for _those_ nightmares. They were all marked with the years in which she had been writing them. All dates were carefully recorded in those diaries. She had another one, that she wrote in on whim, one that she was less diligent about. Dates got forgotten, writing was barely legible, and she had only ever filled one of those diaries before. She was on the second, and only just. Writing in diaries had seemed generally silly, when it was not her nightmares. Those she wrote down and then tried to forget.

Lily flipped to the front of the journal, reading the entry from almost two years ago. The nightmares had started coming less frequently in the past two years, but still often enough that Lily was going to have to start looking for another journal.

She skimmed the entry, and the one following it. They read familiar enough even though she never reread her entries after writing them.

The third entry was not a scary one, and Lily read it thoroughly, remembering the intensity of the dream as she did. It was that intensity, the absolute ability the dream had sucked her in with, that made Lily write it down in this diary, instead of mentioning it in another one. She had felt that same intensity before, and usually it was in her nightmares.

Lily felt her face flush, as she reread the entry. She would never let anyone read this one, the pages themselves were spelled against intruders like her brothers. Reading it back, she flushed and flipped the page, ignoring the passionate descriptions on the other pages. She was not a writer, could barely string two words together in a creative sense, but what she read there seemed straight out of the romance novels she would never admit she read regularly.

The page she was on, the writing started shaky, growing steadily more clear as she wrote. She felt the breathe be forced out of her, straight from the force pushing into her ribs, she gasped, winced. Her face was sore, swollen, grunts filled her hearing, her's maybe. Someone else's, and there was swearing, cursing. Lily gasped, tried to sit up, but her arms were shaking, and wet. She touched one, feeling blood and moved her face away, as something impacted with it. She growled, struggling to get steady, but she was knocked down again, a flash of blue as her eyes closed.

"Teddy!" she heard a female voice call out. A familiar voice. "Oh my God, Teddy!"

Was it her voice? She thought maybe it was. "Teddy!" Her hands shook, and she could feel bruises starting on her stomach and she was being wretched up, some was shouting in her ear.

"LILY! LILY!" She came to gasping, eyes wide and arms shaking. Her sleeveless arms, without a bruise in sight.

"Teddy!" She gasped, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. His Mohawk was green this time, like her eyes. "Oh, Merlin, Teddy."

She stood shaking, cradled in his arms, as he stroked her back, whispering soothing words that she did not understand.

She did not know how long she stood like that, before she finally heard the voices whispering in the background. Voices she knew very well. Opening her eyes, she took in her fathers, and two of her brothers sitting on her bed.

"Is Albus still asleep?" she asked, her voice felt oddly sore. Like she had been shouting for hours.

"Yes," Scorpius smiled at her. "He'll be mad he slept through you needing him though."

Lily buried her head in the crook of Teddy's neck, and closed her eyes again. "No, I'd rather he just slept."

"What happened Lily?" James asked, her journal was sitting open in his hands.

"I... I don't know," Lily admitted. "I was... getting ready for bed, and just rereading some entries and then.. and then, I was in my nightmare again. I think... I think I was getting beaten up," she admitted. She couldn't bring herself to smile at the instant growls that brought from her family. "And I think I was calling for Teddy?" she looked up at her eldest brother, and he looked wearily down at her. "Or... someone was." Lily shook head head, and rubbed at a phantom bruise on her arm. Teddy hugged her gently, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"You don't look busied," Harry said. His voice was tight, like he was trying to leash his temper. "And you called for Teddy once."

"I thought it was more then that," Lily said. "I heard it, over and over, and then, I blacked out, or.. I came to. Something like that."

"Have you ever experienced something like this before?" Harry asked and Lily shook her head.

"No, Daddy, I don't make a habit of rereading those entries. They... aren't nice."

"Maybe you should," Draco hushed, his hand moved down Harry's arm, and back up slowly, soothing Harry as much as himself. "Or we should. You've had these nightmares for most of your life. Maybe we're just missing something."

"Like what?" Lily shook her head, shaking off Teddy's hand. "What could we find that the Healers and Medi-Witches and Mind-Healers haven't been able to? We've been as discreet about this as possible, but how much longer can that last before someone realizes Princess Lily Potter is more then a snarky bitch with over protective brothers?"

"There are always ways to keep things quiet," Draco promised her and Lily shook her head.

"I _like_ being a heartless bitch in public," she tried again. "I like not having to care about people, or strangers. I like having people look at me and wonder who's next on my list to destroy. It's fun. It's _me_. I don't care about them, and they keep themselves away from me for fear that they will be next. All that will change, if people find out I'm actually human, with reoccurring nightmares."

"Lily," Draco spoke again, and Lily looked up at the man she loved the same as her father. "Do you trust me to keep this under wraps?"

Lily opened her mouth, wanting a quick denial, and looked back at the book, wanting answers more. "Yes," she finally said. "Yes, of course I trust you."

Draco nodded, looking pensive.

"Nothing illegal," Harry finally spoke again, looking straight at Draco.

Draco paused, reaching out to push Harry's hair from his face. "Let me do what I can."

The hero sighed, and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Draco lightly. "Alright," he agreed.

Scorpius glanced away from the group and frowned. "Damn, Al's waking up." he slid off Lily's bed and stopped in front of her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, and Lily cracked a giggling laugh when he kissed her cheek and left the room. Draco and Harry hugged her, with Teddy's arms still around her.

"Alright," James stood up too. "If I hear one peep out of you for the rest of the night, I don't care what sound it is, I'm camping out on your bedroom floor till morning."

Lily laughed, and reached out to hug James. "I'll just have to cast the silencing spell on my room then, wont I."

"No!" The remaining four men said sternly.

"If you do," Harry threatened. "You're grounded for a month."

"Yes sir," Lily agreed, nodding. She stepped away from Teddy, and scooped her blankets around her. "Now, begone, I'm tired."

She got enough hugs then that her childhood self would have been jealous, before her family left her room.

#

Albus was resistant to wake up as he yawned and pulled his blankets over his head again. Laughter came from beside him, making his bed move, and Albus opened his eyes to see Scorpius grinning down at him.

"What's wrong?" Al asked noticing the pensive look in his eyes.

Score shook his head. "Nothing worth stressing about before breakfast."

"Scorpius," Albus sat up in their bed, letting his blankets pool in his lap. "You look worried, what is it?"

The blond bite his lip, and sighed when Al reached out to smooth it back. "Lily," he said. "She had... some kind of waking nightmare last night. It got to her, and she was screaming."

"I didn't hear it!" Albus pushed himself out of his bed, but Score reached over and wrestled him down again.

"Relax Al!" he said. "Lily's fine, she's frazzled, but okay. And you didn't hear it because you were beyond tired. You needed sleep."

"I need to check on my sister," Albus argued and Score nodded at him.

"I know, but I also know that she's fast asleep and has been since last night, not a sound or a hint of a return nightmare."

Albus pushed Scorpius away, smiling at him. "I'm checking on my sister," the brunette said.

"I know," Score smiled up at him from his pillows.

Al came back a few minutes later, scowling at Score. "You just checked on her, didn't you?"

"Of course, but you would never relax until you did it yourself." Score smiled back. The blonde pushed out of the bed, tangled his hands in Al's thick black hair and pulled him back to the bed.

Score mumbled a silencing spell, and Al laughed, kissing him back.

The light glow of the sun behind their curtains grew brighter as the morning progressed. Neither Al nor Score noticed.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rambles:** Sorry, guys, I fail. Things got kind of crazy so I forgot to post. Doh. If I take too long again (like, over a week say...), feel free to give me a shout, I sometimes need to be reminded of stuff. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really did. :D

**Chapter Words:** 4,000+

**Family Fun/Birthmonth**

**Rogue/Starlight**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Lily woke up mostly refreshed. Her nightmares played in the back of her mind, and she carefully shook them off. But when she packed her shoulder bag, she added her black and green diary. The one she kept her nightmares in.

The tent was quiet, only the faint sound drawing her attention to her woken family in the kitchen.

"Lily," Her dad greeted her when she came into the brightly light kitchen.

"Hey, Daddy," she said. "Where is Draco?"

"Behind you," the blond acknowledged and Lily smiled up at him.

"Do you want my diary?" she asked and Draco nodded. "Okay," she agreed. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she said again. "The thing is, there are a few pages... like, only a couple, but you cannot read them. I have them warded from anyone else, and I'd like to keep it that way." Lily flushed as red as her hair.

"Okay," Draco agreed. "We will leave those pages along, unless we need them."

"Thank you," she said and pulled the diary out of her bag. Her fingers flexed around it securely, before she handed it over to him.

Harry one armed hugged her, placing a breakfast plate in front of each of them.

Teddy walked in with a muted greeting and kissed Lily's cheek as he sat beside her, sliding her plate in front of himself.

The red head scowled, smacking him upside the head as she stole her plate back. Teddy still grinned as he ate a slice of her bacon.

"What's her name?" Lily asked and Teddy paused, starring at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The girl you were seeing in America. What was her name?"

"No girl," Teddy denied.

"Not anymore," Lily agreed. "But you're thinking about her."

"How do you... what... what makes you think this?" Teddy corrected quickly but Lily still heard it, and still smirked.

"Because I know you. You're _always_ tactile with me, but with the boys, it is only if you're love sick or something silly."

"Hardly," Teddy scoffed. "Maybe I just missed them, and am making up for lost time?"

"You hugged Draco yesterday," Lily argued.

"You are going crazy," Teddy insisted.

"Possibly," Lily smirked, purposely not thinking about her nightmares. "But you're still thinking about this girl. A lot."

"Alright," Harry interrupted. "Eat your breakfast and shut up, you can interrogate each other later."

"Sir, yes sir!" They saluted sloppily and Harry rolled his eyes at them. He left the kitchen to fetch James for breakfast and smiled when Lily spoke up again.

"You know, of course, I could apparate home, dig through your things, hire an American investigator," she threatened. "Find out absolutely every thing there is to possible to know about this girl, and then relate all these facts to you in the form of sisterly concern."

"You wouldn't," Teddy argued.

"No, I would," Lily smirked. "But you're my brother, so I like to give you the courtesy to tell me these things first, before I have my own fun."

"Stay away from her, Lils," Teddy hissed down at her, and Lily smirked.

"I'm a Slytherin, dear Teddy, but I'm a Potter, and you should know all about challenging a Potter. If you don't," she cast a grin at Draco. "I'm sure Draco can fill you in, he helped raise the lot of us after all."

"Challenging a Potter, Teddy," Draco shook his head in mock horror. "That is not something you ever want to actually try."

"Draco," Teddy frowned at him, and his red hair turned a shocking shade of white, to match Draco's own. "Do not encourage the little devil. She needs to remember she is not always going to get her way."

"Maybe not willingly," Lily argued. "But I'll always get what I want in the end. And maybe I'll be nice, and let you believe you want me to get my way." Her smirk was viscous as she shovelled eggs into her mouth.

"Bloody morning," James growled as he slouched into the seat beside Draco. The older blond turned his head and stared directly at the quidditch player. James sighed, and straightened himself, shoulders still slumped.

"Why didn't you wake Al and Score as well?" James complained, reaching for his drink. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, holding the look for a moment, then Harry looked back at James.

"We believed if would be best to let them sleep in this morning."

"Uh huh," James grumbled. "That means they're probably shagging and you don't want to walk in on them."

"That could be a possible explanation," Draco agreed, looking slightly green. He did not like to think of his children doing such things, regardless of their age and the length of their relationships.

"It would only be fair, of course," James argued. "That we made them get out of bed as well."

"If you really want to barge in on them, James Sirius, then be my guest, but I won't hear any exaggerated tales of your scared eyes." Harry levelled James with a look and the red head scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I was just going to bang on their door and cause lots of noise to draw them out."

"Please refrain," Harry said.

"Fine, fine." James stretched, yawning. "Does Grandma have any thing planned for today? Because it looks like it would be a nice day to play quidditch."

"Nothing that I know of until later," Harry answered, looking out the kitchen window at the mid morning clear blue sky. It would be a good day for quidditch. Maybe he could talk Draco into some one on one games.

"I'll get the brooms," Draco smiled as he cleared away his plate. Harry beamed up at him, and Lily whooped.

"Can I play beater?" she asked.

"Only if we're playing on the same team," James insisted.

#

Lily yawned, hours later as she dragged her sore body back to their tent. She stored her broom and showered quickly before throwing herself onto her bed. She fell asleep immediately, a smile on her face. The smile did not last long.

#

The line up outside the building was the same as any other night, though slightly less then on Saturday nights when the crowd was it's busiest. Pedestrians walked passed the crowded yard, and stared at the crowd. They would not see the group for what they really were, and would go on their way assuming it was a end of the school year house party, and that was preferably to the muggles noticing the kaleidoscope of people that loitered outside the gray building.

The brunette yawned, scanning the outside crowd for anyone interesting, but there wasn't any one. She had no interest in any of the already intoxicated witches and wizards that waited to get in. She waved at the bouncer, and walked back into the main club room, ordering a drink. The band was already playing, and Alex winked at her as he sung his own words.

A black haired young man sat at the bar a few feet away from her, looking as bored as she felt. She grinned over at him when he looked up. The young man raised his glass to her, and she returned the favour, beckoning for a refill. If she was not going to enjoy herself sober, then she might as well do it drunk.

The young man laughed, and finished his drink. "It is hardly the same, isn't it?" he asked and she nodded, knowing what he was talking about.

"I keep expecting to see them."

"Yes, I know. I only came for the bands set really, then I am planning to go."

"I'm barely staying that long," the brunette admitted. "I'm opening the store tomorrow morning, but I have to be here for support, always."

"They do well," he informed her. "Even without him around riling the crowd.

"Oh I am well aware of that," she smirked up at him. He was barely taller then her.

The band changed into another song, and she realized the set was coming to an end. It was never the same set twice, the band made sure of that even with their limited number of songs, but since she'd helped arrange this on, she could tell.

She shook her head, placing her glass on the bar to be cleaned up. "I'm heading back home," she said in way of good bye.

"Let me escort you," he offered. She raised a dark eye brow at him, and he raised his hands defensively. "Only because there are any number of people who would slice off body parts should any thing happen to you," he deflected.

She nodded, and glanced to the stage, waving when she caught the singers attention. He blew her a kiss as he sang and she laughed, letting the young man beside her walk her out of the main bar room.

"It feels like so many people tonight," she spoke over the music.

"They do seem to have more energy then normal," he agreed, looking at the withering bodies around them.

They had just reached the main door when they heard it, when they felt it. An explosion, rocking the foundation of the building. They heard screams, male and female, and then she smelt the smoke. She was being pushed out of the building even as she turned to look. Wild eyes stared back at her, before taking in the damage. Smoke was rising, and the roof looked collapsed in.

He pushed her further away from the building, shouting any protection spell he could think of. No one on the front yard had their wands out yet, they were all shouting in horror, in astonishment, as the bouncers tried to get them away from the building.

"No!" She whispered, "Fucking NO!" She pushed passed him, rushing for the building, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"DON'T!" he shouted. "Don't! You need to get Albus! Get Albus now!" Then he was running back into the building, swearing and coughing, and she apparated immediately. The address was one she was less familiar with, but she needed to find Al.

"ALBUS!" she screamed when she reappeared, the night are being rocked with its own explosions.

"ALBUS!" she screamed again.

#

"LILY!" It was Al's voice shouting her name as she thrashed. He was on her bed, trying to hold her down. "LILY! LILY WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"ALBUS!" She screamed again, and jolted into a sitting position, her head smashing into Al's nose.

"Shit, fuck, ow!" he said as he lifted one hand to cradle his nose. "You have a fucking hard head."

Lily stared straight at him, horror in her deep green eyes.

"Al?" She asked as she blinked at him. Albus nodded head head, rubbing his nose.

"Yah, Lils," he said.

"Oh, my God, oh my God." Shaking, she wrapped her arms around him, repeating herself as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh my God."

It was only then that Lily was able to focus on the room, to hear the arguing, yelling, voices just outside her bedroom. Her father, and her grandmother.

"I have the right to know what is wrong with my granddaughter!" Molly Weasley shouted angrily.

"She's FINE, MOLLY!" Harry shouted back. "A nightmare, and NOT something to be harassed about. Kids have them all the time."

"Nightmares don't have kids screaming for their siblings Harry Potter! Mine certainly never did!"

"Molly," Harry's voice was tight with the anger he was having trouble controlling. His temper was still as bad as legends had it but he had slightly more control over it now. "Lily will be fine, but I'd like to check on my daughter and confirm that, with out having you upset her."

"She's my granddaughter," Molly hissed. "You can't keep her from me."

"I never have, nor will I ever have the intention to keep my children from you, Molly. But right now, all you will do is upset her."

"Ginny would want me to see her," Molly sniffed bitterly.

"Ginny's dead."

Molly gasped her shocked outrage, but Harry continued on.

"Ginny is dead, and she has been dead for eighteen years, Molly. I know you love her, so do I, we always will, but life has moved on and you need to step away and let me deal with my children."

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have gotten together with HIM!." She sniffed her distaste and Harry's voice got lower.

"My relationship with Draco is none of your goddamned business and has nothing to do with loving your daughter. You should be glad that they have two loving parents, irregardless of how if happened. Now leave my tent, and let me take care of my family."

"Harry!" Molly's voice sounded pleading but Harry stood firm.

"We will talk later."

The front door slammed shut behind the elder Molly Weasley, and Harry sighed deeply, regretting loosing his temper with his former mother in law. Arms reached around him, and Harry turned his head into Draco's neck, taking comfort from his presence.

"I'm sorry I make you go to these things with me," he whispered softly, so that Al and Lily could not hear him.

"I would never let you come alone, with her at the wheel Harry."

"You don't like her any more when she likes you," Harry mused.

"She's never given me any reason to really like her, and she will never see me as anything other then a cheap replacement for her daughter."

"You're not," Harry said instantly, looking up into Draco's gray eyes.

"I know."

"I mean it Draco. You are in no shape or form a replacement for Ginny."

"I know." Draco kissed him lightly, hugging him again. "The thought hasn't crossed my mind in well over fifteen years. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

"Care to check on our daughter?" Draco asked, the black and green diary in his hands. Harry nodded and led them into her bedroom. Lily was still sitting up in her bed, her arms wrapped around Albus. Green eyes looked up at them, and she shook off the last of her tension, reaching for her notebook.

"Lily?" Harry asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I have to," she admitted. She looked down at the notebook, then at her covered window. "They all heard me, didn't they?"

Harry and Draco hesitated and Lily sighed.

"They did," Albus admitted to her. "Most of them, likely, and the rest will hear about it in no time."

"Damnit," she whispered, her voice hurt from screaming.

"We cast silencing spells as soon as we realized," James said from the bedroom door. Score and Teddy were behind him.

"But it wasn't soon enough." Lily let go of Albus, rearranging herself on her bed, so there was more room. She pulled Albus with her before latching onto him again. Score sat next to Al, James and Teddy extending the bed to give them room to sit as well.

"I was at Paranoid," she said slowly. "Dysfunction was playing." Draco took notes carefully. "Jayden was there, but I couldn't see anyone else. The atmosphere felt... off almost. Too chaotic, too much energy. The band was finishing, and I wanted to go home, Jay offered to escort me so that nothing happened to me. Too many people would be willing to make people bleed if something happened, so I agreed. We were in the door way when it happened. The explosion."

Al sucked in a breath and both Score and Lily squeezed his arm. "The ground shook, and people were screaming. Jay... pushed me out of the building, but I tried to go back in. He told me to get you instead and then he ran back inside.":

Albus nodded, and leaned over to kiss her forehead, pushing her damp red hair away from her forehead. "I need to call Whyte," he said and slid forward, letting Score scoop Lily up.

"It was just a dream," Lily whispered.

"Maybe," Albus looked hesitant, unsure. "But I should check in anyway."

"My dreams... they're just nightmares!" She turned, looked pleadingly at her fathers. "Right?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I want to say so, but this one... it was really detailed Lily. You knew the place, and something happened to it. You knew the people in the place. I can understand Albus being concerned. It is his place."

"It won't happen, Dad," Lily whispered, trying to convince herself as well. "Al takes far too much care of Paranoid."

"But you said it was different," Score whispered. "What if Al's not there looking after it."

"It's not going to come true," Lily insisted. "It's just a nightmare, just like every single one of those entries in this book!" She waved the book in question at them, before sighing. "It better just be a nightmare."

Draco took the diary back, and flipped through pages, not really reading entries, but looking.

#

It took pleading from Harry for Lily to agree to leave the tent and have dinner with everyone else that night. But when she finally agreed, after word from Al that Paranoid was in one piece, she kicked them out of her room. Getting dressed was an issue that night. She couldn't wear her normal clothes, she had to look unapproachable and cold. Her black jeans fight snuggly, and her dark green shirt had silver letters across the front, proudly portraying the word "Slytherin". She darkened her eyeliner and painted her nails dark green. She tightened a silver chain around her neck, before adding three looser ones. It was close to the outfit she planned to wear to the concert, for an entirely different reason. The Gryffindors would look at the bold statement to her house for the past seven years, and turn away to whisper. It was better then them coming up to her to talk.

Lily brushed through her tangled red hair and left her bedroom. Al walked pasted her and grinned. "Like the shirt, sister."

"I know you do," she said. "It is why you have one of your own."

"Exactly. Ready for dinner."

"Nope," she said, popping the p sound.

"Trying for extremely obnoxious?"

"Yessem," she said.

"Rather stay inside and play inquisition with James and his relationship?"

"I always wanted to be a general inquisitor."

"Dinner time!" James looped one arm through both his brother and sister, smiling at them.

Lily and Al glanced at each other, and then at James.

"What are you so bloody happy about?" she demanded.

"It's a complete personality change since before we got here."

"Almost like... he is not broken."

"We have the technology," Albus boomed. "We can fix him!"

"I think he's been fixed. Tell me James what-"

"Sod off you prats!" James laughed and ran out of the tent.

"Pod person," Albus said solemnly.

"Pod person," Lily agreed.

"It is a very good copy then," Scorpius said from behind them. "He seems exactly like James, just, not sulking."

"Hmm, interesting."

Harry and Draco and Teddy walked into the front room then. "Where's James?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question," Albus admitted. "Tell me, Father, how long have you been secretly building a pod person of James? And are you eventually planning to replace us all with pod people?"

"If James was a pod person, son, you would never be able to figure it out."

"Good to know, old chap!" Albus acknowledged and dodged the playful smack. "Why haven't we had him arrested on child abuse yet?"

"Because you are not a child," Harry countered. Father and son grinned at each other.

Lily followed Al and Score to the table they had commandeered, sitting across from her brothers. Two blonds sat on either side of her, smiling up at her. The twins nodded to Al and Score, and her brothers left to fetch their dinner.

"Explain," she demanded of them.

Lysander shrugged. "Even if you weren't already ours," he said. "You're Al's and thusly ours anyway."

"So, we're playing bodyguard to your Slytherin self."

"Besides," Lysander smirked. "Green looks amazing on us."

Both blond twins were wearing black trousers and dark green long sleeved shirts. Lysanders fedora was black, and the pin thin stripes the same dark green as his shirt.

People stared, they knew people would, but no one approached Lily. No one mentioned her screaming for Albus directly to her, and Lily had seen James only threaten one red head half way through dinner, before rejoining them at their table.

Harry spent dinner looking uncomfortably. Grandma Molly kept shooting him angry glances from where ever she was, and Draco adopted a bored expression that Lily knew he used whenever he was uncomfortably.

George glanced around the gathered family members, and shook his head. The tension was suffocatingly thick. Most everyone was staring at little Lillian Potter, and the rest were asking Harry intrusive questions about his daughter.

Glancing over at Fred; the sharp instant longing for his twin something he was used to, he smiled when his son looked up and smiled back. George nodded at the Burrow discreetly, and Fred glanced at his mother, making sure she wasn't noticing, before ducking away to meet his father.

"Have you got something awesome?" he asked and George laughed, ruffling his sons hair.

"Don't I always?" he asked and Fred smiled.

"Well, there was that one time," he said.

"Alright smart ass, just help me with these." George waved a couple large parcels at his son, and Fred obliged easily, lifting the heavy objects.

"Do you think Lily's alright?" He asked, glancing at his father in concern.,

"I think Harry and Draco will see to it that she is," George admitted. "And if they can't make it right, then Teddy, and James, and Albus and Scorpius will do what they can."

"The twins too," Fred said. "They protect everything that is Al's. And Hugo, he and Lily were always close, even if James was his best friend."

"That's a tight nit group to protect Lily," George agreed. He arranged the items they'd carted into a grassy field, well away from the reunion.

"Lily can protect herself as well," Fred mused. He glanced back at the illuminated area, though he couldn't see anyone.

"Harry wouldn't let her out of the house unless she could."

They were both sitting back at their tables, talking and laughing with whoever was around them, when the first of the fireworks went off, leaving a trail of green and red in the dark sky.

The gasps filled the air as the second went off, a brightly lit dragon racing across the sky.

The crowd cheered as the fireworks slowly became more and more extravagant. Al half payed attention to the display and kept his attention on his family and his sister. Score relaxed beside him, his gray blue eyes drifting over the laughing faces. The Wheezes fireworks were a good distraction, he'd have to give George credit, it distracted everyone at least temporarily from Lily.

Hugo laughed and made to duck one of the flying dragons, bumping into James as he did so. The red headed Potter froze, his eyes going wide as he stared at Hugo. They were so very careful to not touch each other. Then he shook his head, muttered a quick sorry and looked purposely away. But Hugo's attention was caught, and he watched James' neck twitch, his red hair get picked up by the wind and James' blue eyes drift continuously back to Hugo.

Lily slipped to the other side of Lysander, letting the twins sit side by side as they were more comfortable with.

Lysander gave her a grateful smile, and went back to playing bodyguard.

Lily smiled as another firework split the sky. Her smile vanished with the scream that followed it.

"ALBUS!"

It was Diane.

**TBC.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rambles:** I cannot believe I forgot to continue posting this. So sorry, everyone. Last semester was insane, and I'm beyond thrilled to be on summer break. Hopefully I'll remember to post the remaining chapters before the end of next week. That's my goal. I just need to pick through them a couple more times and find stuff I might not have seen last time. So, yes, these are still unbetad. Sadface. I don't understand how ffnet's beta system works and mostly lurk on LJ. Well, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

**Family Fun**

**Starlight/Rogue**

**Part Thirteen.**

_Tuesday, July 8, 2025._

"Albus!" Diane's shout broke through the cheerful night. As Albus was jumping out of his seat the fireworks vanished and the night sky lightened with spells.

Diane was standing by the Burrow, her face was pale in the wand light and as Al drew closer he could see that her hands were shaking even as she clutched them together. Why was she calling for him, he wasn't sure. It seemed she should be calling for Lily if she was scared.

"Need Al, need Al, need Al." She repeated to herself as the large group of witches and wizards ran towards her. Al skidded to a halt in front of her and when Diane noticed him she fell to her knees with her whole body shaking. Albus, Scorpius, and Lily dropped down in front of her, with Lily throwing an arm around her, and Score checking her over for injuries as Al distracted her with questions that she struggled to answer.

"Diane, what's wrong?" he asked as calmly and soothingly as possible.

"Paranoid exploded." She had barely finished gasping out 'Paranoid' before Al apparated away from them.

Score cursed and Rose pushed him away from Diane, "See to Albus, I'll take her to St. Mungo's and send some healers to Paranoid."

Score did not hesitate, leaving Diane in the capable hands of the other young healer.

"Ron!" Harry called out over the crowd and his best friend pushed himself through the swarm of people staring down at the shocked girl.

"I'll get the Aurors," Ron said quickly before apparating.

"I have to – Paranoid!" Lily apparated seconds before her fathers' did, her green eyes watching Diane until she was gone.

Diane opened her eyes wide at Rose. "I need to go back," She apparated and Rose cursed, apparating herself to St. Mungo's.

James was left standing with Hugo at his side, and the twins close by. Their various extended family members stood around them gasping and talking in fast, energetic tones as if it was some exciting sporting event. James looked around at his friends, and then smiled in relief when his older brother pushed his way through the gossiping crowd.

"Shall we join the fun?" Teddy asked as he reached them. The four nodded and James and Teddy each took hold of one of the twins to side along apparate to the front of Paranoid.

James waved a hand in front of his face, clearing away smoke from the explosion, as he heard the first scream pierce his night.

"We have to get this under control before the muggles notice," Teddy hissed at them. Over their heads he was searching for someone, James would guess he was looking for their father in particular, but he didn't think Teddy would mind if it was any of the senior auror's at this point.

A cloud of smoke came rising from the collapsed building. The smoke filled the night air around them, making breathing more difficult. James glanced around at the wizards around them, and then to Teddy as he cast a spell on all of them.

"Breathing charm," Teddy said quickly. "It will help with the smoke from the fire."

"That's good to know," James said. He slid up beside Hugo, not wanting to be too far from him at the moment. Hugo looked a bit grateful as he nudged James' shoulder with his own.

"Teddy!" Harry shouted as he rushed towards the tall man with bright blue hair. Harry was rarely grateful that Teddy had inherited his mother's love for silly hair colours, but right now was one of those moments. It always made finding his son an easier task. Harry glanced at four young adults beside Teddy, at war with letting them help, then he looked back over the mess that was his son's club. The auror's would need some help, and Harry didn't think he'd be able to keep them away from Al's club. He turned his attention back to Teddy.

"We need everyone with only minor injuries to get out of here and go to the Ministry. Have Rose send some of the Healers there, but we're going to need everyone either here or in St. Mungo's." Harry glanced over at the group beside him. "You lot stay safe, and if anything happens," he glared sternly at Hugo and the twins and James. "You get yourselves out of here and drag Al and Lily away if you have to."

"And Score?" James asked.

"Is a healer," Harry said. He wasn't pleased with it, but like Rose they were going to need him. "We're going to need Score and Rose."

"Albus won't leave if Score doesn't," James reminded his dad and Harry sighed.

"Then you're going to have to make him, Jamie," Harry said. He clasped both his sons on the shoulder, nodded at the twins and his nephew and raced back into the mess of aurors and club goers.

Teddy did not wait to watch Harry vanish before he sent Hugo off to pass on the message to Rose. James and the twins separated from him, shouting that they'd help with the fire as they ran, and left alone, Teddy magically amplified his voice and faced the desperate young adults that occupied the club.

"Your attention, please," he started. "I'm auror Theodore Potter," He emphasized his last name and predictably several people fell quiet.

"Good," Teddy continued. "Now, I need you all to group off, and take portkeys to our holding rooms at the Ministry. Healers and aurors will be there as soon as possible to take care of you. If you came with anyone that you can't find once there, please inform an auror as soon as possible!"

It was almost silent after a large portion of the crowd was portkeyed away from the rubble. Then the aurors and healers started apparating in, and the noise level grew again as wizards and witches ran around trying to save the people left inside the building.

With his wand raised, Albus glanced around again. He was trying to see everyone as they made it out of Paranoid, and looking for Whyte at the same time. He hoped his assistant manager had some idea of what just happened, but Whyte was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad," Albus hollered over the sound of people. "I can't find Whyte, can you have the aurors keep an eye out for him!"

Harry's response was lost in the crowd, but Al was too preoccupied to notice it. Al rapidly cast water spells, aiming at the flames coming out of his building. He had to keep moving, had to keep throwing spells and hoping everyone made it out. He had to, because he was Harry Potter's son, and what he wanted to do would be unacceptable. To simply freeze and just stare at the destruction, at what had once been his, to stare and just process, but that wouldn't save lives and it wouldn't save his club. Al closed his eyes, ground his teeth together, and opened his dark green eyes to cast another spell.

What he wanted to do did not matter right now. There were lives at stake, and he was a Potter.

Score was beside him, shouting the same water spells at the base of the house, trying to smother the kindling flames. The aurors were working as protection for the healers, getting into the flame engulfed building. Al bit back a shout when the side of the building he was working on blew away from the rest of the house.

"Bugger," Jayden's familiar voice grumbled. "Mother is _not_ going to like having to replace these trousers. We fought for weeks just to let me buy this pair."

Albus and Scorpius spun quickly to face the grumbling teenager. Relief shot through Albus when he saw the frontmen of _Dysfunction _coughing into their hands as they held onto Jayden.

"Oh my God!" Diane shrieked and pushed passed everyone to launch herself at her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Ben! Ben! Ben!" She babbled, clinging to him, and then reaching out to tug on Alex's sleeve.

"Hey, hey!" Ben whispered, his voice was hushed, probably sore, and he looped his free arm around Diane, taking some of the pressure off of Jayden. "Don't you dare cry little sister. I'm fine."

"He is," Alex agreed. He hugged Jayden tightly to him. "Thank fuck for Lily's boy here. Jayden dragged your damn brother out. He seemed to want to stay under the large chunk of wall that was crushing him."

"Fuck you, Alex," Ben said half-heartedly, clinging to his sister.

Scorpius sent another spell at the building, as the rest of the band followed them out. The drummer was being carried between the other two members, his head hanging. Score raced towards them, checking the drummer over carefully. He smiled with relieve when the drummer smiled grimly at him, clearly still alive. He summoned a healer, ordering the members of Paranoid, and Diane, to be taken to St Mungo's for care. With her arms still around Ben, Diane didn't fight the order.

Hurrying back to Albus' side, he grinned slightly at Lily and Jayden, off to one side, talking quietly enough that Score couldn't eavesdrop.

"Thank you," Lily whispered beside Jayden. The pureblood blinked down at her, shrugging.

"I like their music."

Lily laughed, shaking her head. She reached over and hugged him. "Thank you for randomly possessing Gryffindor traits and running into the building to save people. The head bouncer says you got a few out before the band."

Jayden shook his head, and smiled at Lily, leaving it at that.

"What the hell happened here?" The voice that cut through the noise people was sharp and baffled.

Albus froze halfway through his repeated spell, the words cutting off violently as he turned around. "Where the _fuck_ have you been?" He snarled. He was clear enough to hear, even with the shouts of other wizards around them.

Whyte stood in front of him, casually dressed in robes and a coat, a curious look on his face. He blinked at Albus, looking confused.

"At home of course, it's my day off."

"Excuse me?" Albus snarled approaching his assistant. "I'm on holidays. You were to spend every night of the next week in my club, from opening to closing. You knew this!"

"Oh, that started already? Oops." Whyte lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug and looked past Albus to all the people trying to save the building.

Al took a slow breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Go home Whyte," he said much more calmly then he felt. "I'll send someone over if anything recoverable is yours. Do not expect a reference from me."

Whyte opened his mouth to snarl at Albus, and then closed it again. "I was bored of your amateur club anyway." Whyte sneered at Albus and apparated away. Lily excused herself from Jayden quickly with a pat to his arm and another heartfelt 'thank you'.

She walked up to her brother, pressing her shoulder into his and Al half grinned down at her. "About time, I guess."

"More then," she agreed. She wasn't sorry to see him go. She had hated the man from almost the instant Albus had hired him. If she had her way she would have poisoned him with a nameless first years' potion before making Al fire him. Too bad. Lily tried not to laugh as she thought of what could have happened to him, but it was hard.

"So, I need an assistant." Al looked directly at her. "I'm going to be a bastard to work for."

"I've been handling you all of my life, Al. I'm sure I can do it outside of the house, too."

"It's going to be crazy hours, cleaning up this mess, rebuilding, reopening."

"Does that mean now is not the time to talk to into opening a new club in Hogsmeade for older students that is alcohol free?"

Albus laughed and while it was a little bit hysterical he came away smiling. "How long have you been planning to make Whyte leave?"

"Since you hired him," Lily admitted.

Albus kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly as their father called them over to him. Lily trailed behind, her eyes drifting back to the building, to the heat still pouring off of it.

She didn't know how, but she knew her nightmare from earlier... she knew it had just come to pass.

Reporters were swarming around the wards Harry and Draco put up long before the fire was put out. They were grouped as tightly together as possible, cameras up and snapping pictures, their quills going fast on floating parchment.

The aurors were well practiced in ignoring them, and the healers were too preoccupied trying to save people to notice them. The other volunteers were too busy to pay them more than a couple of dark looks.

"We need to get this rubbish out of here," Harry muttered. "There could still be people trapped underneath."

"I think there is," Albus rubbed at his eyes and handed him the list of names Teddy had just given him from the Ministry. "I can't say who would be here for sure, outside the band and my employees. I haven't been able to track down a couple of them."

Draco layed a hand on Al's shoulder, and the raven haired young man offered him a tired smile. "I need to talk to the press, give them a statement. Fucking vultures." Al snarled as he glared back at the salivating group of reporters waiting by the gate to the yard. Thanks to the aurors the entire area had been blocked off from anyone not necessary to cleaning up the mess, with wards thrown up to keep the press out of the way.

Albus swore as a couple of aurors pulled a lifeless body out of the rubble. It was one of his waitresses. And it wasn't the first body, nor did Al believe it would be the last.

Cursing, and fighting back rage over the deaths, he approached the crowd of reporters. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, noting Draco's proximity and looked over the press slowly.

He recognized Rita Skeeter immediately; she had been haunting his family since his fathers were young teenagers. Other reporters he was less familiar with, he recognized their faces but had no names to attach to them.

Al slowly scanned the faces of the reporters, knowing Draco was close by should he need backup.

"Someone attacked what belonged to the Potter name. In doing so, this person endangered hundreds of lives. Thankfully, the aurors and healers were quick to respond and thusly rescue people."

"What is the death total?" A reporter demanded.

"Currently unknown. We pray it is low." Al beckoned another reporter.

"Do you know who and what caused it?"

"As of now, we are more focused on getting people out of the building. The investigation however will be led by my father, Harry Potter, and his partner, Draco Malfoy."

The shouted questions surrounded him, none of them Al felt like answering. Finally, he held up a hand and the vultures fell silent.

Pointing down, past the first row of reporters, at the "no trespassing" sign, he looked directly at the aurors around him.

"You have thirty seconds to get off my land." He turned and walked back to the rubble that was once his thriving business.

Draco layed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "We'll figure it out, Albus," he promised and Albus nodded.

"I know." He went back to moving rubble, banishing his piles when it got high and redoing the same. He had never really realized how much building went into the club until now that it all had to be removed.

"You can always rebuild," Draco reminded him. "Opening will draw in a bigger crowd because of this, because of your association to this."

"I know," Al said again, banishing more rubble as the aurors pulled up another body. Draco fell silent, squeezing Al's shoulder again, before setting his attention back on the club.

#

It was hours later, the sun brightly shinning the next afternoon, when Al finally stopped. The club stood, as an empty shell, the roof completely gone. The main floor of the building was barely safe for walking on. Anyone who could be rescued had been, and those that couldn't... Al turned his head slightly to look at the line of covered bodies.

Their families would be informed, as soon as everyone was identified, and Al would personally attend every funeral and only really know a couple of them.

His body shifted as a hand settled on his lower back, and then he relaxed as another arm wrapped around him. Scorpius. Turning his head, he took in Score's scent, and placed his head on the man's shoulder.

"Get me out of here for a while?" He whispered and Score apparated back to their tent at the Weasley's reunion. He casts a few privacy spells and pulled Albus into the shower.

#

Albus was poking at a plate of food when Lily arrived later, covered in soot. She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed lightly over her chest, watching her brother be silent.

"The club has been gutted," she said quietly and Al said nothing.

"All the bodies have been found." Al poked at his food. "They assigned people to identify everyone and notify people. Dad and Draco are going through the house right now, looking for clues. We think it started in the basement."

That got Al's attention, as her brother looked up at her. "No one can get into the basement! Anyone who can have been at the Weasley's and Whyte apparently hasn't been going into work."

"He was there two nights ago. Jayden saw him talking to one of your bouncers." Lily didn't want to think about Jayden frequenting the club when she wasn't there. It would be harder to believe that he came in to see her if she thought about it too much.

"He would have no reason to go into the basement, none at all."

"I know." Lily walked forward, and sat down beside her brother. "He would have no need to go down there; it's just stuff for us, right? Dad and Draco are going to need to talk to you."

"I know," Albus said again. He pushed aside his plate, showing the paper he was scribbling on. "It's a list of everyone whom I fired after you broke the rules."

Lily winced and scanned the list over his shoulder. She had to admit, Al had done a complete job of firing anyone who had let her get away with that night.

"Also anyone who has ever worked for me that doesn't anymore. And a few people from Hogwarts that openly had a problem with me."

"You can't stop thinking can you?" she asked, and took the paper from him.

"It was _my_club," Albus insisted and Lily nodded. "People came there expecting to be safe! What if..." Al closed his eyes tightly, saying no more.

"This is no time for 'what if's' Albus. 'What if' did not happen. You did not make any oaths about keeping people safe, they just knew you would do everything you could to help those in your club. Scorpius, and the twins, and James, and Hugo, none of us were there, and you need to remember we're all alive. Even the band came away with little more than broken bones."

"And instruments," Albus spoke again. "They are going to need to replace everything."

"So we hold a charity auction," Lily said. "We hold it in honour of everyone who died. Money goes to the band that they came to see preform, to protect the club that they loved so much."

"No, none of the money will be for the club. I can do that myself. I have the insurance still, and the profit I've made and..."

"You're not sure you want to reopen are you?" Lily leaned back in her chair, eyeing Albus carefully. He had been all talk of reopening while they were clearing the club out, but sleep and time to think had apparently had him rethinking his plan. The hell if Lily let him do that.

"I am... mostly. I loved _Paranoid_, Lils,"

"I know you did. The only thing you love more is Scorpius and the family."

Albus smiled at her and took a bite of his food.

"Well," Lily said clapping her hands together. "This takes all the attention of my clairvoyant dreams and places it all on you big brother."

"Oh really Lily? And what- Clairvoyant?" Albus demanded.

Lily winced, hissing. "Damnit you were supposed to miss that part."

"I'm not as against the attention as you are little sister. Spill your guts."

"That would be rather disgusting, don't you think?" Lily asked and Albus glared at her.

"Ugh, fine." Lily gave him a quick glare and sat perfectly still. Presentation was always important; Draco had tried teaching her that when she was a child. It had only ever been applied when she wanted something. "I think I'm clairvoyant, because that dream I had was completely about what just happened at _Paranoid_. I think I was even in Diane's body as it happened. Strange, right?" She asked rhetorically. Of course it was strange. No one in either side of their family had any form of Sight.

"When did you figure this out?" Albus asked.

"When I was clearing away rubble and Jaiden helped the band out. So, that mystery solved!" Lily leaned over, kissed his cheek and bounced away to shower.

"LILY! Get back here!" Albus called out.

"Not happening!" She called back.

Albus was smiling when Scorpius walked back into the kitchen. "She's a demon to live with," Albus complained.

"I'm certain she says the exact same about you," Scorpius informed Albus.

"I'd be insulted if she didn't."

"I know."

The two smiled at each other and Al thought maybe it would be okay. Maybe the deaths and destruction of his club wouldn't haunt him for long. Or if they did, that he'd be able to live with it, and not let this destroy him. His father certainty managed it, so maybe Albus would talk to him about how.

**TBC**


End file.
